


Private War of the Postwar

by tsukikaede



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: All others possible - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fantasy, Historical, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sir Francis Drake, Rough Sex, Violence, ma-hou o-ji-san
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 无节操脑洞——【abo世界，无敌舰队战败梗，IF，假设无敌舰队总司令梅迪纳·西多尼亚公爵堂阿隆索·德·古兹曼·艾布耶诺（alpha）被俘，软禁在弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士（Omega装作是beta）家里，本文设定弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士早年当过牧师。德雷克渐渐开始回忆自己不为人知的过去。实际上，这个故事的发展可能并没有开头那么轻松愉快，将会涉及弗朗西斯·德雷克年轻时与新西班牙总督马丁·恩里奎兹·德·阿尔曼萨之间的病态关系，弗朗西斯·德雷克与伊丽莎白一世的扭曲爱情。也会涉及伊丽莎白一世与莱斯特伯爵罗伯特·达德利之间别扭的深情，以及罗伯特·达德利与弗朗西斯·德雷克的关系。提及奇幻成分，譬如某些玄学。】
Relationships: Francis Drake/Elizabeth I of England, Francis Drake/Martín Enríquez de Almansa, Robert Dudley/Elizabeth I of England, Robert Dudley/Francis Drake
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

正文：  
Respice post te!审视自身  
Mortalem te esse memento!莫忘尔等不过凡尘！  
Nisi te scire hoc sciat alter.然则胸怀志谋，不过华胥一梦。  
Mutato nomine de te fabula narratur.须知万物皆有其论。  
——WAVE  
第一章：  
九月是美好的时节，灌木丛中薄雾缭绕，兵败被俘的梅迪纳·西多尼亚公爵堂阿隆索·德·古兹曼·艾布耶诺被严格地软禁在伦敦郊外。为了防止心怀同情的天主教徒对他施以救援，这处地址并不对外公开。  
屋外低矮的树丛中栖了几只斑鸠，一两声鸟鸣收进公爵的耳廓，斑鸠有能力越过围墙，他却身陷囹圄，在异国他乡惴惴不安等待审判，静待西班牙通过合适的手续赎他回国。他不敢设想自己回国之后的光景，作为一名败军之将，他的队伍路过城市，市民将向他的随从投掷腐烂的蔬果，沿途没有贵族愿意友好地接待他，敷衍了事也成奢望。公爵的名字成为了一个耻辱，西班牙莫大的耻辱。  
由于心中这等重压，公爵连日以来食不下咽，相较在海上时有过之而无不及，每天勉强靠一丁点面包与奶酪过活。英格兰没有半分亏待他，日常送来各类美酒与精心烹调的食物。没有自由这件调味品，宴席上的珍馐吃起来像泥沙一样苦涩难熬。  
公爵是异教徒监狱中的囚犯，谁人知道他囿于此处，每晚虔诚祷告到深夜。别指望有人救他逃出生天，这里戒备森严，他不可能送出去哪怕一个小纸条，只得期望国王不会彻底抛弃他。当年天主教各国多方试图营救被英格兰软禁的玛丽·斯图亚特，照样不了了之。  
公爵在露台上，花园里的草坪上停留着毛皮发亮的野兔，圆胖的鹪鹩啄食石垛上的面包屑，几只松鼠站在花揪树枝，伸出爪子去够黄绿色的浆果。  
“你是不是觉得这种生活方式有助于提升你所谓的美德，当你们追随的是一个骗子，虔诚苦行只会适得其反。”弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士耸耸肩，从仆人的托盘里取下一杯莫吉托，亲自递到公爵面前。  
“异教徒的海军中将，我将你这番话语理解为挑衅，”公爵闷闷地说，他拒绝喝这种以朗姆酒为基底调制的水手饮料，“比起软禁在一个牧师的家里，我宁愿被关进你们的伦敦塔。”  
弗朗西斯以手托住下颌，凑近公爵，“你应该在回去以后找你们殖民地的军队理论，是那些人让牧师当不了牧师。”  
公爵有所耳闻，德雷克爵士早年在加勒比附近遇到西班牙军队袭击，被夺走了全部财产，“我认为，他们对一个异教牧师的所作所为，不啻为虔诚者应该做的。”  
话音刚落，公爵看到愤怒在弗朗西斯的眼神里燃烧，他甚至以为对方要粗鲁无礼地用酒杯里的东西泼他一脸。然而怒火迅速被压抑，他听见冷冷的声音：“感谢你再次让我领教了你的傲慢，我会记住这个教训的。”  
公爵以为弗朗西斯会拂袖离开，然而，他抬眼对上了那双钢青色的眼睛，弗朗西斯的鼻尖几乎要碰到他。  
他下意识转过脸去，听到一个轻浮的问题：“你真的是顶阶alpha吗？”  
“我拒绝回答如此无礼的问题。”公爵盯着露台角落里的陶瓷花瓶。  
“他们都在传言，你其实是个Omega。”弗朗西斯颇为失礼地嗅嗅公爵身上的气味，摆出一副陶醉的表情，尽管他只能闻到衣服上熏香的气息，这一举动也让公爵忍无可忍。  
公爵的神态仍旧镇定，语调比之前低沉，“据我所知，你是一位beta。”  
Beta询问这类问题显得非常无趣，他们无法标记Omega，无法被alpha标记。  
弗朗西斯撤回身子，摊手说道：“很多绅士不愿意接受，一个出身乡下牧师家庭的beta能当海军中将，哪怕他曾经环游世界。”  
“那么西班牙异教徒是不是愿意接受，一位出身于最古老最高贵家族的Omega担任海军司令。”看来，弗朗西斯笃定西多尼亚公爵是Omega在假扮alpha。也难怪他如此猜测，他所了解的西多尼亚公爵中等个头，面容清秀优雅，作为一名公爵，品行更是白璧无瑕，既不放肆地追逐Omega，也不赌牌赛马。  
“西班牙最高贵的Omega，是我们的国王陛下。”公爵预备听见弗朗西斯嘴中吐出对国王的什么不敬话语。他的佩剑不在身边，可他会挥动拳头，维护尊严的高尚武器。  
“我听说，他指名要你捉我回西班牙。”  
“陛下的意思是，你应该在西班牙接受审判，你恶贯满盈，非得由正义的火焰施以净化。”公爵在话语上毫不退让。  
“不对，完全不对。”弗朗西斯伸出食指，搁公爵眼前晃了晃，“他指名要你捉我的原因是，他在嫉妒我。”  
“你以为，我会相信，基督教世界最伟大的国王，嫉妒一名卑微的骑士？”公爵轻轻笑出声来，“陛下权倾七海，有什么可以嫉妒你的？”  
弗朗西斯的回答，在公爵眼中显得矫揉造作，他说的是，“但是，你的国王不会没有放弃过任何东西。”  
“国王陛下不会放弃一名骑士能获得的东西。”公爵机敏地察觉到了什么，“你下一句说不定要开始讲个什么故事。”他大概猜到了弗朗西斯把西班牙国王比喻成什么古代暴君，借此讥讽整个西班牙上下。公爵明白，倘若这样下去，两人所谓的争论就会变成学校里的年轻人对呛，幼稚而无聊。  
看上去弗朗西斯没有终结谈话的意思，公爵目前的处境，好像没心情陪弗朗西斯说话，不搭不理正中下怀，然而有一种信念在催使他的好奇心，那位让西班牙人闻风丧胆的德雷克爵士究竟是何许人也。西班牙市民与水手的无稽传言中，德雷克是异教徒的黑魔法师，有一面魔镜，每当他出征，他掏出来魔镜询问“西班牙的舰队在海面哪个地方？”魔镜幻化出海面与帆船，告诉他西班牙舰队的方位与数量。  
“实在抱歉，完全错。”弗朗西斯没有讲出自己原本打算说的话，他想起了别的，“说来，我们这边得到的情报是，在远征的整备期间，你们的国王变得疯子似的好战。”  
“不许你用此等词汇侮辱陛下！”公爵厉声斥责。不过，他也承认西班牙国王的远征命令的确急躁，国王向来擅长等待时机，这次迫不及待地催促舰队出征，海军的诸位心中难免费解，可惜国王听不进去任何上奏，他们除了战战兢兢地进行整备工作别无他法。前任总司令圣克鲁斯侯爵病逝，给他留下了一摊未完成的、乱七八糟的工作，水手没吃没喝，枪炮胡乱地堆在甲板上，军官们因为物资分配不均而械斗，公爵所做的是竭力恢复这一切的秩序。  
弗朗西斯无奈地撇了撇嘴，“好吧，我认输。”  
在桌边认输又何妨，八月份结束的战役，是西多尼亚公爵输了。弗朗西斯在战场上见识过西多尼亚公爵执拗般的勇气，于狂风与追兵的夹击之下命令改换阵型，亲自率领旗舰殿后。  
（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

（我本来就是想YY，为什么越写越历史正剧感了……托腮）

第二章：

摆在桌上的是一本西班牙语的小册子。

“西班牙在流传，被俘的是我。而你征服了英格兰，就像古时候的诺曼公爵。”弗朗西斯捻动书页，这种谣言对他来说非常滑稽，“恶贯满盈的el draque已然落网，沦为了勇敢的西多尼亚公爵的囚徒。”他照着小册子上的句子，用西班牙语念出来。

他的西班牙语发音略显含混，是早年跟水手与领航员相处的时候学来的。

“他们没有想到身陷囹圄的是我，英格兰的夏天比伊比利亚半岛短暂，秋天来得悄无声息。”西多尼亚公爵叹气，态度稍微缓和了一些。他知道无敌舰队惨败的消息迟早会降临西班牙，轮到荷兰语写成的小册子欢欢喜喜以“德雷克奏凯”为标题四处分发，新教徒们往往以德雷克的姓氏作为英格兰海军的代称，好似这支军队只有这一个指挥官，全凭这一个指挥官的主意前进似的。

弗朗西斯的身躯后撤，无拘无束地盘腿坐在软垫上，他身着晨衣，脚踩拖鞋，穿成这副模样去见一位公爵，简直是一种明目张胆的羞辱。“所以我把这本书送给你作为回礼。我没忘记，你送过我两发加农炮弹，打中了我的座驾船长室。”

公爵不理睬弗朗西斯话语中的挖苦，他自顾自地说道，“转眼间落叶纷飞，沙沙作响，阳光惨淡，枯草地落了白霜。”仿佛在吟诵一首诗歌。窗外的植物一天天衰败下去，树枝的颜色变灰，可是公爵此时并非身处故园，而是千里之外的英格兰，连梦境都失去了。

软禁生活中，公爵的睡眠愈渐清浅，往往一夜无梦。他以为自己会经常梦见海面上的炮火与死亡，盼望梦见故乡的橘园，他没机会亲手摘下秋季枝头熟透的柑橘，在梦中也无法如愿，夺走他的耐心。接他回国的事还没有眉目，他将不得不在异教徒的土地上度过圣诞节。

弗朗西斯没像公爵以为的那样，把他当作发疯。恰恰相反，弗朗西斯的双手搭在膝盖上，舒服地倾听公爵说出那些句子。

“你的橘园现在由谁照料？”他发问。公爵对弗朗西斯提过自己的橘园。

“我的园丁们不会因为欠薪逃走。”公爵机智地回答。他感觉弗朗西斯明知故问像是在跟他打哑谜。

“如果被俘的是我，”身为这场战役的胜利者，弗朗西斯做了一个假设，“我被软禁在你的府邸，每天祈祷到深夜，盼着陛下大发慈悲把我赎回来。”

“你会后悔当初不该往上帝的子民身上打主意。英格兰人愿意砍掉我的脑袋，西班牙人也愿意烧死你。”公爵早已做好了慷慨赴死的准备，他毫不畏惧为他的信仰献出生命。尽管弗朗西斯向他保证，他被宣判斩首的可能微乎其微，不过，跟被魔鬼诱导的新教徒讲什么道理，万一哪天英格兰女王改变心意呢。上一年法国国王的军队也是惨败给那帮胡格诺异端，谁不知道高喊“我的赎金是十万克朗”这句话没能救得了茹瓦斯公爵的性命。

“我在环球航行中，遇到过很多土著人，他们只是原始而单纯，需要正确引导，可比你们国王治下的人民更像上帝的子民。”除非要务繁忙，弗朗西斯时常找到西多尼亚公爵，聊所有可以聊的话题，从天穹的繁星到橘园剧柑橘，橘核里有一个宇宙。话题往往牵扯到宗教方面，弗朗西斯痛斥教皇及他的代表，公爵板着脸声称新教徒才是遭到魔鬼蒙蔽，谈话就是这样一次次不欢而散的。

公爵不清楚为什么弗朗西斯对于找他谈话有如此大的耐心，难道是牧师的职业使然。其实弗朗西斯也对他感到好奇，宿敌的身份带来的好奇，如果不是公爵被俘，两人不可能有机会面对面交谈。

诚然，公爵没有遭到过真正意义上的虐待，他不害怕一切酷刑，逞论软禁期间的怠慢。战争不是演四幕剧，身为公爵被俘意味着可能被赶进马棚里，遭到仆人欺侮。但是没有任何人怠慢他，他听见过弗朗西斯吩咐仆人，说什么英格兰人要热情好客，万万不可轻慢了这位西班牙来的公爵。没有人强迫他做不愿做的事，更不迫使他听到或看到异教徒的祈祷仪式。

上个月的海战是他在战场上与弗朗西斯第二次正面交锋，前一年救援加的斯城时他已领教过弗朗西斯的做派。公爵怎会不记得加的斯城的火海，慌乱的市民们挤成一团哭喊救命，望向燃烧的港口。

公爵率领他所能召集的全部武装驰援加的斯城，他到达得有点迟，幸好不算过晚。火焰照亮了城市上方的夜空，成片的建筑被烧毁，烟气将白色外墙熏成漆黑。市民推推搡搡，往郊外修道院的大门涌去，寻求庇护。

船坞里停泊了造出来预备作为舰队旗舰的盖伦船，被狡猾的英格兰人破坏。公爵听闻这艘船沉入海底，不忘惋惜一番，怎能料到1588年他被任命为无敌舰队总司令，眼睁睁看着整支无敌舰队溃败覆灭。

他先命令市民们往小船上堆满木柴油脂，点燃之后让小船顺着潮水漂去英格兰舰队的方向。然后他亲自赶到海港堡垒指挥战斗，长重炮对准英格兰旗舰开火，事后他得知那是“伊丽莎白·博纳文图拉号”，英格兰海军中将弗朗西斯·德雷克的座驾。

一发又一发36镑炮弹在海水里溅起浪花，未能命中目标。英格兰战列舰——她们一定有最优秀的指挥官与最熟练的船员，每次皆灵巧地躲过引火船，任由它们顺流漂远。到了下半夜，风势加强，英格兰舰队抛下一片狼藉的加的斯港，朝圣文森特角的方向驶去了。

一场徒劳的救援战，公爵真正记住了德雷克。德雷克不再是西印度护航舰队军官的以愤恨的语气说出的姓氏，更不再是海军部的文件中反复强调的几个词汇，德雷克是他的敌人，他视加的斯港的战斗为两人之间的第一次决斗。

前几天他们在聊天中提及这场战役，弗朗西斯告诉公爵，自己当时编了个笑话调侃公爵的引火船：

“西班牙人正在为我军代劳，烧毁他们自己的船只。”

（未完待续）

德雷克的姓氏在西班牙语里谐音el draque，意思是恶魔。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：

这天，梅迪纳·西多尼亚公爵得知了关于圣萨尔瓦多号火药库爆炸的另一版本传言。西多尼亚公爵的记忆当中，战列舰圣萨尔瓦多号出事是在八月二十一日，他指挥无敌舰队的旗舰圣马丁号捞起海水中挣扎的幸存者，文件记录将事故原因推给被征召的荷兰水兵消极怠工。

传言是仆人告诉他的，“现在大家全这么说”，萨尔瓦多号的炮手长与军官积怨已久，起因是争风吃醋，涉及被偷偷带上船的Omega。

“所有的舰船都经过仔细搜查，确保没有藏匿Omega。”公爵嗤之以鼻。传言的意图很明显，他的手下军纪不严。

弗朗西斯·德雷克的声音在他背后响起，“被俘的西班牙水兵可不是这样说，有人说，一个酒馆里跳舞的女Omega以火枪手的身份跟随她的情人混上了船，还参加了第一轮攻击。”

公爵回头，话语轻松，如同与老朋友闲谈，“你知道的，这种事只会造成内讧，不会让人作战勇猛。”

“水手们一定发疯自相残杀，”弗朗西斯郑重其事地赞同，“倘若远航的船上只有一个Omega，身份被曝光了的话。”

他曾领队环游世界，处理远洋航船上各种突发事件的经验比较丰富。“我在秘鲁捡到过一个Omega，一个女孩子。我对水手们说，那姑娘是beta，还编了个故事，男仆终于找到了自己失散已久的老婆。”

“后来怎么样了？”公爵追问。他的一只骨节分明的手搭在绣花桌布上，中指戴了一枚黄金珐琅戒指，浅棕色的皮肤在午后难得的温暖的阳光下发亮。

“后来她真的跟男仆看对眼了。”弗朗西斯用了一个不得体的词汇，“道蒂家的小伙子还到处传那丫头是我的情妇，挺没意思的。”

公爵观察到，和很多贵族不一样，弗朗西斯的府邸中没有豢养年轻漂亮的Omega。弗朗西斯应该不是个过度沉迷花丛的人，这一点他们是相似的。

“很少有Omega登上商船，更别提海军舰队，上战场不是Omega该做的事。Alpha或者beta如果不能保护自己的Omega，是巨大的耻辱。”公爵黑亮的瞳仁里映出德雷克的面容。

“你说的很对。”弗朗西斯讥诮，一缕蜷曲的红发垂落在他白皙的脸颊旁边，“那么Omega应该是什么？战利品吗？”

“或许让你失望了，我没有做过这样的事。”一些贵族常常纵容手下的士兵劫掠敌方的Omega，公爵深深地厌恶这种行为。

弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，“显然已故的新西班牙总督与你不一样。他的部下俘虏英格兰人，枪杀其中的alpha，将beta卖作苦力，如果有Omega那就更不幸了，无须细说。”

一句话指明了新西班牙总督又强调了Omega落入敌人手里。当年弗朗西斯所在的商队就是被总督的士兵袭击，公爵敏锐地怀疑，是否弗朗西斯有过一位Omega，而Omega又遭遇过什么。

“Omega不应该是战利品。”公爵试探地说。  
“他们不应该。”弗朗西斯轻描淡写地点头，他又圆又大的钢青色眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒，仿佛一只机敏精明的野猫。

他被夺走过一切，差点连灵魂也被屈辱给摧毁，公爵永远不懂。

__

Omega不应该是战利品，很多年以前，弗朗西斯的船出了事，他沦为了新西班牙总督的战利品。总督的名字叫马丁·恩里奎兹·德·阿尔曼萨，恩里奎兹标记了他，喜欢用苍老的声音喊他，弗兰克，弗兰克。

__

（注：弗兰克，弗朗西斯的昵称。）

__

他诅咒总督的灵魂被几万个魔鬼纠缠，坠落向地狱的最低一层，与硫磺火湖中的暴君们为伍。

__

__

当时弗朗西斯十八岁，是个商船牧师，将Omega的身份掩藏在宽大的牧师袍底下，每天拿起圣经给水手们传播福音。不识字的水手们尊敬他，尽管当中有一些人比他年长许多，他们挠着头皮找他解答宗教问题，与他分享粗劣的啤酒，请他代笔写出一封封家书。

空闲下来，他去找领航员与舵手，学学航海经验，他的梦想是有一艘自己的船。

商队遭遇了加勒比海捉摸不定的猛烈风暴，商船被海浪抛来抛去，如同调皮的孩童恣意甩动溪水里的玩具船。每艘船皆有不同程度的损伤，奇形怪状的鱼在压舱物的积水中游动。足足四天，狂风用尽蛮力，将船队推往西南方向。而后风暴终于平息下来，他们已经进入到墨西哥湾的深处，那是新西班牙总督的管辖地域，以前从没有英格兰的船只到过那里。

__

__

破坏严重的船只急需修理，他们的淡水与食物也耗光了。迎面而来的是新西班牙总督的船队，商队的负责人约翰·霍金斯几次三番保证，他们只是来避难，一定按目前的价格支付修理他的船只所需的木材与铁钉，购买淡水和食物，一旦修理工作完成，他们立即离开。

__

__

新西班牙的总督和颜悦色答应了他们的请求，等到英格兰人放松警惕，他忽然命令手下的十二艘船发动攻击。数百名西班牙士兵涌向码头，屠杀上岸的英国水手，枪口对准霍金斯的船只。

__

__

这一切来得那么突然，弗朗西斯的同伴们倒毙在西班牙人的枪下，身边衔着烟斗的水手，一起喝酒时打趣要把妹妹嫁给他，顷刻中弹从甲板跌落，海水洇红了一片；船上的厨子死在楼梯底下，手里紧紧攥住被子弹打碎只剩把手的啤酒杯。

__

__

西班牙人对待牧师的方式不是当即杀死，牧师需要酷刑。士兵们捉住弗朗西斯，押到总督面前。

__

__

他们没有给他安排火刑架。尽管时隔多年，弗朗西斯回忆当时的场景，那种挥之不去的黏腻恶心感仍旧要淹没他，从脚趾开始一点一点下沉，没过头顶。

__

__

“你很美丽，值得一件礼物。”恩里奎兹捏起他的下巴，逼迫他仰起头来。漂亮的beta玩起来同样有趣，他在船舱里撕破牧师的长袍，下意识释放出信息素，意外地发现，他得到的竟然是一个Omega。

__

__

恩里奎兹所谓的礼物，是一个崭新的项圈，也是一次毫不温柔的标记，以及之后粗暴的对待。

__

__

他们在总督的船舱里呆了接近两天。被绑在床上的omega与恩里奎兹的omega情妇们不同，他仍然不知道什么叫顺从。从前出征的时候，恩里奎兹也会捕捉过一些omega充作玩物，为了玩起来更舒服，他会标记他们，被标记的omega将变得顺从。不用担心，玩物是一种消耗品，在玩腻之后处理掉便是。

__

__

然而，弗朗西斯没有一丁点顺从的迹象，哪怕alpha要了他一遍又一遍，在他体内成结。哪怕他被alpha的体液灌满，小腹轻微凸起。

__

__

“我以为你会求我。”说这句话时，恩里奎兹的手指在omega体内搅动，指节抵住敏感点。他的经验告诉他，除他以外，没有人享用过这个Omega，可真是稀罕，远航商船上的Omega难道不是水手们的玩物，被玩得浑身是病肮脏不堪。

__

__

弗朗西斯的眼睛里燃着仇恨的火焰。

__

__

“异教徒！下地狱去吧！”他以沙哑的嗓音咒骂。两天时间总督没允许他吃东西饮水，他的意识不是很清明，身上有点发烧，处于脱水造成的一种浅度昏迷状态。

__

__

“你这样的Omega比较少见。”恩里奎兹不怀好意地抠挖着自己留在omega体内的白浊粘液。窗外夜色已深，他心里有了主意，惩罚不听话的Omega给他带来很多乐趣。

__

__

总督拽住弗朗西斯的头发，Omega半个身子从床上坠落，膝盖砸在地毯上。alpha没给他蔽体的衣物，直接拖他出了船舱，他脚下踩不稳，小腿磕在一级级的楼梯，他的意识是原本漂浮着的，此刻于疼痛中坠落地面。接下来有什么，俘虏的待遇，抛他入海中？

他听到柔和的歌声，海底回响着德文郡口音的水手谣，“为我斟满这杯离别……”，他明明在墨西哥湾。

__

红发的年轻人被绑在桅杆上，恩里奎兹往他耳边吹气，“或许你更喜欢伺候整艘船上的人。” 总督走到艉楼甲板，喊了一个值夜的人过来，许久没有尝过Omega滋味的水手异常兴奋，解开皮带，掏出挺立的部位送进Omega嘴里“先舔一舔”。

__

__

弗朗西斯记得水手高亢的惨叫，而自己满嘴鲜血，是水手的血。他吐出嘴里腥臭的肉块，呛得不住咳嗽。

__

__

眩晕的感觉暂时远离了他，他咧开沾了血污的嘴角，剧烈地笑，“魔鬼的仆人！一头扎进地狱的入口！”

__

__

疯狂的笑声回荡在甲板上，弗朗西斯听不到总督吼他的声音，眼前的景象扭曲，他看不到总督不耐烦地将疼得打滚的水手踢进海中。

__

__

“你这个疯子！”恩里奎兹快步向前，解开弗朗西斯，拖拉他回到船长室。

__

总督有一种转瞬即逝的奇异感觉，这感觉是他未曾对身份低贱的Omega有过的。没有omega如此忤逆他。以前捉来作为玩物的omega，要么屈服于标记，要么屈服于身体上的反复占有，顶多在被威胁让船上的人轮流享用时就屈服了，唯独这一个与众不同。

__

他用鞭子抽打Omega，鞭笞一个眼睛清澈的年轻Omega，在对方白皙的皮肤上留下血痕，属于一种让人沉迷的放纵行为。弗朗西斯没挨几下就陷入昏迷，恩里奎兹踩踩他红肿的乳尖，确认他不是装的。

__

后半夜，恩里奎兹猛然转醒，船舱里异样的响动不属于梦境。毕竟常年征战，他敏捷地翻身跳下床。

__

黑暗中冒出一点火光，“砰”的一声，火药的气味充满了船长室。

__

船长室的床头留了一个烧焦的弹孔。

__

Omega攥住手里的簧轮枪，有气无力地跌坐在地毯上。

__

弗朗西斯凭借西印度群岛夜晚微弱的月光，摸到了总督的簧轮枪。

__

总督一把拽住枪管，从Omega手中夺回簧轮枪，事后才发现他的手指被灼热的枪管烫伤了。弗朗西斯记得，后来的两个月里，总督带着烫伤疤痕的手，上瘾似的抚摸遍他的全身。总督手指上有薄薄的茧，温度偏凉，指腹在他的脖颈上留下淤青。

__

恩里奎兹怒不可遏，迅速抽出床头的佩剑，架在Omega的脖子上。他的威严首次被一个低贱的Omega挑衅，只要稍稍用力刺进去，割开Omega纤细的脖颈，一切就会回到原来的样子。

__

他注意到Omega浑身不住地发抖，眼看着下一秒就要再度晕厥。于是Omega在他的眼中再度变回了一个活着的美丽玩物，后颈上的标记是被他留下的，伤口新鲜。

__

最终，佩剑被收回剑鞘，总督揽住呼吸急促的Omega。

__

他没有杀掉Omega，死亡是最有效的征服，也是最无力的征服。假如杀掉了怀中的Omega，岂不是证明他无法将Omega驯服，无法被驯服Omega，是自由的。

__

恩里奎兹取出清水喂给Omega喝下。

__

熹微的晨光中，Omega睁开了钢青色的大眼睛，他发出一个微弱的声音，“杀了我……烧死……”

__

“你是我的Omega，我是你的alpha。”恩里奎兹温柔地说，伸手搂起颤抖不已的Omega，“你叫什么名字？”

__

“弗兰……弗兰……”弗朗西斯的眼神空洞，没有看向总督的脸，也没有看向总督所不知道的远方。

__

“我的弗兰克。”两鬓斑白的西班牙总督，怀里比他年轻很多的英格兰牧师。晚上发生的事，像一发炮弹，打穿恩里奎兹的心中的那艘旧船，铺天盖地的大火烧裂甲板，烤得冰凉的海水沸腾冒泡。

__

从那时起，总督沉溺于尖下巴的Omega的灵魂与身体，无法自拔。总督的配偶是位beta，他最常遇到的Omega，不是谋图富贵的情妇，就是哭哭啼啼的玩物。也许Omega全是这副作态，恩里奎兹打算用适当的手段，赐予金银宝石，佐以药物，驯服他的弗兰克。

__

所以，恩里奎兹留下了他的弗兰克。以前他不可能决定留下捕捉的玩物——他很快就玩腻了，但是这次例外，他发了慈悲，施舍给Omega一点温柔。待到返航，他把弗兰克安置在墨西哥城郊外的庄园里，用华美的绸缎与珠宝装饰对方。

__

那个绑在桅杆上癫狂大笑的英格兰牧师已经死了，弗兰克是他在海上捡到的Omega。

__

他的弗兰克坐在软椅上，乖巧地吃下一颗颗多汁的葡萄，脖颈上戴着一个皮革项圈，用银链连向墙壁。

__

Omega的身上也被恩里奎兹弄了记号，有精致的穿环。

__

__

弗朗西斯出逃得很艰难，他沿着蜉蝣飞舞的路线，跌跌撞撞走进了密林深处的一个小村落。村落里住了些逃跑的奴隶，他们友善地对待他，就像帮助每一个逃过来的奴隶一样。

__

他在村子里经历了一次热潮期。没有抑制剂，独自在密不透风的小屋里拥抱混乱的神志，欲求紧密地缠绕了他，无法摆脱。

__

几天过去，村子里一位抱着婴儿的混血少女来看看他，她握住他的手，用结结巴巴的西班牙语说，“你的alpha是个坏人。”

__

少女顿了顿，“我听见你很痛苦，你在喊，恩里奎兹。”她复述了一个名字。

__

“被标记了，就再也逃不掉，Omega的命运。”弗朗西斯的眼睛茫然地望着窗外，蓦地，掩住嘴巴干呕。燥热的天气使他烦闷不已，恩里奎兹的最后一件“礼物”在他腹中生长。

__

他的目光触及少女两只手臂上狰狞的疤痕，可能，她与他有类似的经历。奴隶不可以决定自己的命运，奴隶或玩物的身份，给Omega更多不幸。

__

标记铭刻在身体与灵魂，让Omega永远无法逃离alpha。他是Omega，一个标记让他在热潮期不由地自主渴望alpha，哪怕那是他在这个世界上最恨的人。他逃不掉的，只要标记还在，每次热潮期必定重复无休无止的渴望。

__

他从没爱过总督。他厌恶自己Omega的身份，这种身份带给他的，是一眼望不到尽头的屈辱。

__

他不愿意当Omega，为了复仇。

__

__

回忆越牵越多，弗朗西斯摇摇头，二十年的光阴不短不长，复仇仍在持续。他的姓氏“德雷克”成为了西班牙海军的噩梦，他以个人的名义向西班牙国王宣战。

弗朗西斯不知道的是，数年前恩里奎兹总督病逝之际的走马灯里，有他年轻时的面容。

Omega的嘴角浮现笑意，喃喃说出：

“你见过我，在西印度群岛仲夏的热夜里，你见过我。”

（未完待续）

【注：马丁·恩里奎兹·德·阿尔曼萨(1508-1583)。虽然出身于卡斯提尔的贵族家庭，但他并没有继承爵位，人们对他早年的生活知之甚少。他在1568年被任命为新西班牙总督。新西班牙是西班牙在美洲的殖民地，首府在墨西哥城。他是一名专制主义者，有时脾气很坏，但他有时对印第安人也很公正、和善，比如说拒绝满足殖民地对北方土著人发动战争的要求。同时他对商业贸易征收令人憎恶的销售税。在他统治期间，他镇压了多次土著起义，并采取措施在墨西哥建立正式的圣职制度。此外，他还推动了汞合金冶炼技术的使用，该技术提高了新西班牙的白银产量，从那时起，白银产量开始高于黄金产量。

1568年，刚刚上任为新西班牙总督的马丁·恩里奎兹·德·阿尔曼萨，在圣胡安德乌罗亚港，率领十二艘船袭击了英格兰贸易商人约翰·霍金斯的船队。英格兰人伤亡惨重，约翰·霍金斯的表弟弗朗西斯·德雷克带领幸存者们乘一艘漏水的小船逃走。过后，霍金斯与德雷克铤而走险，先后成为英格兰皇家造船厂负责人、英格兰海军中将。】


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：  
弗朗西斯记得二十年前墨西哥城郊外庄园中的日子，那时他的身份是件战利品，与贫民窟里倚着酒馆门框的Omega们的不同点在于，他仅有一名客人，恩里奎兹总督。总督把他藏在这处僻静地方，他一言不发地立在窗边，明亮的阳光照着花园里的橄榄树，四照花耷拉叶子，渴望雨水，遥远的天边尘土飞扬。  
他身上裹一件丝绸睡袍，长及脚踝，棕红色的头发拢在耳后，总督要求他蓄发。  
矮桌上摆了几本书，西班牙文的宗教读物，弗朗西斯瞥瞥书籍封面，露出嫌恶的表情。他拒绝展开书本，好像纸页以硫磺制作，温度足以灼伤他的手指。  
他低头抚上小腹，前几天医生的话语萦绕在他耳边。弗朗西斯隐隐觉得，他的第一个孩子是个红发男孩，恍惚间他看到了自己从黄铜鎏金的摇篮里抱起襁褓中的婴儿。不对，他惊醒似的睁大眼睛，自己差点落入Omega身份铺成的陷阱，他需要对抗的不仅是标记带来的本能服从，也有Omega孕育婴儿的天性。他腹中是总督的孽种，他拒绝生下仇人的孩子，这个念头深深镌刻入弗朗西斯心底。  
弗朗西斯听见熟悉的脚步声，他知道总督想看到他回头，可是他没有。  
“弗兰克，我听医生说你这几天休息不好。”总督的声音近乎慈爱，他张开双臂，将弗朗西斯箍进怀里。  
总督身上的气息让他联想起墨水与烟草，弗朗西斯的瞳孔紧缩了一下，“我不喜欢墨西哥城的天气。”他慢条斯理地解开睡袍的纽扣，不愿意让它们被总督拽掉。总督眼里弗朗西斯的举动是为了维持最后一丁点的尊严与体面，捎带一点暧昧的暗示，庄园中的红发青年正在慢慢适应自身作为宠物的现实，屈服于他技巧高超的驯养方式。  
恩里奎兹的手背滑过弗朗西斯滑腻的皮肤，两根手指揪住Omega红润的嘴唇，牙齿咬住嘴唇不过是徒劳的反抗，另外三根手指轻敲了一下Omega的脸颊。弗朗西斯的嘴巴张开，柔软的舌头被alpha的食指与中指挟起，他想做的事是落下牙齿，他的手停留在睡袍仅剩的一颗没有解开的纽扣上，雕花的珠母贝纽扣咯得指尖发痛。  
他扯开了那枚纽扣，任凭它掉在地毯上。睡袍滑落至脚踝，他的腰间布满青青紫紫的指痕，蔓延到臀部，大腿根有几个还在沁血的牙印。恩里奎兹没拿燃烧的烟草烫他，他是否该感谢恩里奎兹的仁慈？  
Omega不会当面反抗，恩里奎兹取出衣兜里的水晶药瓶，旋开刻有海妖图案的瓶盖，喂给弗朗西斯一小口。辛辣苦涩的药水从口腔淌过喉管，像吞下了一口烈酒。恩里奎兹从不深究弗朗西斯的乖顺有几分真几分假，他厌倦了强制行为，索性偶尔给Omega饮下药物。弗朗西斯难以驯服，甲板上奔跑惯了的Omega不容易被锁进卧室，他清楚这一点。  
药物起效很快，弗朗西斯感到天旋地转，浑身被乱蓬蓬的焦灼充满，这感觉在他体内厮打缠绕，噬咬他的血肉。弗朗西斯眉头紧锁，瞧见自己坐在屋顶，拈住一只蜉蝣的尾须升入空中，僧帽水母代替了云层。  
急速的坠落，心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动，他正面跌入恩里奎兹的臂弯，恩里奎兹已老迈而死，头颅朽烂，眼眶有飞虫爬动，牙缝中钻出青苔。弗朗西斯踉跄几步，惊觉自己行走在一望无际的碧海，难耐的空虚变回药液溢出指尖，在灼热的阳光下蒸出气泡。  
空虚，亟待解决的是四肢百骸的空虚，身上每一寸肌肤的触感都被无限放大。他挪动臀部，跨坐在alpha两腿之间，湿滑的穴口毫无阻碍地吞入挺立的阴茎。身体的空虚得到抚慰，弗朗西斯仰头，身躯卖力地起伏，小巧的喉结在喘息声中上下滚动。他被填满了，性爱的快感充实了他，他不会因空虚而飘走跌入海中，悄无声息落入茫茫的深蓝。他的意识回到了卧室，重新认识到自己是一个渴望高潮的Omega，绞紧内壁挽留alpha的插入。  
他还是什么？一个落难的牧师，一个玩物。他记得灌药的事，他本应深深地厌恶这个alpha。恩里奎兹埋首，牙齿衔住他的一边乳肉，贪婪地啃咬，留下的印痕像一圈锁链。  
一个疯狂的念头让alpha想咬烂嚼碎Omega细腻的肌肤，这样做不行，他的弗兰克是特别的，血液流失的破碎身躯无法拼合。  
alpha的阴茎顶端触及Omega紧闭的生殖腔入口，刺痛激发了Omega保护孩子的本能。弗朗西斯软绵无力的手撑住alpha的肩头，不能再深了。  
他清醒得太快，那是他不爱的alpha，他必然不去爱alpha的孩子。弗朗西斯憎恨Omega的本能，却要装出被本能控制的模样。  
Omega惊慌失措的哀求撞入恩里奎兹耳中，“别……别伤害孩子……”，他定睛一看，弗朗西斯的钢青色眼睛上蒙了一层水雾。  
一切尽然符合恩里奎兹的掌控，就算是性子最烈的Omega，他的弗兰克，也可以被婴儿拴住。他期盼这个孩子的诞生，孩子改变了Omega。  
弗朗西斯跪趴在地，alpha尽兴地从背后操他，看不到他的眼睛瞬间折射出冷冽的光。他的穴口被alpha的阴茎撑满，淫液伴随着拍击声，从大腿根淌到膝盖，地毯上被洇出一小片水渍。孕期的Omega身体敏感，弗朗西斯经受不住快感的冲击，手肘着地往前爬行，被alpha掐住腰部拖回胯下。  
“你们的伪神抛弃了你。”alpha拉扯弗朗西斯的头发，轻蔑地笑了，“你将现在的状态视作苦行吗？”如果几个月前他心情不错，挥手放英格兰商船离去，弗兰克仍旧当牧师，几趟航行结束返回英格兰安心嫁给一个水手——码头上酗酒的水手不配拥有弗兰克，或终生隐藏Omega身份担任乡村牧师。他只想把他的弗兰克关起来，不惜以金银打造镣铐，掌控Omega的余生，等到死亡召唤他，也带弗兰克进坟墓。  
几下猛烈的顶撞，弗朗西斯的唇齿间除了呻吟，无法讲出任何成句的话语。他的信息素带了柠檬薄荷的香气，如同海滨仲夏里掺了朗姆酒的气泡饮料，回味有甘蔗汁粘稠的甜蜜。严肃的牧师袍换成轻薄透明的睡袍，英格兰商船上领唱赞美诗的喉咙，现在给新西班牙的总督唱出性爱中乐意听的调调。  
弗朗西斯的记忆深处，幼年的他以海边树林中的破船为家。夏日晴朗的夜晚，他站在甲板上看银河在蓝紫色的夜空中流淌不息，闲散的水手教给他辨认繁星，指引方向。弟弟约瑟夫打着哈欠，毛绒绒的小脑袋往他怀里蹭，头发里的树叶挂上他的衣襟。

Omega不能离开他的alpha，是恩里奎兹的错觉，并非弗朗西斯所坚信的。  
出逃的Omega被奴隶的小村落接纳，作为回报，弗朗西斯勤勉地教给大字不识的村民们读写，一如他在商船上教水手识字。  
他寄住在一个没有名字的混血少女的家里。弗朗西斯背诵圣经的时候，少女抱着自己的婴儿认真聆听。  
“听你讲的故事，我打算给孩子取个名字。”少女的眼睛亮晶晶的，去找正在从矮树枝上摘下浆果的弗朗西斯。  
“你想给她取什么名字呢？”弗朗西斯挑了一枚熟透的浆果，放进婴儿胖乎乎的小手里。  
少女咯咯地笑，折断一截树枝，在沙土地上划了几个字母，“我还没想好。”  
“对了，你也想过吗？”少女知道弗朗西斯干呕的原因，尽管对方的腹部还不明显。村子里包括少女在内的几人有生育婴儿的经验，大家会在需要的时候帮助弗朗西斯。  
树枝折断在弗朗西斯脚边，“还没有考虑。”  
弗朗西斯深知，时间已经不能再等了，捶打小腹是徒劳的。因着摆脱不了的，他所憎恶的标记，他下定决心不当Omega。割去Omega的腺体，足以使腹中的孩子死去，代价是，他再不会有孩子了。  
他燃起炭火，烤热了从庄园带出来的银匕首。  
小时候他在乡下听过的传说故事里，会巫术的Omega，有了仇人的孩子。Omega刺死孩子，乘坐一只蛋壳飞入荒野的长风中，不知所踪，是本性使然。  
弗朗西斯昏迷了两天，失血过多让他脸色憔悴。他梦见了普利茅斯的港口，他的弟弟们在冷风中望着铅云之下灰暗的大海，昔日海滩上打滚的男孩们，担忧他们的兄长，最小的托马斯忍住泪水——也许是因为饥饿。父亲朝他们走来，额头上深深的皱纹怎么也抚不平，牧师袍的手肘处有几个显眼的补丁。  
第三天，少女交给他一个散发着腥气的木盒。村民全是逃跑的奴隶，他们有一套独特的信仰，譬如用粗盐掩埋夭折的孩子，置于木盒中安葬。  
他迟疑了一下，接了过来。粗盐是沉重的，他虚弱的手腕甚至托不起来这个盒子。  
数年后他成为了海盗船长，领着水手上岸寻找帮助过他的那些人。沿着记忆中蜉蝣飞舞的道路，密林深处哪有当年的小村落，只有横七竖八的灌木与房屋烧毁的痕迹。

总督知道的太晚了，他的Omega溜去了一个小村落，手下的队伍搜遍村子，没有找到那个红发青年。肮脏的奴隶藏匿过他的弗兰克，似乎协助弗兰克逃到了更远的地方。  
他命令手下烧毁村庄，不留一个活口。总督的认知让他觉得此举属于惩戒行为，纵使他的弗兰克逃到世界尽头，Omega违抗不了标记。  
总督后悔的是，没有给他的弗兰克留下一幅画像。他喊来画家，执炭笔按描述在画布绘出弗兰克的样貌，生怕那张脸在自己的记忆里逐渐不清晰。庄园大门紧闭，玩忽职守的仆人统统送去该去的地方，陈设没有改变，仿佛住在这里的Omega只是去郊外游逛，只等夕阳照进大理石的回廊，Omega的马车到达门外。  
一切遵从原样，总有一天，他将把他的弗兰克接回庄园。  
往后的日子里，海盗在总督管辖的区域肆虐，他们频繁劫掠往来的商船，侵袭沿岸的小镇。岸上的人开始惧怕总督熟悉的那个名字，他仔细地审问过抓来的喽啰，他的弗兰克当了海盗，为的是报复他。  
（未完待续）

因为有说他发明了莫吉托，所以我设定他的信息素是莫吉托气味……  



	5. Chapter 5

（继续回忆  
本章有一些无节操YY~）  
第五章：  
“你在想什么？”恩里奎兹柔和地问，好似弗朗西斯仅仅是一只乖顺的柔软家猫，窝在椅子里打盹。  
弗朗西斯迷蒙地睁开眼睛，近日以来，他的睡眠愈发颠倒。他在白天恹恹地阖上双眼，蜷缩身体躺下，夜晚抖擞精神，自暴自弃一般地向alpha索取欲情的满足，仿佛变成了某种昼伏夜出的小动物。  
“我在想，我没有在想。”他赤脚踏上地毯，犹豫地看着恩里奎兹前额的几根白发。  
恩里奎兹伸手轻抚弗朗西斯的脸颊，手腕被弗朗西斯大胆地握住，Omega吻上了他的手，舌尖轻轻蹭一下手背。  
总督心情大好，他对Omega的驯服略有效果。金钱与声望可以积累，而年迈无法避免，他在弗朗西斯身上找到了久违的感觉，犹如一剂叫他错觉自己变年轻了的灵丹妙药，心脏在胸膛中泵出更多血液，缓解时间赠与他的衰老。弗兰克是性子很烈的Omega，来自于一片未知的荒野，不是嗅到他的财富地位主动上门讨好他，是被他捕获又驯养。恩里奎兹认为自身比先前以为的要强壮，此事带给他的成就感甚于成功镇压一场叛乱，或在朝堂之上压过政敌一头。  
墨西哥城郊外的太阳晒得沙砾地面炽热。恩里奎兹身边有一只比他年轻得多的宠物，不是附带其他义务牵涉家族利益的配偶，他们的生活远离伊比利亚半岛纷乱的社交场。总督早年有过一段山间别墅中的时光，骑马出门走入苍茫的雾霭，溪水慢吞吞流动，苇莺扑打翅膀，追逐水边的飞虫。山坡的另一侧，牧羊人驱赶羊群返回村舍，黄昏让铃铛的声音也变得柔和。  
他捧起弗朗西斯的脸，端详颤动的睫毛。弗朗西斯没有别过脸去，alpha舔舔他湿润的眼球，一丁点儿咸味，眼球光滑如水晶石打磨，有不同于水晶石的温热。Omega呼吸急促，就像身体的那个入口被某种东西深深地插入。  
恩里奎兹看得出，弗朗西斯想了一些他不知道的事。他寻思，Omega所想无非是有没有得到爱护怜惜，想衣服与首饰，想情爱与伴侣，欲情是Omega唯一的天资。  
总督不明白为什么弗朗西斯要在船上讨生活，弗朗西斯与那些不知羞耻的低贱Omega不同，落到自己手里的时候，他还是完好无损的。他视贫民窟的人为垃圾堆里的跳蚤，好吃懒做是天性使然，人生而有高低贵贱，底层Omega的坎坷境遇对他来说太过陌生，他想象不到其中的悲苦。马德里城的社交场所，出身不好又擅于交际的Omega攀附alpha，贪财拜物，他没兴趣知道那些人的假笑背后有没有斑驳的血泪。他猜不到，弗朗西斯的忧虑是——  
自己几个月没有回家，只依靠着父亲微薄的收入，粗面包与葱头够不够弟弟们吃。  
弗朗西斯·德雷克的家庭，母亲早逝，父亲埃德蒙是个清贫的牧师，有一群孩子需要抚养。除了最大的一个，其余的还在长身体，像雏鸟一样急着填饱肚子。  
在海边还能跟水手学习风向与海流，弗朗西斯热爱大海与船舶。他曾经盼望自己分化成alpha，beta也行，跟商船出海，说不定能拥有一艘沿海的驳船。  
没想到他最终分化成了Omega，贫穷Omega的未来不言而喻，要么嫁给一个水手或者农民，生养很多孩子，在劳累中拖垮身体，往往过早死去；侥幸长得漂亮，难免去乡绅家做仆人，名为仆人实则玩物，抱着私生子被赶出家门的也有；乡绅招募家境贫寒又有点文化的Omega做家庭教师，介于仆役或情人之间，老爷太太怂恿家中的alpha子女去引诱Omega家庭教师，为了“学会人事”，真要闹出什么来，大不了花钱摆平。  
就算全家人吃不上掺了木屑的面包，父亲也永远不会跟债主说，弗朗西斯是Omega。  
多病的父亲无法出海，只能忧心忡忡地看着长子弗朗西斯装作beta，走上商船甲板。远海航行薪水多一点，勉强支撑起一个家，但充满了各种叵测的危险，万一身份被发现，则不堪设想。老牧师埃德蒙每天祈祷，上帝保佑他的Omega儿子。他告诉弗朗西斯，要坚信自己是被上帝拣选的。

弗朗西斯依稀记得，当初他是住在乡下看不到大海的地方，屋顶是厚厚的茅草。为何后来全家挤在一艘破船里，父亲给水手们当牧师维持生计。  
童年的弗朗西斯蹒跚跟在父亲身后，好奇地看到，行人指着路旁吊起的叛乱者尸体窃窃私语。乌鸦发出凄惨的怪叫，晕头转向撞到墙壁。  
“我们的家，是被毁掉的。” 回去以后，老牧师埃德蒙皱眉，告诉长子家乡过去的战火。家里曾经有可以耕种的一小块田地，是属于他自己的，虽不富裕，也不至于一无所有。他悄悄为被杀害的新教徒祈祷。  
那时，规模或大或小的叛乱，频繁地降临英格兰的土地，波及村镇与荒原。随着王权的易位，昔日的叛乱行为被赞许，反抗的人转眼成了新的叛乱者。

有一年圣诞节，弗朗西斯用木片钉住甲板上的破洞，弟弟们喝完了一锅汤，勺子刮刮锅底，没有饿得抱着他直哭。大家靠近火炉，他扯下一束稻草，给几个年龄小的弟弟擦擦鼻涕，过圣诞节要干干净净。  
老牧师埃德蒙拍去肩头的落雪，两手空空走下船舱，勉强还了欠款利息，没有余下任何钱给孩子们买点东西。总有一天会苦尽甘来，孩子们是他唯一的盼头。  
他清清嗓子，“我教大家唱一首歌吧，弗朗西斯，你年龄最大，你领着大家。约瑟夫你在中间，乔别摸鼻子，托马斯要站直了腰杆。”他耐心地让孩子们排成一行，做了个手势起头：  
“……你所在之处  
充满了真爱与情谊  
此刻拥抱彼此  
在这神圣的圣诞节  
其他人也会……”  
船舱外大雪纷飞，他们唱着歌儿，想象自己住在有壁炉的大房子里，桌上是热腾腾的布丁，暂时忘记了寒冷。  
约瑟夫发烧咳嗽，小脸憋得通红，眼睛黯淡下去。几天以后，父亲不在家，男孩微弱的声音对弗朗西斯说，“哥哥，我忘记了怎么唱那首歌，”他瘦弱的胸膛里发出剧烈的喘气音，拉风箱似的，好不容易才止住，“你能再教我一遍吗？”  
弗朗西斯温柔地唱出歌谣，抱起弟弟在船舱里踱步，托马斯懂事地抽出稻草，塞住船舱的缝隙。男孩蜡黄的额头不那么烫了，呼吸愈渐微弱，一双小手乖乖地叠在胸前。似乎预感到了有事要发生，弗朗西斯脸上挂着微笑，重复欢快的歌谣。  
弗朗西斯眼角发红，唱出的音节微微抖动。仿佛岸上这艘破旧的船在歌声中乘风破浪，开往温暖的南方海域，岸边的树木抽芽生出果实，天空中飞过燕子，灰蓝的大鲸跃出水面。  
“哥哥，我不冷了。”这是约瑟夫对他说的最后的话。

弗朗西斯从总督身边逃走没超过一年，沿岸就闹起了海盗。总督接到的报告里声称，这群海盗尽管抢夺的财宝不算少，却不是滥杀无辜的那一类。他们占领一座小镇的时候，镇上有几个Omega要生孩子，海盗的首领还去看望了他们，给他们留下一些钱。惊魂未定的人们汇报给总督，海盗船长是个红发蓝眼的年轻人，个子不高，他们听说了他的名号。  
弗朗西斯·德雷克！  
Omega能当海盗船长，恩里奎兹难以置信，亡命之徒们没有生吞了弗兰克，竟然听弗兰克指挥。他原本以为，弗朗西斯逃回了英格兰，跟了别的alpha——然而普通的alpha无法覆盖高阶alpha的标记，弗兰克在热潮期喊的永远是他的名字，这是任何一个alpha的占有欲都不能容忍的。总督开始觉得，自己捕获的这个Omega当真不同寻常。这也让他愈发的不甘心，他有一天没能捉回他的弗兰克，不止是作为总督，清剿海盗不力，也是身为alpha的失败。  
恩里奎兹察觉到自己的失策，他低估了Omega的心力，一个标记也阻拦不了，一个孩子也拴不住。多年以后，沿岸的人们以“德雷克”代称英格兰海军，他才切实体会，自己当时捕获的是一个意想不到的猎物。  
那是他的幸运，以后不可能再有这种幸运了。  
倘若没出意外，他与弗朗西斯应该有孩子，海盗怎么会将孩子带在身边，多半是送给别人抚养或直接扔在修道院门口。他必须了解这件事，找到孩子，那是他的血脉，弗朗西斯不会从来不去看孩子，总督的私生子不能在贫民窟里长大。  
弗兰克会回到他身边，换回华美的衣服，在花园里散步，抚养他们的孩子。他请来学者教孩子拉丁语与礼仪，弗朗西斯也需要学会这些，与omega的漂亮相衬的技能。  
某天，恩里奎兹回到临时驻地的办公室，地毯蹭了几块泥巴，有旁人来过。他抬头，一眼瞅见写字台上多了什么。  
是一个精致的盒子，似乎是有人偷偷溜进来放在写字台上的。它以绣有繁复藤蔓的黑地天鹅绒包裹，四角缀了几朵干燥的小玫瑰，暗红的颜色像干涸的血迹。  
盒子附带一枚便笺，“我把你的东西还给你了”。  
总督认得弗朗西斯的笔迹，会心一笑，疑惑盒中会有什么。他没有立即打开，先在心中设想了无数可能，弗朗西斯逃跑带走的东西不多，一把银折刀，珐琅戒指，还有一些小物件。究竟是哪样东西值得弗朗西斯以这种方式归还，难道是某种隐秘的趣味，身上的穿环？  
他凝视盒子，一件包装精美的礼物，捯饬得简直像个浮夸的棺材，这盒子指不定是由弗朗西斯亲手装饰。玫瑰的余香掺杂了一点无法形容的其他气味，叫人无端联想起晚秋衰朽的悲凉。  
他定了定神，打开盒盖，盒子分量不轻，一抹猩红撞入眼中。  
内衬是猩红色的天鹅绒。  
恩里奎兹的鼻尖捕捉到隐隐的腥气，躺在里面的，是粗盐中的奇怪东西。  
它是某种血肉塑成的存在，皱巴巴的有点像干瘪的大型蠕虫，被粗盐长期腌渍，呈现出诡异的紫红色。他不知道它是什么，他从未见过这样的东西，前所未有的恐惧静悄悄爬上来，预备占据他的心。  
他俯身细看，那个“东西”有小小的手脚，两个墨渍似的圆点，是它的眼睛。  
恩里奎兹像挨了一记重拳，差点踉跄后退，一阵恶心浮现。血液在他耳中激荡，头皮发麻如同无数只虫孑爬过，他下意识扣上盖子，枯萎的玫瑰坠落桌面。  
盒子里是弗朗西斯的报复。  
他被alpha的自大冲昏了头脑，过于低估了弗朗西斯。以为驯服omega单凭欲情、金钱与一些看似有用的把戏，最好有一个孩子。  
沉重的心跳声冲击他的耳鼓，当中有什么不一样的跳动，他拿起那个盒子，一盒粗盐的重量，贴近耳畔。  
“咚……咚……”  
是敲门声。  
“阁下，您有空吗？这些文件需要您的过目。”秘书请求进来。  
得到允许之后，秘书挤进门缝，一如往常呈上文件，总督阁下的脸色不好，秘书想，这几个月又是印第安人叛乱，又是海盗的。他的目光扫过书架，第三层多了一个黑天鹅绒的盒子。  
接下来的事在恩里奎兹的记忆中扭曲变型，呈现出奇异的描述。葬礼不可能大张旗鼓，他总觉得有个婴儿躺在自己怀里，被他小心翼翼地抱着，有如很多年前他轻轻抱起自己从婚姻中获得的儿女。他大方地告诉神父，死者是自己夭折的私生子。这种事很正常，他在殖民地，不是在伊比利亚半岛，他的家眷根本不知道他做过这些。  
葬礼结束，婴儿在他的怀中死去。  
总督安葬了盒子里的娃娃，从那以后他经常遭到噩梦的困扰。噩梦里他抱了一个婴儿，襁褓中的男孩或女孩，长着红色头发，睁开跟自己一样的褐色眼睛，不哭也不闹。他在空荡荡的庄园里逡巡，手指探探婴儿的呼吸。  
他的孩子闭上了眼睛，停止呼吸。拿一根最轻的羽毛凑近孩子的脸，没有任何的颤动，一面镜子摆在婴儿面前，镜面没有泛起一星半点儿的水雾。  
每次他从噩梦中醒来，两只手掌上好像带了孩子逝去的余温，一缕余温在黎明之前消失无踪，他的手掌握不住。他今后永远不忘，自己与弗兰克的孩子，已经死掉了。  
他确实正在衰老。

十几年后。  
“阁下，非常抱歉，”扎拉特先生拿手绢揩去额头的汗水：“他以为我是阁下您的侄子，气急败坏要绞死我。”  
扎拉特先生长舒了一口气，“后来误会解除，大副告诉我，我没有性命之虞。说什么，德雷克船长不会杀掉手无寸铁的人……我发现德雷克船长在金鹿号的甲板上走来走去，就走过去吻他的手致谢。他很客气地接待了我，把我带到他的舱房，让我坐下来。他这样对我说。跟他说实话的人，都是他的好朋友。反过来呢，如果别人不告诉他真相，他会非常生气，所以告诉他真相，是我能采取的最好办法……然后他问到了重点，船上有多少金银？”  
总督后仰，靠上椅背，像在听吟游诗人唱歌。  
“我对他说没有，又重复了一遍，没有，只有供我使用的一些银餐具，还有一些杯子。他沉默了一会儿，然后转过头来，忽然问我是否认识阁下。我说认识……他又问的是，船上有没有您的亲属，或您的任何东西。”  
“我回答没有。”扎拉特先生将手绢揣进口袋，“不过他说，他说……”他迟疑了一下，“那句话对阁下相当无礼。”  
“说下去。”总督慈祥地看着被海盗放回来的商人。  
“与获得印度所有的金银财宝相比，他更愿意跟遇到阁下您，这样您就会明白他……他将怎样教您遵守绅士的诺言。”  
扎拉特先生低头，瞥见总督脸上并无怒意，于是添加了一句：  
“我能听得出来，德雷克船长的话语中，有钢铁般的苦涩。”  
“钢铁般的苦涩，”总督眼角的皱纹舒展开来，说出让扎拉特摸不着头脑的话，“弗朗西斯船长很聪明，可以说是狡猾。”  
自从弗朗西斯·德雷克因为兴旺的海盗事业而名声大噪，越来越多的西班牙绅士们把他当作一个可以正视的敌手，与固有印象里近海的臭虫不一样。别说恩里奎兹总督，连西班牙国王也“亲切”地称他为弗朗西斯船长。  
“他们在一起祈祷，他拿了本书给我看，上面有火刑的图片。他说他们不会伤害任何没有抵抗的西班牙人，除非，除非是您的亲属，或者您本人，他亲口说的。” 扎拉特先生这次大胆了。他印象中的德雷克是一个有绅士风度的无赖汉，抢走商人的物资，使他们更穷，却拒绝伤害他们，给每个人留下回家的路费，不是完全不讨人喜欢。  
“祈祷完毕，他们让一个男孩跳水手舞。那孩子大概十四五岁，好像叫什么约翰，总是跟在德雷克船长身边，与他一样的红头发，一起在船舱里画他们见过的东西，鸟类呀植物哇，还有风景。”  
“约翰，是个挺普通的名字。”恩里奎兹总督若有所思。  
“对了，与其说约翰是德雷克船长的表弟，不如说是养子。”扎拉特先生尽量讲讲总督感兴趣的话语。要不是汇报损失，他根本不可能有机会与总督说这么多话。  
果不其然，总督发问，“那孩子究竟长什么样？”  
扎拉特先生描述：“刚才说的红头发，尖下巴。说来，跟德雷克船长有点像，不同的是长着一双褐眼睛。”  
“有意思，”总督扶额，“绘画是一种有教养的爱好。”  
他的弗兰克逃离墨西哥城，将近十五年了。  
（未完待续）  
注：  
1、德雷克一家在“祈祷书之乱”中逃到海边。当时，很多新教徒被迫背井离乡。当时统治英格兰的是支持新教的爱德华六世。  
2、老牧师与儿子看到路边吊死的叛乱者，那些所谓的叛乱者出自托马斯·怀亚特的起义，旨在反对英格兰与西班牙联盟。当时统治英格兰的是支持天主教的“血腥玛丽”。  
3、文中提及的圣诞歌是一首古老的民谣，God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen  
4、历史上，弗朗西斯·德雷克的确有个叫约瑟夫的弟弟死在他怀里，不过并不是在小时候，是在一起当海盗的时候，约瑟夫死于热病。海盗们往往迷信，认为这是“上天的惩罚”，弗朗西斯请外科医生检查约瑟夫的尸体，试图证明并非某种超自然因素。  
他一共有11个弟弟，其中大部分都夭折了。  
5、是的，据历史记载，有一次德雷克与他手下的海盗们抢劫了一座沿海城镇，镇上有一些女人正在生孩子无法躲避，海盗们去看望她们，并且表示不会伤害她们。  
6、关于德雷克善待西班牙俘虏的事，拿火刑图片吓唬俘虏，却基本上不会真正伤害他们，也是有历史记载的。  
7、“提及总督，德雷克船长的话语里带了钢铁般的苦涩。” 出自历史上，扎拉特先生对德雷克的描述。  
据记载，德雷克说：“与获得印度群岛上所有的金银财宝相比，我更愿意跟遇到恩里奎兹总督，那时你就会明白，我将怎样教他遵守绅士的诺言。”  
8、历史上，约翰·德雷克是弗朗西斯·德雷克的表弟，也是养子。弗朗西斯·德雷克没有自己的孩子。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：

弗朗西斯到达宫廷的时候，夜幕已经降临了。他缓步走过大理石回廊，路过那些镜子与烛台，他的影子在身后拖得很长，融入冷清的夜色。

会客室的光线昏暗，伊丽莎白女王平静地坐着，埃塞克斯伯爵依偎着她，侧脸枕在她的膝盖。她戴了戒指的手指拂去埃塞克斯伯爵耳边的乱发，“好的，乖孩子，你可以回去休息了。”

埃塞克斯伯爵顺从地站起来，向女王行礼告退。

走出门外没几步，他遇到了弗朗西斯。

“夜安，伯爵阁下。”弗朗西斯行礼。

“你好呀，德雷克，”埃塞克斯伯爵遗憾地对弗朗西斯说，“今天没机会了，我还想听你讲环游世界的故事。”

弗朗西斯的表情不再严肃，他像个老水手一样拍拍埃塞克斯伯爵的肩膀，“没问题，年轻人。”

女王招手让弗朗西斯过来，“陪我喝两杯。”

房间深处的黑暗中走出两个侍女，手持酒杯与酒瓶。

弗朗西斯走过去站在伊丽莎白身边，她又让他坐下，接过他递来的一只镶宝石的酒杯。

她打量一番他的衣着，“罗伯特是不是说过，黑色挺称你的红头发。”

“是的，莱斯特伯爵教过我很多东西。”他谨慎地说。

“你与沃尔特去过好几次教堂了。”

“我们都很……都很想他。”他努力微笑了一下。

“你们是爱他的。”她的嘴唇触碰一下杯沿，喝了一小口葡萄酒。

弗朗西斯短促地笑了笑，“爱？我怕我担不起这个分量，唯有您才担得起。”

“我都知道，两年前我派他去荷兰前线，你为了去看他，做了多少努力。”伊丽莎白的记忆里，那是潮湿阴森的一年，荷兰的战事深陷泥潭，她不得不为日渐高涨的军费开支头痛。

“我也是为了您，我不能什么全不做。更何况，沃尔特同样担心他。”两年前，弗朗西斯请沃尔特·罗利帮忙劝说女王，允许他带着船舶、士兵与军饷去荷兰探望莱斯特伯爵，他与莱斯特伯爵下棋，像在英格兰那样无拘无束地聊天。

伊丽莎白的目光锐利起来，“你们都说了些什么？”

“荷兰人是否支持我们在西班牙展开新的行动。还有，他不在的时日里，伦敦发生了哪些事。”弗朗西斯对答如流。

“过去了一个多月，忽然觉得，我是不是已经老了？”伊丽莎白的声音很轻很轻，莱斯特伯爵已经去世一个多月了。一种诡异的实感会在夜深人静时浮现于她的内心，她开始察觉时间在无声无息地侵蚀她的生命，如同屋檐下的水滴冲刷岩石。

摇曳的烛光映在伊丽莎白深色的瞳仁里，她卸去了白日里庄严的妆容，鼻翼两侧有深深的纹路，几个凹陷的细小疤痕落在橄榄色的皮肤上。

“您始终是全英格兰最高阶的alpha。”弗朗西斯缓缓地说。

伊丽莎白没有搭理他这句话，她又提到了莱斯特伯爵，葡萄酒让红晕浮现在她的脸颊，“我给他写过的信，现在又回到我的手里了，他放在一个华丽的柜子里。”

得知莱斯特伯爵病死的消息，伊丽莎白当即下令抄没其家产。

“莱斯特伯爵是个很懂生活趣味的人。”弗朗西斯巧妙地评价。

“我第一次看到你，是在他宅邸的花园，”她靠向雕花的椅背，放声笑出来，“我对他说，他的花园里有一只猫在玩球。”

那是十多年前的一天，晌午的阳光照着修剪整齐的树篱，大部分的草坪晒得温暖，建筑的阴影遮蔽的地方有凉风吹过。弗朗西斯悠闲地玩着滚球，那时他还不到三十岁，莱斯特伯爵喜欢让他陪自己玩。

假的，以前已经见过面了。他们，伊丽莎白、莱斯特伯爵，还有弗朗西斯，在泰晤士河入海口附近，比那一天还早个几年。伊丽莎白不打算提，旧事纷乱如纺车上的羊毛。

“你们喜欢玩这个，”伊丽莎白双手的指尖交叠，“无敌舰队打来的当天，你在山坡上坚持完成了最后一局。”

“非常抱歉，这只是个传闻，陛下。”弗朗西斯辩解，“或许他们认为这有利于夸耀战事的胜利。”

“西班牙人现在还以为他们赢了。”伊丽莎白玩味地说。

“更多的人将知道究竟谁是胜利者，知道上帝是站在我们这一方的。”弗朗西斯补充道，“勇敢而虔诚的绅士们，无畏的水手们。”他难以忍受的是，战后水手们被就地解散，一部分人有伤病，落下了残疾，生活无着。

伊丽莎白察觉了他话里有话，“我也不忍心看到。”

这场大战几乎耗空国库。英格兰不像西班牙，整个美洲的金银与爪哇的香料源源不断流入西班牙，他们有能力组织一支无敌舰队，英格兰没有那么多殖民地。这场战争如果失败，英格兰就亡国了。

“梅迪纳·西多尼亚值个二十万克朗。”她想起这茬，“要等他们从胜利的狂欢回过神来。”

“我去处理文件。”伊丽莎白指指弗朗西斯的领口，示意他去合适的地方等待。

她过了大约一个小时才回来，弗朗西斯做了一些准备工作，他看看雕花床柱，心算了一会儿水手安置费用的缺口。他可以与好友们建立一个基金会，发动募捐，霍金斯应该会同意，还有海军大臣霍华德，以及……以及，他想，要是莱斯特伯爵还活着就好了。

他们很早就认识了。莱斯特伯爵记得普利茅斯海边的弗朗西斯，给弗朗西斯写了封介绍信，推荐他跟约翰·迪大师学纬度测算。

这个故事在外人眼中的版本是，1573年，弗朗西斯的海盗事业取得成功，带给他船只与财富，他灵敏地嗅到了一个好机会，节俭的英格兰政府把对爱尔兰平叛委托给私人投资者，许诺以好处。弗朗西斯像许多想碰碰运气的人一样，被卷入了爱尔兰的攻略，他使用自己从西印度群岛顺来的护卫舰参战，指挥这两艘船，每月拿四十二先令的薪水。

莱斯特伯爵注意到了他，一个优秀的指挥官，出身一文不名。用他的创业者经历游说上流社会的绅士给他提供赞助，巧妙地迎合上流社会的贪婪。

铺在这个漂亮的红发青年面前的，是一张地图，莱斯特伯爵问弗朗西斯，“为了报复西班牙国王对英格兰的冒犯，应该怎么惹恼西班牙国王？”

弗朗西斯在莱斯特伯爵面前表现得十分机敏，他回答，西班牙人在西方是薄弱的，但是拒绝就这个问题写出任何文字。

“你是个聪明人，不是什么贪婪的暴发户。”莱斯特伯爵如此评价他。

随着进一步的了解，两人之间产生了更深的羁绊，弗朗西斯能理解莱斯特伯爵主张对西班牙开战。他们同样憎恨天主教徒，同样被“夺走过一切”。天主教的王统治英格兰的时候，莱斯特伯爵失去了自己的父亲与兄弟，变得一贫如洗。他被关入伦敦塔，拿着一纸死刑判决。

弗朗西斯沉浸在回忆中。直到伊丽莎白进来躺下，他也爬到床上。

两个人没怎么说话，伊丽莎白比以往更沉默。弗朗西斯没有不合时宜地提安置费的问题，此刻他仅仅是个Omega。他早已割去了后颈的腺体，一般alpha的信息素对他不起作用，伊丽莎白是个顶阶alpha。

她的信息素对他起作用，但是她无法标记他。所以她会咬伤他后颈的疤痕，每一次。

alpha进入了他。Omega的眼角起了皱纹，身体里面还是又软又热。他听到alpha轻轻的叹息，她没在他体内成结，月光洒在她身上，如同薄薄一层霜雪，窗外是灰蒙蒙的蓝色。

他的手指捏住枕头上的一枚流苏。

“我累了，你回去吧。”结束之后，她侧躺着，不去看他。

弗朗西斯动作轻柔地爬下床，他确定在他走出门口的时候，她还没睡着，呼吸均匀平稳。

他躺在浴缸里喝下了侍从递来的草药茶，清苦的味道驱散了他的倦意。

她还能再活很多年，甚至比他活得还长。

晨光熹微，他骑马回到宅邸。

药草茶的味道很难在口中散去。一杯苦涩的饮料是必须的程序，尽管割去腺体的Omega不可能有孩子。他没有任何孩子，他曾经有一个养子，五年前他的约翰被西班牙人掳走了，没有回家。

五年前

约翰是个红发男孩，褐色眼睛，是弗兰克的表弟，其实是养子，两个人一起躲在船舱里画岸边的风物。恩里奎兹反反复复咀嚼着这几句话语，约翰看上去十四五岁，他的弗兰克逃走了十五年。

起先是怀疑，怀疑的事想多了就觉得颇为可信。不知不觉中，恩里奎兹固执地猜测，当年弗朗西斯肯定是随便找了个娃娃骗他，约翰才是弗朗西斯跟他的孩子，说养子只不过是为了掩人耳目。

他执迷不悟，不明白自己深陷这种想法的真正原因是，他试图解脱内心的愧疚，远离关于婴儿死去的余温的噩梦，还有盒子里的娃娃，皱巴巴好似某种大型蠕虫，血液冲击太阳穴的感觉记忆犹新。他猜测了无数个理由来印证他的想法，他心中觉得那是证据。弗兰克是爱他们的孩子的，否则就不会在某次欢爱中惊慌失措地求自己不要伤害孩子，这件小事成为了他全部希望的源头，他揪住这根蛛丝，往上爬出地狱的硫磺火湖。

Omega的本能皆是如此，他说服自己。

弗兰克怨恨他，找了个娃娃吓唬他，但是没有杀掉他们的孩子，因为弗兰克是爱着孩子的，肯定不会真的让孩子死去。约翰的身世肯定是弗兰克编造的，方便孩子体面的长大。

雨声铺天盖地，滂沱的暴雨给屋檐织了一层水幕。屋内厚重的帷幔拉开，恩里奎兹目不转睛地盯着男孩的脸，就像可以从这张稚嫩的脸上，看到他所寻求的一切前尘往事。

男孩顶多十四岁，身量还未长开，看上去像小一号的弗兰克，看不出来像不像恩里奎兹自己。恩里奎兹的目光落在男孩手腕处的淤青上，士兵无礼地拧了男孩的手腕，他不满地想。

约翰眼睛上的蒙布被取掉，正对着他的是一位老人，面容清瘦，两颊凹陷，满头白发梳理得一丝不苟，戴了雪白华丽的拉夫领。

“你是弗兰克·德雷克的什么人？”

这个老人提起了约翰的养父，是用昵称称呼的。很奇怪，不是吗？为什么西班牙人要用昵称，约翰明白，西班牙人最恨德雷克船长。老人是个西班牙人。

约翰思索，糟糕，他落到西班牙人手里了。弗朗西斯的船上，大副名叫奥克森姆，渔民出身的奥克森姆教给约翰用鱼叉抓鱼，从鱼脑袋里挑出小石头。后来，大副落到了西班牙人手里，吊死了。

西班牙人会不会也吊死他？

“我是他的小听差。”男孩警惕地回答。

“不对，他是你的表哥，他把你当做孩子抚养。”恩里奎兹坐在弗朗西斯生活过的房间里，细瞧这个叫约翰的男孩，这间屋子里的一切陈设皆为弗朗西斯逃跑那年的模样，如果他的弗兰克没有逃跑，约翰会在这个房间的卧室里出生，也不会叫约翰了，不是“约翰”，是“胡安”。一名beta男孩，弗朗西斯生出的红发褐眼男孩，恩里奎兹总督想好了名字，一个西班牙名字。

“跟你有什么关系？”男孩气鼓鼓地别过脸。他听说过西班牙人的酷刑，他们会剖开他的腹部，拽出他的肠子，绞死他。

他摆出一副要打要杀随意的凛然作态，心里怎么不害怕，被自己的肠子绞死，不知道有多痛。

恩里奎和蔼地说，“这样，我送你几条灵缇犬，马厩里的马，随你爱挑哪个。”他哄着约翰，“附近的丛林是猎鹿的好去处。你讲一讲你的故事。”总督早先在婚姻中也有过几个儿子，一般而言，十四五岁的男孩子最感兴趣的东西就是这些了。

“我不讲。”约翰瞪了恩里奎兹一眼。他相信，他的养父会来救他的。

“你一准是在美洲出生的，我知道，你出生在西印度群岛的某个小镇上。”恩里奎兹佯作无奈。

“才不是，我的家乡是普利茅斯。”话音刚落，男孩失策地掩住嘴。

“我的家乡是普利茅斯，我是德雷克船长的表弟，被他当作养子抚养。”约翰重复了一遍总督方才的话语，“我的故事讲完了。”

约翰说的全是实话，问题是恩里奎兹不那么认为。

“不要撒谎，你是弗朗西斯与某个英格兰alpha的孩子吧。”恩里奎兹激将男孩。

男孩不吃这一套，撇撇嘴，翻了个白眼。之后，无论恩里奎兹如何问他，哄他说要叫他过上小少爷的生活，他统统一言不发。

恩里奎兹走出房间，他有的是时间慢慢问出来约翰的身世，无论如何别吓到约翰。十四岁的孩子罢了，他岂会看不出来约翰在竭力掩饰恐惧，男孩害怕遭受酷刑。

他差点没伸手托起约翰的脸颊，约翰一定会是他的孩子，他的心被无凭无据的狂喜包围，意识不到自己偏激似的固执。他的孩子健康长到十四岁，还环游了世界，是个聪明的男孩。噩梦将不再缠绕他，他的手指触摸到的不再是盒子里冰冷死去的娃娃，是一个活着的孩子，热乎乎的手掌。

仆人送了食物给约翰，喊他“小少爷”。约翰以为自己会被扔进监狱，西班牙人不给他吃的，骂他英格兰臭虫，这事与他预料的不符，他的养父环游了世界一圈——他也全程跟在船上，自豪无比。养父在英格兰出名了，难道他们是要以自己作为人质，进行某种要挟？约翰是个十四岁男孩，阅历比同龄人丰富，他想到了这一层面。

约翰担心食物有毒，加了催使食用者说实话的巫术，他们问他环游世界的事，金鹿号的锚地在北美的哪里。

他实在挨不住饥饿，祈祷也没有用。正是长身体的时候，他两天没有吃东西，蹲在房间角落里面对墙壁，点心的香气往鼻孔里钻。

食物没有任何问题。约翰的计划是逃跑，船上的海盗跟他说过“从西班牙人手中逃跑”的经历，不能坐以待毙。西班牙人暂时好声好气，没有对他使用酷刑，不代表以后不会。

窗外暴雨如瀑，炸雷劈向庄园背后的山坡，照亮了花园中被狂风折断的树干。

约翰身形瘦小，足以钻进大人爬不进去的地方。他动作伶俐，浑身淋得湿透，雨水浇在他头顶，他带着这个年龄段特有的无所畏惧，雨声与雷声掩护了他。

总督不准任何人伤害约翰，追捕者不许用枪或者弓箭，猎犬也无能为力，暴雨冲走了男孩的足迹与气味。

他们骑了马，沿着泥泞的小径，艰难地搜寻约翰。

男孩迷失于盛夏的密林，水坑旁边没有蜉蝣。

“约翰——”他似乎听到了总督苍凉的声音，穿过密集的雨声，呼唤他。

他转身回头，夜色黑得像深海。

“约翰——”

雷声滚滚，男孩像一只受惊的小动物，吃力地踏进泥水，他的脸上、胳膊上被枝叶划出不少血痕。

他不想被吊死在墨西哥城的广场上。。

约翰跌进了一个深坑，是捕兽的陷阱，坑底削尖的木桩穿透了他的胳膊，重重刺入他的腹部。

鲜血染红了深坑底部的积水。

约翰在剧痛中艰难地抬头，天空中繁星点点，暴雨已经停歇，密林里有滴水的声音，虫鸣阵阵。

他一定要活下来，横渡太平洋的六十九天里，没有岛屿与海岸，海浪日复一日单调地拍打船体。而夜晚不同，星空为他们指引方向，太平洋的星空无比璀璨，远胜秘鲁海岸的珍贵钻石。有时候繁星出现在海里，海面蒙上如梦似幻的淡淡光芒，照得海水深处呈现出绿宝石似的颜色，大鲸裹上柔和的浅金色光晕，忽而自水中跃出，拍碎了一片星海。

男孩的体温流失得很快，他在寒冷与疼痛中缩成一团。

临终前模糊的意识里，约翰看到了养父弗朗西斯，从坑洞中抱出另一个他，他想喊，“别把我丢在这里”，嗓子里却发不出声音。暴雨洗过的碧蓝天空清澈无比，一丝云絮飘过，杜鹃的鸣叫脆生生的。

他长大以后，要当船长。

恩里奎兹眼前的景象与多年前盒子里的内容重叠了，男孩皱巴巴的瘦小身躯瑟缩在一块帆布上，血污与泥水糊了满身。

他蹲下来，像无数次在梦里做过的那样，徒劳地试探男孩的鼻息。

部下撤到几步开外，并没有听到恩里奎兹被疲惫浸透的声音，

“弗兰克，恨我吧。”

他困在黑天鹅绒的盒子中，粗盐深深掩埋了他，堆挤在他的胸口，他每一次艰难的呼吸，伴随的是沉痛的哀伤。

“听说你是个海盗？”男孩小心翼翼地掏出一个红红的大橘子，“吃吧，我是约翰。”

“你就是托马斯说的那个小表弟？”弗朗西斯嘀咕，“给我准备的橘子？”他接过橘子，碰碰约翰的鼻尖。

男孩拽住他的衣袖摇晃，“我想去当海盗。”

“你还太小啦。听我叔叔的话，乖乖梳羊毛。”弗朗西斯剥开橘子，往嘴里扔了一瓣，剩下的递给约翰。

“好吧。”约翰灰溜溜地往回走。

弗朗西斯走出十来步，猛然回头，篱笆的边缘露出一个红发的小脑袋，怯怯地看着他。

“你怎么不肯走？”弗朗西斯板着脸问。

“我就是要跟着你。”约翰从篱笆后面跳出来。

（未完待续）

注：1、莱斯特伯爵，即罗伯特·达德利，伊丽莎白一世的favourite，在某些场合里以王夫待遇出面，然而伊丽莎白拒绝与他结婚。

埃塞克斯伯爵，罗伯特·达德利的继子，伊丽莎白一世的favourite，很得晚年的伊丽莎白宠爱。埃塞克斯伯爵于1601年因谋反被斩首。

沃尔特·罗利爵士，诗人，伊丽莎白一世的favourite，后来因为红杏出墙被关进伦敦塔。

2、历史上，弗朗西斯·德雷克的养子约翰·德雷克于1583年被西班牙人掳走，再也没有回来。本文为了剧情需要，改小了约翰的年龄。

附:有一首诗，翻译：時雨弾正

【

伟大的、著名的、永远被尊敬的骑士，弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士，以及我小小的、小小的自我

——海曼

这个人，当我小时候，我见过他

当他走上托特纳斯的长街时

他问我是谁家的孩子。我回答他

他问我他的好朋友在不在这里

一个漂亮的红橘子，他拿在手中

他给了我，我非常高兴，

他抱起我，吻我的脸颊，祈祷“上帝保佑我的孩子。”

这句话我至今仍记忆犹新

】

海曼先生回忆这件事是在1586年，或许他让德雷克想起了自己失踪的养子吧。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：

时隔两个月，无敌舰队惨败的消息终于传到了伊比利亚半岛，对沉浸在虚假胜利中的西班牙朝野来说，不啻为一记重击，他们甚至还没筹备好得胜庆典。菲利普国王将自己关在书房里长达数天，桌上胡乱摊着迟来的战报，上面留了潦草的批示。他引以为傲的无敌舰队已经溃败，他任命的总司令西多尼亚公爵被英格兰人俘虏，副司令里卡尔多带领残存的船只，正绕道爱尔兰，预备调头南下折返西班牙。

菲利普国王统治着迄今为止最大的国土，坐拥美洲与爪哇的财富。他不敢相信无敌舰队的失败，只能将其归结为上帝的旨意，是上帝对西班牙的考验。这些年来，他逐步抛弃了与国王身份相符的世俗娱乐，抛弃了舞会与狩猎，他更愿意像个隐士似的在修道院里祈祷冥想。通常的观念中，Omega感兴趣的无非舞会、交际，岂知一旦一个Omega成为了王，那么他就不算是个Omega了。

“把德雷克给我抓回来，抓住他，永远阻止他的阴谋诡计。”无敌舰队远征之际，菲利普国王下达了这条旨意。他很想看到德雷克沦为阶下囚，他会狠狠地嘲讽这个不知天高地厚的海盗，胆敢与西班牙海军展开所谓的“私人战争”。一个卑微的海盗，底层爬上来的beta，参与指挥英格兰七拼八凑的海军，口出狂言挑基督教世界最有权势的国王。

恐慌笼罩了西班牙举国上下，很少有哪家贵族，没有个孩子在无敌舰队谋了一官半职，街巷里是市民的议论声，夹杂着低沉的哭泣，谁家没有亲故在无敌舰队服役。流言暗中传播，说英格兰海军乘胜追击，马上要进犯西班牙本土。

西多尼亚公爵心事重重地脱帽致敬，伊丽莎白拖延了将近两个月才召见他，并非大张旗鼓的召见，有法国大使与几位海军军官作陪。公爵没有被归乡的心愿冲昏头脑，他估算自己的赎金，揣测伊丽莎白召见他的目的，她不会轻易放过他，得在他身上尽可能榨出钱财。然而，他不善于打理财富，负债九十万达克特并非虚言。

门多萨大使曾在报告中描述，英格兰的女王“被几万个魔鬼缠住了”。西多尼亚公爵所见的，是一位个头中等、深色眼睛的女人，衣裙的刺绣花团锦簇，红色的假发缀了珍珠宝石，以浓重的粉黛遮掩真实的表情。她身边侍立了一个稚气未脱的黑发少年，是新近得宠的埃塞克斯伯爵。

伊丽莎白关切地询问西多尼亚公爵，在英格兰的生活可还适应，德雷克有没有亏待于他，末了附带“适应不熟悉的生活需要时间。”言外之意，她暂时不会放他回国。

公爵的回应是客套的，伊丽莎白作聆听状，和蔼地点头。

“和平是这个艰难世道里最宝贵的东西，我确实无意与西班牙宣战。”她惆怅地说，“现在战争结束，两国皆蒙受了莫大的苦痛。我每每自责没有尽最大努力维持住长久以来的和平。希望有一天，我国的商船能与西班牙的商船一样，停泊于西印度群岛的港口，两国的商人们再无冲突，兄弟相称。”

伊丽莎白野心不小，怕不是要打西印度群岛的主意。去年难道不是英格兰人率先袭击西班牙的加的斯城？公爵腹诽。当时英格兰海军烧毁了供应给无敌舰队的几乎所有桶材，航行需要木桶板储存淡水与食物，木桶板讲究得很，有一点儿潮湿的木材都会让淡水轻易发臭，在军中传染疫病。

“西班牙的国王，一向是我最敬重的人。我常常与他通信，寄托对我姐姐的哀思。”伊丽莎白拿出已故的姐姐玛丽当托词，玛丽在位期间，与西班牙国王菲利普有过一段婚姻。

公爵言词清晰，“陛下，您言辞真切，发自内心地以为，和平才是您的目标。恕我冒昧，倘若有人渡海而至，胆敢破坏您苦心孤诣维持的和平，那么该当何罪？”

无敌舰队渡海远征，是一次正义的海上十字军，为了惩处英格兰的新教异端，公爵始终坚信。

“自然是重罪。”伊丽莎白优雅地笑了，缀在发梢的一圈钻石流光溢彩。

“陛下。去年的时候，我曾经分担了一部分陆军防务工作，在加的斯城恰巧领教了英格兰海军，他们作战勇猛，与我方无敌舰队不分上下。”不过是些辞令，公爵想，尽管自己是个败军之将，切勿忘记在敌人面前，维护西班牙的尊严。

公爵恳切地说，“既然陛下表示，蓄意破坏和平属于重罪。请问，您打算怎么处罚去年袭击加的斯城的人？”

伊丽莎白保持着笑容，往旁边看了看，“重罪。”女王的声音骤然严厉，“德雷克，你知道你的罪过吗！去年我派人传令，不许你擅自出海。”

伊丽莎白做这种事太熟练，“深思熟虑”一番宣称取消行动，叫信使紧急赶往港口“拦住他们”。信使永远会因为各种各样的原因耽搁，等到达港口，战列舰已然无影无踪。

弗朗西斯·德雷克爽快上前，单膝跪下，“我愿意承担一切的过错，是我毁了英格兰与西班牙的和平。”

如此容易，公爵飞快地想，这里面有什么不对，“希望德雷克得到严惩，把他从加的斯城劫掠的东西统统归还我国。”

埃塞克斯伯爵忽然站了出来，“陛下，求求您了，别处罚德雷克。”

弗朗西斯瞄了一眼埃塞克斯伯爵，小Omega满脸焦急的神色，眉头难堪地皱起。

伊丽莎白考虑了一会儿，一副十足的纠结模样。

她缓慢地说：“为了完美的和平，不惜一切代价。我对待臣民，素来宽厚，过度的严厉会滋生意想不到的变乱，这是任何人不希望见到的。”

她说得那么真挚，要不是公爵听过流亡的英格兰天主教徒哭诉，可能就信了伊丽莎白的说辞。英格兰恢复了车裂酷刑来对付天主教传教士，这不是伊丽莎白的命令，她从来没有签署过这种残忍的文件，枢密院的首席秘书沃沃辛厄姆替她扛下酷吏的名声。女王的一双手始终干干净净，不沾一滴血，谁也心知肚明，如果不是她的默许，酷刑岂会被实施。

去年年初，她的表妹因谋反被斩首，她不忍心杀死自己可怜的表妹，是底下的人罔顾她的意见，她没来得及下达谕旨阻止。事后她恸哭了好几天，将“负责人”投入伦敦塔，由于“过度悲伤”，整整一个月无法召见西班牙大使。

公爵猜测，那一个月里，伊丽莎白是在听海军们商讨作战计划。

女王沙哑的嗓音声声入耳，语气宛如某家贵族宴会上温和的女主人，而不是尊贵的君主，“惩罚针对的是执迷不悟的人，重要的是诚心悔悟自己的过失，”她看向弗朗西斯，“你对自己做过的事，认识清楚，我就无需惩罚你。”

“感谢仁慈的陛下，宽恕了我。”弗朗西斯以一种感激的腔调说。他陪伊丽莎白演了一出好戏，从伊丽莎白那里得到一个凭证。

早在她开始赏识他的时候，她对他说过，“如果我不认你，你也明白为什么，不必介意。”

“好吧。大使先生，”伊丽莎白呼唤法国大使，“你扶起来他。”

法国大使踯躅了一下，扶起来德雷克爵士很轻巧，背后意味着法国赞同英格兰对此事的处理可不轻巧。他仪态端正地走近，扶起德雷克爵士，扶起英格兰人心目中的英雄，西班牙人眼里地狱逃出的黑巫师。

伊丽莎白忧愁地对西多尼亚公爵说，“差点忘了，等你回国，代我向西班牙国王问安。我很关心他的健康，听说他总是把自己关在修道院里。”

三十多年前，菲利普国王还是菲利普王子，是伊丽莎白的姐姐玛丽的Omega。伊丽莎白因为无中生有的谋反罪名，被姐姐投入伦敦塔。菲利普没少劝玛丽杀掉伊丽莎白永绝后患，倘若两人的孩子出世，务必处死伊丽莎白。

玛丽重病濒死之际，宣布释放伊丽莎白，明确自己的妹妹为继承人。姐姐病得昏迷不醒，吐出的血液变成了棕色。菲利普在回廊后面追上伊丽莎白，指尖抚上她的胳膊，信息素馥郁的香味引诱着她。

她冷冰冰地闪开，“你是我姐姐的Omega。”

“她是个beta。”

西多尼亚公爵闷闷不乐地挥拍，观赏完英格兰君臣整的一出闹剧，伊丽莎白竟然叫埃塞克斯伯爵负责招待他，弗朗西斯·德雷克与沃尔特·罗利陪同。在埃塞克斯伯爵的建议下，四人去宫廷中的场地玩起了网球。

伊丽莎白承诺放他回国，但是不想在他的事上浪费时间。他不知道的是，在利用他赚到至少二十五万克朗之前，她不允许他离开英格兰。

“今天发生的事，我要记下来，问一问我的老师培根先生。”埃塞克斯伯爵仰起脸，挥动球拍。他十分敬重培根先生，每个礼拜不止见培根一次。培根教他对一些问题进行有见地的分析，埃塞克斯伯爵乐在其中，梦想成为一名治世能臣，为伊丽莎白分忧。

弗朗西斯击回公爵发出的球，他个子不是很高，得迅速跳起来，“培根……我在议会辩论里见过这个人。”

培根是埃塞克斯伯爵的老师，而在之前，莱斯特伯爵抽空也亲自教导埃塞克斯伯爵。

沃尔特，还有弗朗西斯自己，一样蒙受过教诲。弗朗西斯眼前浮现了这样一幅场景，他从书架上寻找一册希腊文的海图。莱斯特伯爵坐在写字台边，羽毛笔蘸了墨水，留下一行行字迹。外面是白茫茫的雪地，玻璃窗覆了一层寒气，壁炉里的火光给莱斯特伯爵的脸颊染上温暖的颜色。

莱斯特伯爵吻过他，在书架旁。

“找到了吗？”莱斯特伯爵瞅瞅那个红发的身影。

弗朗西斯亮出图册的封面，“非常感谢您。”远洋海图几乎没有英语的，迟早有一天，他要用英语绘制一份。

“一名真正的绅士不应该只懂英语，这属于规则的一部分。”莱斯特伯爵搁笔，望望窗外铅灰色的天空，“你有没有见过海图上的太平洋？”

“在中美洲，我爬上山坡，眺望过那片海。”弗朗西斯说。他以前的大副奥克森姆自告奋勇去美洲的西海岸探险，却被西班牙人捉住。

弗朗西斯展开海图，“如果我能到达的话……只有葡萄牙人横穿过那里，一次。”

莱斯特伯爵执笔，纸页溅了一小滴墨汁，“你觉得西班牙人做得到么？他们失败过。”

“一切全凭上帝的旨意。”他与弗朗西斯相视而笑。

伊丽莎白立于窗前，俯瞰网球场上跑来跑去的几个人。她有几天没听沃尔特唱歌了，今天晚上没什么事打扰的话，就召见他，玩一个小时小键琴。沃尔特打牌输了就找侍女们借钱，她们红着脸借给他。

弗朗西斯戴了鸵鸟毛装饰的阔边帽，藏起他柔软的红发。

伊丽莎白年轻之时，她不喜欢有人陪着散步，早晨起来她至少花半个小时在园林里，卫兵站在树篱外，女仆可别走近，她的鞋跟踏上草坪，自由自在地走向樱桃树下。

弗朗西斯的出现改变了她的想法，有大约两年的时间，弗朗西斯经常陪她漫步于园林，用欢快的嗓音与她聊天。她和弗朗西斯谈论金色镶边的窗帘，嘲笑西班牙人，说说冒险的经历，从美洲大陆最南端的企鹅到爪哇群岛的椰子蟹，她称呼他为“我的海盗”，两人结束了散步，往往会回到房间里下几盘棋。

她看到埃塞克斯伯爵走向场地边沿，找仆人要点喝的。天真的小Omega，方才，以他的性格，一定会站出来求情，给大家一个台阶下，伊丽莎白算计好了人心。她回想起少女时期，如果那时候有一个无忧无虑的小Omega全心全意地爱着她就好了。就像用科林斯红醋栗做成的，从希腊进口的味道浓郁的小蛋糕，她还是公主的时候，这一道甜品怎么吃也吃不腻。

一五五六年。

玛丽女王在花园中悠闲地散步，跟在身后的是她的异母妹妹伊丽莎白公主，还有一群侍女。

“哎呀，这是什么。”玛丽发出一声惊呼，俯下身子。

二十出头，正值青春的伊丽莎白轻快地过来。她姐姐手里捧了一只小小的画眉鸟，翅膀上挂着血珠。

“可怜的小家伙。”伊丽莎白抚摸画眉的喙。它挣扎着要飞走，她忽然想紧紧捏住它，直到它闷死在自己的手里，姐姐面前不可以这样。

“给它找位御医，冬天快到了，它可怎么办啊。”玛丽托起画眉，递给一个侍女。

玛丽年近四旬，面容坚毅，肤色因久病而灰暗，周身的气质却带了一股不可思议的、少女似的纤细敏感。仿佛她所感知的时间，停滞在她十七岁时，母亲被父亲抛弃的那一刻。

侍女往回退了几步，突然折返通报，“是秘书官来啦。”

“陛下，请恕我打扰。”秘书官手持一卷文书。

玛丽挺直脊背，“说吧。”

“康沃尔郡的异端搜查工作刚刚结束，您的意见是……”

“议会肯定同意，用火焰净化每一个异端。”玛丽握住挂坠上的银质十字架，“无论任何人，在观看行刑时表现出同情，则处以鞭刑。”

秘书官行礼离去，玛丽抬头望望湛蓝的天空，“画眉鸟会飞走的。”宫殿的一处塔楼映入她的眼帘，她开心地点点伊丽莎白的肩膀，“你肯定不知道，你四个月大的时候，爸爸来看我们。我被关在屋顶的阁楼，趴在窗边，爸爸摘下帽子，对我微笑了呢。”

伊丽莎白天真地回应，“我喜欢姐姐给我编辫子，我们躺在草坪上，姐姐把我打扮得像个布娃娃。”

（未完待续）

注：1、本文中的埃塞克斯伯爵比历史上年轻。

2、网球与保龄球一样，是都铎王朝晚期贵族常见的运动，但是并非草坪网球。


	8. Chapter 8

（唔……这章是“现在”狩猎遇袭与“过去”弗朗西斯的回忆，假非酋遇上真欧皇。）  
第八章：  
猎狗叫声聒噪，爪子在沙地上刨出浅坑，只待训导员一声令下松开绳索，它们就会像放出的弩箭一样疾驰而去，追逐树林中的牡鹿。牡鹿是被猎人们挑选好的，身躯庞大，庄严而优美，毛皮像涂了油一般发亮，它的角上有十二个分叉。  
西多尼亚公爵不耐烦地抓住猎帽边沿，他穿着英格兰款式的猎装，骑一匹听不懂西班牙语口令的夏尔马。伊丽莎白叫他陪同参与狩猎，如果他是个大使什么的，这值得夸耀，可他偏偏是个囚徒。  
“宫廷里的Omega们在帐篷那边聊天，喝些葡萄酒。”弗朗西斯·德雷克驱马经过他旁边，得意地扔给他一句话。  
西多尼亚冷漠地回应，“我知道。”  
“一个海盗罢了。”等弗朗西斯离开，西多尼亚听到一声嗤笑，回头看去，是一位陌生面孔的廷臣。  
“他不止是个海盗。”西多尼亚淡淡地说，他扯一下缰绳，催促高大的马匹慢慢转向另一侧。早些时候，驯马者给他提供骟过的矮马是羞辱行为，他的印象里，孱弱的Omega才需要骑骟过的马。  
他偶尔听到自己在普通的英格兰人心中是什么样的形象，他们谣传他是个胆怯的舰队司令，害怕炮火的轰隆，藏在船舱里不肯出来指挥，被俘时双膝下跪苦苦哀求英格兰海军饶他一命。更不堪入耳的，谣传他是个Omega，甜腻的信息素诱惑了英格兰海军中将德雷克爵士，放他一条生路。  
这次秋猎起先没什么不同，他们策马穿过猎场，扬起林间小道的沙土。猎犬兴奋地吠叫，牡鹿毛皮的颜色在树林里若隐若现。  
伊丽莎白纵马疾驰，迅速转弯抄入近路，越过障碍。她一连几个小时不知疲倦地追逐牡鹿，几乎让人忽略了她的年龄。她精力充沛，狩猎结束之后稍微吃点东西，饶有兴致看一场逗熊——她最喜欢的娱乐活动之一。几只熊牢牢地拴在空地上，狗群被放出撕咬它们，而熊们扭动着挣扎嚎叫，巨掌击碎它们的头颅。  
她忽然意识到，从她登基至今，这是头一次在没有罗比陪伴的情况下狩猎。往后，那个人再也不会策马扬鞭，与她互相追逐了。  
莱斯特伯爵在世的时候，喜欢极了骑马，就算是伊丽莎白不需要他陪同狩猎的时候，他趁闲暇也会去马厩里，驯养那些马听口令做出各种动作，或是挑一匹急于快步奔跑的夏尔马，骑着它踏上砾石。有时是他一人，有时弗朗西斯陪他，策马穿过流水潺潺的河滩，跑过鹅卵石的地面，从林中横亘的朽木上轻快地跃过。  
马蹄在坚硬的地面上啪嗒作响，风吹枯叶的声音灌入耳中，西多尼亚渐渐落在了后头，若在西班牙，他乐意在骑术上与朋友们一争高下。意想不到的是，弗朗西斯的骑术不差，他原本以为，对弗朗西斯来说，拉动缰绳比转动舵轮困难一些。  
树林里有几个人影，是猎犬训导员的绿色制服，西多尼亚拉扯缰绳，叫马儿停下。  
他们花了不短的时间撵上了这次的猎物。弓弦拉动，牡鹿应声而倒。训导员发出口令把猎犬召回身边，狗儿们筋疲力尽，呼哧呼哧地喘气。猎人上前验看，报告说牡鹿死得很利索。  
伊丽莎白随意地踢一踢牡鹿倒下的坚实身躯，俯身接过跪下的猎人手中的猎刀，刺入牡鹿的胸口，淌出的血液还是热乎乎的，腥气中带点甜香味。她拔起猎刀，刀刃上纵横的血迹往下滴落，在牡鹿的毛皮上洇出斑点。  
巨大的鹿角是牡鹿的桂冠。鹿角上有十二个分叉，锋利如同匕首，足以刺死山间的灰狼。  
尽管有些近视，伊丽莎白可不是老眼昏花。她所在的位置，雪白的刀刃恰巧映出远处的茂密的树丛，隐隐约约有什么黑乎乎的东西藏在深处。  
“上帝死了！”她低低地咒骂，往后跳了一步。  
突然，牡鹿苏醒了过来，晃动沉重的头颅，左右挑开。鹿角的尖端刮向伊丽莎白的胳膊，撕裂了衣袖。  
“护驾！护驾！”几乎所有人都喊了这个词。猎犬扑上去阻拦高高跳起的牡鹿，猎人支起弓弩。臣下们抽出武器挡在伊丽莎白身前，只待她爬上马背，调转马头。  
马匹惊恐地嘶鸣，扬起前蹄。  
猎人需要确保猎物完全死去，才能把猎刀交给国王。弗朗西斯纳闷，他的眼神越过身边的埃塞克斯伯爵，看向惊慌失措的训导员。  
一件事猛然撞入他的脑海，西多尼亚公爵不见了。  
沉闷的咆哮声滚过地面，树木都跟着发抖。一头庞大的棕熊冲出树林，厚实的毛皮在急速的奔跑中抖动，露着白森森的獠牙。  
没有人携带猎熊用的长矛，带倒钩的弩箭，更擅于撕咬的猎犬，与更重的子弹。伊丽莎白紧紧攥住缰绳，靴跟用力敲向马匹的肋间，往回去的方向疾驰，鲜血从她的上臂往下淌。几名臣下急忙上马，跟在她背后。  
身上挂着箭的牡鹿往密林跳去，失血影响了它的速度。几条猎鹿犬勇敢地冲棕熊吠叫，棕熊的利爪轻而易举扯烂它们的身躯，掉出的内脏糊上沙土。

伊丽莎白脸色如常地站在帐篷外，胳膊上的伤口不深，御医正在处理。  
“调查射中牡鹿的那几只箭，以及熊的来历。”伊丽莎白的吩咐挺简单，“对了，当时西多尼亚不在场。”  
“陛下，我当时也没有看到他。”弗朗西斯附和，他们差一点忘了西多尼亚。他不相信西多尼亚会跟这件事有关。如果西班牙的公爵真的跟某些人有什么联系的话，那怪他看管不严。  
“得叫沃辛厄姆跟你聊一聊。”伊丽莎白活动一下缠好绷带的手臂，以商量的语气对西多尼亚说。  
“既然是陛下的意思，我会好好回答沃辛厄姆的大人的问题。”西多尼亚点头同意。他怎么有机会联络到英格兰国内的某些心怀不满的人，想必德雷克也清楚。  
英格兰人故意放出熊去吃掉他，似乎更说得通，他自嘲地想。  
迟来的猎场负责人跪着前行，漂亮的马裤上满是灰尘，话语结结巴巴，“陛下，陛下，我实在不知道……”  
伊丽莎白没心情听解释，她扫了负责人一眼，直接重重地踹了过去。猎场负责人疼得歪在一边，血沫泛出嘴角，被侍卫们押走。  
“陛下，那头棕熊本来是用作逗熊游戏的，还有……您的宠物猴不见了。”侍卫队长禀报。  
猎人们被带到伊丽莎白面前，伊丽莎白瞧瞧他们，像是对所有人说，“别撒谎。”

是的，伊丽莎白尤其讨厌有人欺瞒她，除非无伤大雅而她又心情好。弗朗西斯无端地想起，他第一次遇到伊丽莎白，真正的，地点在泰晤士河入海口——当时他还不知道是女王陛下。  
那是1570年，一个秋天的午后。  
泰晤士河的入海口波光粼粼，薄薄的云层飞快掠过太阳，在水面投下浅浅的阴影。渔民的棚屋挤在岸上，石质台阶延伸到水下，附了墨绿的苔藓。  
弗朗西斯正从他的朋友迪哥手中接过买来的啤酒。他打扮得像个什么乡绅家的少爷，蓄着一撮小胡子，尖端精心地修剪出弧度，戴了时兴的宽褶领，外衣浆得挺括。  
他们的海盗事业也算是有了像样的收获，从西印度搞来一批丝绸货物，分给水手们不提。作为海盗船长，弗朗西斯分得两艘西班牙帆船。  
疯狂的亡命之徒不容易拿捏，稍有不慎即会叛变，用财宝当诱饵吊住他们，不需要过分平易近人，免得不服管的人以为船长的脾气软得像块新鲜奶酪，也不可以太严苛，他们急得拔刀了，命也不惜。再没有比水手更迷信的了，弗朗西斯不忘给海盗们传播福音，劫掠西班牙异教徒是正当行为，他们是被上帝选中必定发财的，每天船上都要集体祈祷。  
早先，弗朗西斯顶替父亲的身份在商船工作，见过霍金斯船长严厉惩罚私自打斗的水手，宣称自相残杀者应得的是吊上桅杆，等来了充足的忏悔与求饶，立即赦免了那些人。  
“待会儿，我请来买船的人喝几杯，上甲板看看。我们俩装作私底下谈话，故意给他们听到。你要自称是什么非洲酋长的儿子，你们的国家在那道瀑布后面藏了几大箱金银珠宝。”弗朗西斯说出一个虚构的地名，“你被我从西印度救回来，愿意与我分享宝藏。”  
从开始做海盗至今，弗朗西斯的骗术同样越来越熟练，他不考虑自己一辈子需要说多少谎话。逃出总督身边，离开收留他的村子，他的第一艘船是在西印度群岛，从一个对业务不太熟练的西班牙船主手里骗来的，这需要小聪明与好运气，狡猾不失为一种生存策略。  
恩里奎兹总督错误地以为，他会因为Omega的母性而屈服，早给他埋进记忆深处。  
“好的，我是酋长的儿子。” 迪哥兴奋地摸摸那顶滑稽的非洲帽，做了个鬼脸。他本来是西班牙人的奴隶，逃到海盗的营地被弗朗西斯所救，重新获得自由，凭借对西印度海域的熟悉，当了领航员。  
可惜，唯有迪哥自己逃了出来，他的家人统统被西班牙监工折磨致死。  
“我们部落的酋长，为了一杆火绳枪，把几十个小孩子卖到了西班牙人手里。大家以为西班牙人收集了天空中的雷火，很怕他们，谁知道到了美洲……”迪哥的目光向南望去，隔了千万英里的地方，是他的故乡。  
弗朗西斯往衣兜里摸小开本的圣经，“西班牙人奴役一切他们认为是异教徒的人，除了非洲来的。被俘的英格兰人、土耳其人也一样。”  
他曾经乔装改扮混进中美洲的城市，见过异教的奴隶们排成一队，手里举着绿色的蜡烛，缓慢地移动到广场，接受例行的鞭打。西班牙人到处搜罗奴隶，满足美洲日益增长的劳动力需求，奴隶开采银矿，或在种植园里收甘蔗。  
迪哥想起了什么似的，“大副还没回来？”  
弗朗西斯拍拍脑门，“这家伙，钱给了酒馆里的Omega，赖着不走了。”  
“水手上岸喝两杯，啤酒麦酒葡萄酒。”迪哥的胳膊搭在木栏杆上晃悠出节拍，唱着不成调的歌谣。  
大副奥克森姆是弗朗西斯骗到第一艘船以后招募到的第一个水手，会读点简单的文字。据说他是欠了乡绅的高利贷，卖了小渔船偿还不起，因此入狱。出狱走投无路，想跟船出海，被卖到西印度群岛，逃了出来。  
有一次，海盗们闯入巴拿马沿岸哪个小镇的仓库，吵吵嚷嚷均分银条，弗朗西斯上前试图让大家安静，却扑倒在地。刚才与镇上的民兵们作战的时候，他的腿上挨了一枪。  
海盗们才注意到船长留下带血的脚印，一边的靴子被血染上深红。  
“先救我们的船长，只有他才能把我们带回英格兰。”大副高声喊道，他所言非虚，离了弗朗西斯掌舵，他们怎么返回家乡？  
海盗们安静了下来，奥克森姆背起昏迷不醒的弗朗西斯，看了一眼堆在桌子上的银条，坚定地走出门外。

难得伊丽莎白有时间微服出行，莱斯特伯爵罗伯特·达德利陪着她。伊丽莎白化名凯瑟琳·凯里，身份是伦敦的一个贸易商人，罗伯特充当她的经理。两人沿着海边的街道踱步，呼吸带着咸味的清新空气。  
伊丽莎白听到了海浪拍打船身的声音，“你知不知道，怎么看哪些船是要出售的。”她指指前方的码头，对罗伯特说。  
罗伯特的目光被几艘西班牙样式的帆船吸引。一转眼，他瞧见其中一艘船的甲板上，站了一个二十岁左右的青年，阔边帽上插了羽毛，棕红的鬓角，钢青色眼睛含着清澈的笑意，举起啤酒杯向来人致意。  
弗朗西斯顺着绳梯爬下来。迎面而来的两人三十几岁年纪，打头的是戴丝绸手套的女人，金红色头发被海风吹得有点乱，秀气的脸上施了厚厚的粉；跟在后面的男人有着浅棕色皮肤，身姿挺拔，面容俊美犹如美德故事书的插图。  
“这是伦敦城里的贸易商人，凯里女士，我是她的经理。”罗伯特伸出一只手。  
“非常欢迎你们的到来，我是弗朗西斯·德雷克。”  
弗朗西斯友好地与他握手，眼前的两人八成就是前一天商会的人说的买主。海盗船长察觉对方的手属于不干粗活的绅士，不像拽绳子的海员那样满手厚茧。  
“看看你的船。”伊丽莎白声音不大。弗朗西斯从这语气听出来，眼前的贸易商人是惯于发号施令的那种，怕不是阔绰到不讨价还价。  
“还有旁边那艘，她们是顶好的船，经得住大风大浪，我从西印度群岛带回来的。”弗朗西斯抹抹嘴角的啤酒泡沫。船是修理过的，重新刷漆，打上补丁，剜去恶心的藤壶。  
“你带来的？西印度群岛？”伊丽莎白问，谁不知道西印度群岛是西班牙人的地盘，英格兰人想要做生意比还难，得冒着生命危险。两年前，伦敦著名的贸易商霍金斯的商队就折损在西印度那边，伊丽莎白拿私库的钱投资了这趟生意。  
“我在西印度那边有生意，”弗朗西斯压低嗓门，“稳赚不赔。”  
他与船员们怎么不是从西班牙的美洲贸易中分得一点零碎，手段与正规商船不同罢了。西班牙异教徒占着航路不让英格兰人过去，还残害无辜的英格兰商队，这本来就不公平。  
伊丽莎白会心一笑，“我知道你去哪里挣钱。”  
私掠买卖的风险很高，收益颇大，英格兰政府也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。英格兰的私掠船不比法国少，毕竟利润丰厚，达官显贵也给他们投资。  
“您买了这两艘船，干嘛不试试雇我当船长。跟我差不多年龄的人，没有航海水平高过我的。”弗朗西斯的表情活跃起来。  
“好大的口气，别的不说，你识字吗？”罗伯特不以为然。绝大多数水手是不识字的，顶多认得自己的名字，不至于迷迷糊糊被骗卖。  
弗朗西斯大大方方说出来，“我做过牧师，虽然是临时牧师。”他不仅认识海图上的字，还懂得运用仪器，计算经纬度，在茫茫的大西洋上给船只导航，当初在商船上学会的。  
“你这个牧师，真不老实。”伊丽莎白夸张地笑了。  
弗朗西斯邀请他们走上甲板，仔细介绍了他的两艘船，侃侃而谈西印度群岛的航行，还添上了一些花哨的小故事，迪哥在一边帮腔。他拿起船长室里面测量纬度的仪器，给客人演示，又倒了两杯玻璃瓶装的葡萄酒招待客人，被婉拒了——从一艘西班牙商船的船长室里搞到的好酒，弗朗西斯平时不舍得喝。  
机会来了，贸易商人与经理站到栏杆旁边吹吹海风，迪哥拽弗朗西斯躲到桅杆后面，故作争执说起事先准备好的那些话语，声音太大显得刻意，漏出只言片语足够。  
“我好像听到了，中非腹地，几箱黄金。有趣。”伊丽莎白对罗伯特轻笑，她虽然不懂买船航海，却看得出年轻的船长是否撒谎。  
罗伯特擦了擦胡须，“我猜他的打算还是让您雇他当船长。”  
两人静静地听了一阵子。  
弗朗西斯若无其事地走向栏杆，不料两名客人忽然转身，饶有兴致的眼神一齐盯着他。  
说不定他们对他的故事感到好奇了，他思忖。  
回到岸边，伊丽莎白问，“你很想让我们买了船以后继续叫你当船长，对不对？”  
“我自带船员，大副、厨子、小听差，还能在普利茅斯给您招募到新的水手。”  
“你们不会去非洲海岸的，”伊丽莎白忽然说，“下次撒谎，记得别往旁人那边瞟。”  
“您既然识破了，我也不算撒谎。”弗朗西斯反应得很快，狡辩道。  
迪哥憋不住笑，摘下帽子在手中调皮地转圈。  
罗伯特走在前面引路，伊丽莎白打开钱包，扔给年轻的船长一个“天使”（十先令）。弗朗西斯接过硬币，往衣袖上蹭一蹭，一抬眼，他的客人走掉了。  
“我们去吃烤鹧鸪？”迪哥的手肘搭上他的肩膀。  
（未完待续）  
注：  
1、夏尔马，原产于英国中部的体型庞大而强壮的牡马。  
2、观看狗群撕咬熊是文艺复兴晚期英国非常流行的娱乐活动，伊丽莎白一世也很喜欢，最多一次有13只熊。  
3、在都铎王朝的英国，跪着的猎人把猎刀交给国王，国王会像杀鹿一样刺入那只鹿的尸体。每当伊丽莎白一世狩猎时，英国人就采用这种做法。  
4、历史上，小伙子迪哥帮助德雷克爵士做过一些有趣的事。比如说在金鹿号上担任口译员，还诓骗过西班牙人，试图让西班牙人相信，金鹿号的船员们要从陆路经过巴拿马返回。  
除了迪哥，德雷克还帮助过一些其他人。例如，德雷克有一次从美洲救回来一个被奴役了25年的土耳其人，土耳其人在英国获得了自由，并且皈依了新教。  
5、历史上伊丽莎白的确有过微服出宫私会莱斯特伯爵，用的假身份是宫女凯瑟琳·凯里。这篇文章里，我让他们微服私访了。


	9. Chapter 9

（这一章，“现在”，继续调查猎场刺客的事，“过去”，德雷克在中美洲的冒险。）

第九章：

晨雾尚未散去，阳光从厚实云层的缝隙里漏下来，像融化的黄油。弗朗西斯·德雷克骑马赶往哈灵顿宅邸，但愿哈灵顿爽快同意这次的任务，否则，就只能用上鞍袋里装的那东西了。女王的谕令在几个小时前下达，叫弗朗西斯与哈灵顿一起调查刺客的事。

哈灵顿宅邸大门紧闭，弗朗西斯估计自己是今天第一个访客，按照哈灵顿的做派，熬夜玩乐晌午起床才算正常。

他的手下通报来意，哈灵顿的管家小跑过来迎接，神色十分忧虑，“哈灵顿大人知道您这件事非常重要。然而，哈灵顿大人，已经身染沉疴，只肯与牧师见面。”

“怕是不太好……”管家吞吞吐吐。

弗朗西斯凝视管家肃穆的穿着。诏书于深夜下达，负责调查的廷臣在清早忽患重病，难道行刺事件背后的操纵者，比他想象中快了不止一步，了解诏书内容的人都有谁。蹊跷的是，哈灵顿病重，弗朗西斯自己侥幸躲过一劫。

“您这个时候进去，终归不太方便。”管家深深地鞠躬。

“那他得的是什么病？是天花吗？”弗朗西斯追问。

管家愣了一下，“回您的话，不是不是。”他的腰弯得更低了，补充道，“天还没亮，突然就……病成这样。医生，医生已经……医生说只能请牧师了。”

仆人呈上鞍袋里的包裹，弗朗西斯抓起那个被亚麻布包裹得四四方方的物件，“正好，我也算个牧师。”

屋子里弥漫着哀愁的气息，女仆们跪在角落里祈祷。弗朗西斯瞅准最漂亮的一个，俯下身子问，“你们大人出什么事了？”

“哈灵顿大人，快被上帝召唤去了。”女仆声音悲戚，脸庞侧往一边。

没有任何一名女仆脸上带着泪水，弗朗西斯扯了扯一边嘴角，露出一个轻蔑的微笑。

他不紧不慢踏上楼梯，还没敲卧室门，一群仆人不知从哪里冒出来，大胆拽住他的外衣，七嘴八舌说什么哈灵顿爵士需要最后的安宁。

“哈灵顿大人卧病在床。”有个男仆瘫在地上抱住弗朗西斯的小腿，话里带了夸张的哭腔。

“放开。”弗朗西斯轻声说。

“请让哈灵顿大人安静地逝去吧。”男仆吸吸鼻子。

弗朗西斯整理一下衣角，冷笑着问道，“里面有几个Omega？”

男仆缩回双手，“回您的话，一个也没有。”

门一推就开了。卧室中本来簇拥了一群牧师，此时个个回头看弗朗西斯，目光惊愕如同他带来的是免去他们圣职的消息。

哈灵顿身穿丧服，坐在椅子上专注地啃一只鸡翅膀。他面色红润，两颊蹭了油花。

弗朗西斯从两个牧师中间挤过去，“这是怎么了？”，他注意到牧师们的脸色愈发阴沉。

“老师，我的心灵生了重病，蒙上厚厚的灰尘，需要牧师的拯救。”哈灵顿急匆匆咽下嘴里的食物，抢先回答，语气庄重严肃。

哈灵顿的教母伊丽莎白女王命令他调查猎场的刺客，他从不乐意参与这种所谓的正事。

弗朗西斯打开手里的包裹，在哈灵顿眼前晃了晃。那是一本印刷粗糙的小书，标题为《不贞洁的旅行》，署名是“斯拉特·阿波诺姆”。

“是你的笔名吧？”

哈灵顿嗖地从椅子上跳起来，鸡翅膀的骨头砸在地毯上，“老师你先去会客室等着，我把牧师先生们送走。”

目前的调查说，是宠物猴逃跑以后，打开了拴住棕熊的锁链，似乎是个完美的意外。因为太完美了，所以让人不敢相信。在场的几个猎犬训导员，有的被棕熊咬死，有的问什么也不知道。别说他们，牡鹿一样让棕熊咬死了。说到猎人们，还没问出来一丁点有价值的东西。”整个宫廷中最聪明的年轻人哈灵顿，煞有介事地对弗朗西斯分析。

他打了个响指，“老师，我觉得有必要给您看看这个。”

仆人端来一个托盘，盛有几本印刷更加粗糙的小册子。哈灵顿捻开最上面的那本，开头是一副潦草的绘画，一个alpha与一个Omega，一丝不挂靠在窗边，正在做某种不堪入目的事。

画面上写了弗朗西斯·德雷克与西多尼亚公爵的名字。

插图旁边的文字是，“西多尼亚公爵在狩猎时，试图行刺陛下，他的罪行被及时发觉。导致……西多尼亚公爵已被证实为Omega，现在沦为玩物，被要求轮流怀上几位重臣的孩子，以赎清他的罪过。然而德雷克爵士声称，西多尼亚公爵已经怀了自己的孩子，早在西多尼亚公爵投降当晚，他引诱了我们的海军中将。”

弗朗西斯想起，与西班牙开战之前，伦敦坊间有小册子散布流言，说他唆使自己的音乐家朋友，割去了普利茅斯整整一个合唱团的alpha器官。“为了保持他们悦耳的嗓音。我们不得不会怀疑，身为顶阶alpha的海军中将德雷克，有玩弄少年alpha的癖好”。

从未有谣言说他是Omega，大概对谣言的作者来说过于离谱。

“我全看完了，小册子里对狩猎那天的现场描述，好像稍微清楚一点事情的经过。先是突然醒来的牡鹿，后是草丛里窜出来的棕熊，还有我教母胳膊上的伤口。”哈灵顿撅嘴，“文笔简直稀烂。”

“你的意思是，从小册子的来源入手。”

“似乎有人至少知道些什么。”

“你穿成这样出门？”弗朗西斯打量哈灵顿身上的丧服。

哈灵顿捂住胸口，痛苦地呻吟，“我的心灵得了重病，蒙上厚厚的灰尘。”他跌跌撞撞后退，靠上墙壁，“一个忧郁的诗人即将逝去，老师，你要是有半点同情心……”年轻人顺势抄起桌上的书本，贴近胸前，“我将手握平生得意之作升入天堂，在坎特伯雷式的叙事中。”

封面上写着，抽水马桶修理指南。

“还有别的吗？”

“前天夜里，港口的几座小酒馆有人散发这种小册子。”

“我明白了，你去了港口的小酒馆。”

“不是我去的，是我的贴身男仆。”哈灵顿故技重施，发出戏剧化的叹息，“请观看诗人的不甘与哀愁，犹如马蹄踏碎的，路面上的白霜。是多么的寂寥，多么的惆怅。”

密林深处有滴水的声音，繁茂的枝叶挡住了灼热的阳光，墨绿的藤蔓缠绕在枝干，让人想起随时会咧出阴森森獠牙的蟒蛇。树梢闪过一抹闪亮的蓝色，是栖息在高处的大鹦鹉。

弗朗西斯顺手摘了一枚熟透的柠檬放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，惊扰了树枝上停留的蜥蜴。

两艘船卖了出去——不过并非卖给那天见到的贸易商人与经理，商会的人也说没见过他们。弗朗西斯凑齐了资金换一艘更大的船，带领手下的海盗们回到巴拿马丛林，准备做一单大生意。他这次瞄准的不是普通的货物，是西班牙人运送白银的车队。

这单生意要是能成功，他回到普利茅斯，会对父亲坦诚自己做什么发了财，不像上次那样含含糊糊说是贸易挣钱。

“弗朗西斯船长，我们又见面啦。”佩德罗酋长愉快地拥抱弗朗西斯，他们以前有过一次合作。雨林中的西马隆部落是由逃跑的奴隶们组成的，佩德罗酋长不需要财宝，自给自足的雨林生活用不到这种东西，只需要狠狠报复欺负过他们的西班牙人。西班牙人轻视他们，认为他们是未开化的野蛮人，只会乱嚷嚷，用棕榈枝覆盖车前草搭建简易房屋的技能毫无用处，不可能与英格兰海盗有真正意义上的合作。

弗朗西斯说出了他的作战计划，请求佩德罗酋长的帮助，西马隆部落的人了解如何穿过丛林中的捷径，出其不意地拦截西班牙车队。

佩德罗酋长举起作为见面礼的簧轮枪，朝天空放了一枪，惊起叫声嘶哑的飞鸟，落下几片斑斓的羽毛。

这天午后，海盗们在山坡上的树屋里歇息。

天气炎热，大副奥克森姆喝了不少据说是用各种热带水果酿的酒。他习惯地继续舀了一瓶，端到嘴边又止住了，万一喝多了从树屋上掉下来，岂不是不光彩。

装酒的瓶子，是经常碰面的某个酒馆老板娘送给他的，不是有钱商人去的酒馆，是普利茅斯海边脏兮兮的水手酒馆。奥克森姆计划，当海盗发点财，跟那位老板娘求婚去。当初他逃狱出来，只是一个一文不名的流浪汉，他原以为自己将静悄悄死在无人知晓的地方，谁曾想当了海盗，挣起西班牙人的钱。

瞅见弗朗西斯沿着绳梯爬上树屋，奥克森姆赶忙放下酒瓶搭把手。他注意到弗朗西斯的脸上，像西马隆部落居民那样，涂抹了黑色与红色的油彩。

“你要不要来点？”弗朗西斯提着一个颜料罐子。

奥克森姆有样学样，从罐子里掏了颜料往脸上抹去，“船长，如果这次的事有个好结果，你有什么打算呢？”谁也预料不到西班牙车队具体有多少白银，但是海盗们有一个清楚的认知，船长许诺过，此行将让他们每一个人过上体面的生活，肯定有人因此洗手不干。

“我还会再来这里，直到彻底打败我的仇人。”弗朗西斯眺望远处。天空澄澈胜过海面，山坡之下，树梢被太阳照得发亮。

他眯起眼，指向东方，“据说，那里是世间最广阔的海面，海的尽头是香料生长的地方。”最广阔的海，不是英格兰到荷兰繁忙的海路，也不是普利茅斯到西印度群岛的漫长航线，而是盐水组成的无尽荒漠。

奥克森姆朝弗朗西斯所指的方向极目望去，比远方更远的地方，有一抹与天空颜色微微不同的蓝。

海盗们翌日出发，有人骑马开路手持武器，防备野猪突然从树林中冲出。佩德罗酋长与弗朗西斯走在中间，用西班牙语交谈。

西马隆部落在雨林中的生活经验，对海盗们很有帮助。部落的人懂得识别水源，寻找小丘之下凉爽的阴影。这趟旅行尤其辛苦，每天从日出走到日落。雨林是静谧的，除了他们的交谈，再无人声，又是嘈杂的，风吹树叶的声音无边无际地蔓延。夏日的暴雨让小溪泛滥成浑浊的河流，挟裹了锋利的岩石，沿岸的树木坠入滚滚的河流。

佩德罗酋长打了几只河狸，拿出不知从哪个西班牙倒霉鬼身上抢来的佩刀，给河狸剥了皮。没多久，他用树叶托住一块烤好的河狸肉，与弗朗西斯分享。

弗朗西斯毫不客气地吃起来，全然不像上次那样迟疑。佩德罗酋长开玩笑说，英格兰人终于懂得了发掘美味。

他想起大副问过他的问题，于是问了佩德罗酋长。

“你觉得，我们不要金子银子，应不应该？”佩德罗酋长反问。

弗朗西斯回答得很快，“没有河狸的地方，自然没有人吃河狸肉。”他也算了解西马隆部落的生活，对于雨林中的部落，留给他们几块金锭，倒不如一柄铁制的小刀。

“金锭无法割去树皮，削断绳索，切掉蜥蜴的尾巴。”佩德罗酋长翻来覆去看着刀鞘，他的左臂上有一道深深的疤痕，纹刺了图案，“西班牙人的城镇越来越大，总会有人逃到部落里来。”

他用自己的语言唱了几句哀叹的歌谣，大意是，胳膊强壮的人不能去狩猎而是被迫在山里挖掘矿石，眼睛明亮的人不能去摘果子而是被迫整天坐在织布机前。

弗朗西斯听不懂，而歌谣的音调是如此忧伤，如同炎热的旷野中的落日，他想记住曲调，回去用鲁特琴演奏出来。

“希望你的部落一直都欢迎我。”他揪了几片树叶擦手。

“部落里有几个年轻姑娘悄悄地看你。”

“可是，我想等几年再进入这样的生活，每天清晨从自己的Omega身边醒来，一群孩子在院子里跑来跑去。”

队伍前进了大约四天，西班牙运银车队的必经之路近在眼前。夜色渐深，为了便于识别，弗朗西斯命令大家换上白色的衬衣，藏在茂密的草丛后面，等到车队经过，手拿武器一齐冲出来。

接下来是漫长的等待。事后，弗朗西斯看了怀表，其实他们仅仅等了一个钟头，而大多数人以为，他们有足足半个夜晚趴在草丛里。

奥克森姆挠挠手背被蚊虫叮咬的地方，他们到达巴拿马地峡以来最闷热的一个夜晚，黏糊糊的汗水将衣服粘在皮肤上。

他得喝几口酒，奥克森姆漫不经心摸摸腰侧，意外的是，他的酒瓶不见了。

开什么玩笑，一准是船长拿去了。奥克森姆轻轻戳一下弗朗西斯，小声说，酒瓶。

弗朗西斯一脸疑惑，自己没拿什么酒瓶。他侧目瞧瞧迪哥，迪哥也疑惑地看看他。

凌乱的铃铛声由远而近，马蹄踏在地面上，笃笃声在深夜里格外清晰。

奥克森姆退回原来的位置，一只手握住刀柄，屏住呼吸。

突然，离他几步远的地方，有一个人大摇大摆地站起来，摇摇晃晃向前走。

一声闷响，奥克森姆循声望去，有个什么东西掉在地上，反射着微弱的光芒。

他暂时没反应过来，掉在地上的，是他的酒瓶。

几名海盗赶紧去拽站起来的醉鬼，可是已经晚了。跑在最前头的西班牙骑手急急勒马，声音不大不小，“是幽灵？”

半夜行路，草丛中忽然站出了一个白影子，论谁也会先疑虑是不是幽灵。

“我们是海盗……”醉醺醺的小伙子打了个嗝，用英语说。

西班牙骑手定了定神，抽出枪对准正往草丛里倒下去的白影子，扣动了扳机，几乎在同时扯着嗓子大叫“有埋伏——”

“上帝哎！”弗朗西斯拍一下额头，“快撤！”。

一次计划外的失败，弗朗西斯设想的失败是他们人数太少，或者西班牙人没有走进他们的埋伏。海盗们还有机会，前几天佩德罗酋长告诉过弗朗西斯，西班牙人似乎在另一条线路上运送金块。这意味着得在继续在丛林中穿行，走最短的路去加勒比海岸，赶在西班牙人之前，到达下一个可供伏击的地方。

为了补充食物，替换磨破的鞋子，海盗占领了一个叫文塔的小镇。镇上的人迅速逃进山里，剩下几个不久前生过孩子的Omega无法逃离。

弗朗西斯冲进西班牙Omega们呆的小屋，见到了靠在一起的几名年轻女人，她们抱着婴儿祈祷，难掩脸上的惊恐。

“我是他们的船长，我向你们保证，你们不会被怎么样。”

他环顾屋内，她们有食物与水。

走出屋外，佩德罗酋长的儿子跟过来提议，“为什么不带走那些Omega？”

“你是想叫她们拉车，还是挖地窖？”弗朗西斯挠挠头。

“可她们是西班牙人，西班牙人是奴隶贩子。”酋长年少的儿子没好气地说。

“听我说，听我说，”弗朗西斯按住少年的肩膀，作出一副左右为难的样子，“我也想找几个Omega陪我。但是，她们肯定走不快，又吵又闹的。如果延误了这次的计划……”

他对自己的部下也是这套说辞，西班牙小镇上的几个Omega算什么，万一耽搁时间叫西班牙车队溜走怎么办。以后弄到了车队的金块，港口的Omega岂不是扔点钱币随意挑。弗朗西斯清楚，偷袭的失败让一些海盗变得很暴躁，这种时候一点有趣的战利品——比如说西班牙的Omega，对维系他们的忠诚很有帮助。

可是他不同意。

没有人应该被别人奴役。他也一度误入歧途，在霍金斯的商船上工作，商队往美洲贩运奴隶。就像大多数人似的，那时的弗朗西斯怜悯船上的奴隶，却不会尝试阻止他们必然的命运。直到他自己沦为西班牙总督的战利品，自由被夺去，身心被恣意践踏，他才明白，人不该被当作某种物品，无论是劳作的工具的还是华丽的装饰。

这次需要跋涉的路途更短，海盗们扎进密林，在出现内讧之前及时到达了坎波斯河岸。金块是从巴拿马地峡运来的，经过艰苦的跋涉送往海边的城镇，最终装上商船，送至西班牙本土。坎波斯河岸离目的地不远，赶马的奴隶与押送的骑手很可能既劳累又掉以轻心，在即将完成任务之际松懈下来。

他们等来了差不多二百头驮有沉重货物的牲口，由一群疲惫不堪的士兵护送。西班牙人以为躲在雨林中的敌人只有装备落后的西马隆部落，车队的货物固然贵重，护卫却马马虎虎，西印度群岛的海盗怎么会跑到山里来？

身上沾满树叶的海盗窜出来，截住车队领头的毛驴。赶车的奴隶轻易地投降了，反正贵重的金块与他们没有分毫关系，训练有素的士兵拔刀，扑向离自己最近的海盗。

几个西班牙火枪手一齐放枪，一颗子弹打破了奥克森姆的帽子，旁边的小伙子扑通倒下。

在混战中，佩德罗酋长挥刀砍倒一个西班牙士兵，对趴在地上瑟瑟发抖的奴隶们高喊，“你们自由了！”

那个西班牙士兵颤抖着想要爬起，被弗朗西斯补了一枪。

西班牙人溃败了，海盗们贪婪地卸下货物。没有人见过如此多的金子，不仅仅有金块，还有金子做的托盘与首饰，精致的挂坠与项链，本来是要供给西班牙王宫。后来的清点显示，这笔财富的价值超过四万镑。

四万镑，是出身英格兰乡村的海盗们想都想不到的巨额财富。一个水手的月薪不过十几个先令，从霍金斯手里租一艘大船开往南美的费用是几百磅。

金子被匆忙运往海边，他们得在西班牙军队赶到之前离开。没有人觉得这是个累活，在鹅卵石路上磨破的脚底不再疼痛。

离海盗船停泊的地方不远了，跑去探路的迪哥带来了一个极其糟糕的消息，如同雨林夜晚突如其来的狂风暴雨，将海盗们几乎要燃烧起来的欢呼雀跃一股脑浇熄——停泊在锚地的，是一艘西班牙船。

他们的海盗船去了哪里，难道被西班牙人捉住了？

弗朗西斯持望远镜看往海湾，他必须做出决定。倘若他们丢失了船，显然这是最有可能的结果，从西班牙人手里夺取一艘船是不现实的，别想让海盗们的血肉之躯对抗侧舷的重炮。退回西马隆人的部落吗？且不说沿途不知有多少西班牙军队搜捕他们，不能永远在西马隆部落呆下去，雨林里花不出去黄金，他的部下们会愈发焦躁，搞出各种难以弥补的变数。

“我们的同伴不会轻易被西班牙人捉去，我认为他们可能逃到了附近别的海湾。”弗朗西斯敲敲刀刃，以最镇定的语气宣布，他心里清楚，希望微乎其微。

海盗们暂时退回丛林深处，砍倒树木做了一艘简单的木筏，用饼干口袋当帆。弗朗西斯与三个水手划着这艘摇摇晃晃的木筏，远离西班牙船的视线，朝海里划去。

他没想那么多，关于这项冒险看上去有多让人绝望。最有可能的是，西班牙人了解了他们的动向，在锚地捕获海盗船，准备将留在岸上的海盗们一网打尽，夺回车队运送的黄金。

“大副，要是船长回不来了……”有个海盗凑过去问奥克森姆。

奥克森姆用空酒瓶敲一下那个海盗的头，“想什么呢，你小子。”

木筏航行了几个钟头，海浪愈来愈大，眼看要轻易吞没小小的木筏，海水冲到他们身上，胸口以下的衣服全部湿透。

太阳逐渐升高，海浪平静下去，留在弗朗西斯身上的盐水被炙热的阳光烤干，在后颈与胳膊上结了一层盐粒。

烈日之下，远处的海湾影影绰绰。

留在船上的海盗见到一艘小小的木筏朝他们驶来，还以为是海上什么遇难船的幸存者，救起来好敲一笔赎金。

木筏停在沙滩上，走下来四个狼狈不堪的家伙。

“是我们的船长！”一个海盗认出来了弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯松了一口气，这才察觉肩头难忍的刺痒，手掌抹掉盐粒，皮肤绽开薄薄一层。

他喘着粗气爬上甲板，一个海盗拉了船长一把，对上了一张垂头丧气的脸。

海盗船长拖拉着步子，一声不吭往舵轮附近的舷墙走去。

“船长，究竟出了什么事？”有人忍不住了。

弗朗西斯扫了船员一眼，有气无力地靠上舷墙。

突然，他高声笑起来，眼睛霎时变得神采奕奕。两只手从衣兜里抓出大把的金币，扔在甲板上。

“我们成功了！超出预期！”

西班牙船没多久就离开了海盗船原来的锚地，海盗船得以返回，按原计划装上弄到的黄金。

佩德罗酋长被邀请上船挑选礼物，弗朗西斯抱来早先准备好的几匹绸缎，说是送给酋长的Omega们。除了弗朗西斯，没有海盗船长冒险来到巴拿马地峡，更无海盗船长想起与西马隆部落合作。西印度群岛别的海盗船长觉得西马隆部落是野蛮人，不值一提，未曾见过西马隆人的坚定与忠实。

“这种布料，在树林里容易刮破。”佩德罗酋长摇摇头，掂了掂箱子上的弯刀，“没有黄金，就没有奴隶。”

（未完待续）

1、杰克·哈灵顿，诗人，伊丽莎白一世的教子。

他的确写过抽水马桶相关的文章。

2、历史上，当时坊间的小册子的确脑洞奇大又非常破廉耻，存在过的内容譬如“莱斯特伯爵收集x液制春药”、“伊丽莎白与法国求婚者在骑马的时候……（配有想象图）”，只能说市民的想象力是无穷无尽的。

3、是的，当他们去埋伏西班牙的运银车队的时候，的确有个喝醉了的小伙子忽然站出来。

在文塔镇，有几个女人在生孩子无法逃跑，弗朗西斯·德雷克亲自去看望她们，告诉她们，没有危险。

他也的确阻止了西马隆部落的人伤害手无寸铁的西班牙人。

这段基本上按照历史描写，除了法国人相关。

（附：大家在夏天要注意做好防晒，我小时候跟我爹一起钓鱼就被晒伤过，很难受的。）


	10. Chapter 10

（这一章，“现在”时间线，哈灵顿竟然出山了，“过去”时间线，德雷克发财回家，等待他的是……）

第十章：

弗朗西斯·德雷克的早晨自六点钟开始，航海生涯让他习惯早起。生活在伦敦，清早不会被农家禽鸟的鸣叫吵醒。他拉开四柱床的帷幔，祷告了几分钟，翻开昨日处理好的文件看一眼。仆人送来了洗漱的热水，擦脸的毛巾与擦洗身体的柔软亚麻布。

像任何一名绅士一样，他换上干净的衬衣，穿上丝绸长袜，有衬垫的外衣。

当他坐在餐桌前，用雕刻乐谱的银汤勺轻敲一枚水煮蛋的时候，管家步履匆匆地进来了，弗朗西斯以为是派往港口酒馆调查廉价小册子的手下有什么收获。始料未及的是，管家在他耳边说，哈灵顿大人到访。

“真的是哈灵顿？”他扭过身子问，几乎不敢置信。

“别提了，老师，我一夜没睡。”哈灵顿不客气地走向餐桌，“有什么可以让我吃的吗？”

“你生病了，病得很重，你的一颗心蒙上厚厚的灰尘。”弗朗西斯冷冷地说。

他身边的管家后退几步，悄声吩咐仆人给哈灵顿大人端来早餐。

哈灵顿解开斗篷，“土耳其浴就能治好我。我的贴身男仆偶尔去港口的酒馆找点乐子……”

弗朗西斯看见对方怀里抱着一摞小册子，“是你自己，那里没有人认识你是谁。”

“别告诉我的教母。”哈灵顿打起了呵欠，“我还是比较熟悉那地方的，小册子的作者中，有一些穷作家专门以此维生，书商雇了街上的孩童卖书。先吃饭，先吃饭，不要麦芽酒，来一杯啤酒。”

“我昨天给沃辛厄姆写了信，万一需要的话，请他调动手下的情报人员协助调查，又问了问他那边的进展。”

哈灵顿咽下几块烤肉与一大杯啤酒，“那就再好不过了，刚才说到哪里？卖书的孩童。我特意留心，昨天早晨给你看的那本小册子，是一个叫布洛尔的穷作家写的。”

“我觉得不能贸然把他抓起来。要不然，扮作书商跟他打听打听。”弗朗西斯舀了一块水煮蛋。

管家又一次前来通报，这次，来访的是弗朗西斯的副官。

弗朗西斯吃早餐的胃口被突然出现的黑色木盒彻底搅没了，那个黑色天鹅绒包裹的木盒是副官在他的旗舰“复仇号”附带的小船上发现的，战争结束以来，“复仇号”停泊在港口，由为数不多的水手值班看守。盒子四角缀了几朵干枯的玫瑰花，好似一只小型棺材。

他本以为时光会冲淡记忆，十几年前他送出去过一个被黑色天鹅绒包裹的盒子，盒子里放了粗盐，埋葬着一个娃娃。

恩里奎兹总督病死也有五年了。

他与哈灵顿走上楼梯，在书房打开木盒。弗朗西斯看到的不是最坏的结果，哈灵顿完全不知道他心里的顾虑，

“这是诽谤，老师你说不是吗？”青年吐了吐舌头。

盒子里有一个做工粗糙的蜡像，依稀看出来是个Omega，两腿张开，膨胀的腹部刻了一个更小的人形。

纸条粘在盒盖内侧，“弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士，我们知道你的秘密”

“他们想说我有个情妇，又有个私生子什么的。”弗朗西斯大笑，“很多人觉得我是个顶级alpha，谁会相信我孤独一人。”弗朗西斯在民间的崇拜者们言之凿凿，德雷克船长是顶级alpha，自称beta是避免出风头。

他们在用他的秘密威胁他尽早罢手，别去调查猎场的刺客与粗糙印刷物的事。然而，要是想拿此事威胁他，为何不赶在战事爆发之前？

哈灵顿拿起蜡像，在手里掂了掂，“老师，你的确没有过？”

他以为的是，几年前道蒂先生的家人说，弗朗西斯·德雷克在爪哇附近一个荒无人烟的小岛上，抛弃了怀孕的情妇。联系到弗朗西斯以密谋叛乱的罪名斩首了道蒂先生，道蒂先生的弟弟向法庭指控弗朗西斯谋杀，自己反倒被抓了进去。

弗朗西斯没解释过，他没碰过船上的Omega女仆，那姑娘肚子里的孩子在上船之前就有了，大概属于西班牙商人扎拉特先生。叫一个虚弱的Omega少女在印度洋航路颠簸拥挤的船上生孩子才是谋杀，有水源与食物的无人岛屿还能给她一线生机。

“我不是alpha。”弗朗西斯没有仔细看蜡像，扣上盒盖。

“老师你和我不一样，你把水手们管得像牧师学校的学生。”哈灵顿去过弗朗西斯的船上，“每天八点熄灯，不许酗酒赌博说脏话，任务期间不许找Omega过夜，按时集体祈祷，你领唱赞美诗。”

“我们之所以这样做，也是为了保护阁下，阁下贵为公爵，一位公爵的安全不可有闪失，平静不可被侵扰。很明显，公爵阁下您是完全清白无辜的，不可能牵扯进任何卑劣的事里面。”沃辛厄姆面容沉郁，灰蓝色眼睛，年龄跟伊丽莎白女王差不多。

他大方地说出来，“还请公爵阁下稍安勿躁，狩猎场发生的不愉快的事，陛下的旨意让德雷克爵士跟哈灵顿爵士去追查了。”

西多尼亚主动与沃辛厄姆握了握手，“我理解你们。” 没问自己以后会被送去哪里。

“很高兴得到公爵阁下的理解。以后如果有某些工作的必要的话，也希望公爵阁下理解我们的建议，建议您移驾别的地方。”说出这句话，沃辛厄姆好像变成了一个絮絮叨叨招待客人的老绅士。他比年轻时多了很多耐心，早年的他也曾因激愤而头脑发昏，那时他被派往法国，目睹了天主教徒在圣巴托洛缪之夜对胡格诺教徒的屠杀，他奏请伊丽莎白与天主教世界开战，伊丽莎白拒绝了他。

然而西多尼亚知道，他面对的是英格兰最狡猾的特务头子。五年前沃辛厄姆带领部下挫败了西班牙与法国联合试图登陆英国的计划，他们搜出来地图、入侵计划和天主教支持者名单，英格兰人称此事为“思罗克莫顿阴谋”。英格兰与西班牙的外交就此切断，西班牙大使被英格兰驱逐。上一年，西班牙收买了英格兰驻法大使，防备英格兰的阴谋诡计，然而沃辛厄姆故意给了大使一些假情报，导致西班牙判断失误，加的斯港遭遇突然袭击。

弗朗西斯·德雷克变成了有钱人。他发自内心感谢佩德罗酋长，离了西马隆部落的帮助，海盗们就不会赚那么多。没有任何人见过如此大量的黄金，可惜他们有能力带回英格兰的是一部分，实在运不走的，被匆匆埋藏进离海不远处丛林里的地洞。

还有一件小事，得知恩里奎兹总督发兵搜捕海盗，在第二次跋涉期间，他让手下悄悄地把总督送给他的不幸礼物还了回去。

他可以金盆洗手，以一名成功商人的所谓身份生活下去，添置一套银餐具，雇个厨子几个仆人，每天早晨不必用冷水洗漱；在伦敦市里买套房子，米黄的墙壁涂了赭色，从地板到天花板以红色边框的橡木嵌板装饰，地板上铺了灯芯草与苦艾草，附带一个种了樱桃树的小花园；娶个好人家的Omega——这一条除外，他并不是真正的beta。他也得小心避免被秋后算账，海盗行为摆在明面上可是重罪，犯了海盗罪的人会被拴在海边的岩石上，海水一日涨潮两次，淹没他们两次。

不，他的海盗事业不会就此打住，安顿下来是一个远在天边的念头。复仇的渴望胜过黄金与宝石，甚至与总督的死活无关，只要强盛的西班牙和它的海军存在，造成弗朗西斯痛苦的根源存在。

梦境时而提醒他，墨西哥城的月光，墨水与烟草的气息，恩里奎兹手里拿着簧轮枪，枪管拨开他的衣领。梦里他烦躁地在卧室踱步，卧室里有铜鎏金的摇篮，孩童坐的椅子，刺绣的软垫……Omega的命运。

弗朗西斯去过普利茅斯海边，跟父亲坦诚他财富的真正来历。

老牧师埃德蒙走出他的小木屋，前几年手头略微宽裕，全家搬离了破船，他攒下一箱子书籍。

他在刺眼的阳光下眯起眼睛，皱巴巴的手搭在眉头。长子弗朗西斯写信说回家，他放心不下弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯回来过一趟，穿着干净的新衣服，带了一些钱给家里，说自己在西印度群岛做生意发了点财。老牧师埃德蒙将信将疑，说不上来具体什么缘故，就是觉得弗朗西斯出门在外的经历，绝对不像说的那样轻松。

弗朗西斯的眼神里，多了一点若有若无的悲伤。旁人看不出来，作为父亲，老牧师埃德蒙隐隐地意识到，有什么不一样了。

“做生意谁不艰难。”弗朗西斯安慰父亲。他没有在家里久留，临走时，父亲像每一次一样领他祈祷，上帝保佑Omega。

这次骑马回来的不止弗朗西斯一个，还有个身姿比他魁梧的年轻男人陪着。

弗朗西斯穿着棕红的紧身上衣，外面罩了皮革的无袖短上衣，竖领里面冒出来一小圈皱领。腰带上挂了钱袋跟笔盒，宽松的马裤在膝下束紧，袜带在腿上绕了两圈，打了一个蝴蝶结。大副奥克森姆跟在他身边，衣着同样光鲜。

“上帝呀！我的弗朗西斯是跟了你？”老牧师埃德蒙愁眉苦脸地说，他把奥克森姆误会成了什么乡绅家的少爷，以为弗朗西斯是跟了这家伙，走了有些Omega注定的路。穷牧师家出身的Omega当不了乡绅太太，老牧师埃德蒙宁可不要钱，也不忍心看到弗朗西斯跟了乡绅家的少爷，被他们这种人遗弃走投无路的Omega还少吗。

奥克森姆没料到老牧师会来这一出，他解释，“牧师先生，你误会了，我是德雷克船长的大副。”

“是二百吨重的商船。”弗朗西斯快步上前，搀扶自己的父亲。

三人走过木屋的门槛，埃德蒙坐下，眼神停留在弗朗西斯身上，看了又看。

弗朗西斯从木盆里舀水洗手，“其实……”

“什么？我没猜错？”埃德蒙昏花的眼睛不满地盯住奥克森姆，这家伙暂时没有对他的小弗兰克动手动脚。

“我是去当了海盗船长。”弗朗西斯说得特别快，简直要咬住舌头。

在父亲面前，他仿佛仍旧是那个肩膀狭窄的少年，笑嘻嘻扛回捡来的柴火。

老牧师埃德蒙站起来，重重地叹了口气，弗朗西斯瞧见父亲的脸色，没有吱声。

“海盗啊，当了海盗。”埃德蒙笑出声来，“好孩子，咱们家逃到海边以前，我犯的事，足够上两次绞刑架。”他终于对长子坦诚，自己是个逃犯，犯过两次严重的拦路抢劫，全是团伙作案，他的同伙们早在德文郡的某个城门底下烂成了污泥。二十年的光阴不短，从水手们的临时牧师到真正的牧师，埃德蒙·德雷克的手习惯了摩挲圣经而不是挥舞砍刀。

奥克森姆瞠目结舌，既然犯了两次死罪，船长的父亲到底是如何当上牧师的。

弗朗西斯噗嗤笑了，“父亲，你不是一向教导我们，不可劫掠，不可撒谎，不可……”

“待会儿，你的弟弟们回来了，别说实话。”埃德蒙竖起食指贴上嘴唇。

弗朗西斯拥有了一间自己的书房，他给伦敦的住宅添置了一张胡桃木桌子，一把带扶手与靠背的椅子，散发油墨味的新书搁上书架。他没有把分得的钱中的大部分用于生活享乐，而是造了几艘大船，还停在船坞里。

他想学画图，不是绘制海图，是画出来动物植物与风景，西印度群岛旖旎的风光。

有一天，他从大副的婚礼上回来——大副如愿以偿娶了海边那个酒馆的老板娘。弗朗西斯小心避开路面的泥坑，几种说不出名字的花朵在路边乱糟糟地开放，载货的笨重马车、货摊上的猪头和咸鱼、街头脏兮兮的孩童、路面上的牛粪、晾晒的兔皮、彩绘的木质招牌、挎着洗衣篮的女人、垃圾堆里觅食的野狗，乡下人赶着山羊进城，吆喝新鲜的羊奶。

他咬一口手里的苹果，丢给街边的乞丐几个铜板。

一辆黑漆马车停在他的住宅门口，车厢绘有纹章，抱着木棍的熊。

其中一名赶车人身穿鲜红的紧身上衣，塞了衬垫的胡斯裤，倨傲地说，“是弗朗西斯·德雷克先生吗？我家主人有事请你走一趟。”

“请问，你家主人是谁？”弗朗西斯不记得自己认识什么有资格用纹章的朋友。

另一名赶车人拿出一张带火漆印的纸，冲着弗朗西斯抖了抖，他未来得及细看，好像涉及巴拿马地峡的海盗事件。

“你去了就知道了。”赶车人拉动缰绳。

有什么大人物会屈尊请他这种海盗暴发户见面，倘若是个骗局。弗朗西斯摸摸腰间的枪与怀里的匕首，爬进一尘不染的车厢，带进鞋跟上的尘土。他坐在柔软的垫子上，挺舒服的。

马车驶出弗朗西斯熟悉的地方，向上流社会居住的区域驶去，窗外的风景从参差不齐的建筑变成宽敞的宅院，高耸的大门与种植迷迭香的花园，有的位置能看到花园里的喷泉水池。

随着车轮的颠簸，弗朗西斯唱起歌谣，

“明天狐狸将会来到镇上，

他将把鸭鸭从小溪边偷走，

他将把羊羔从水坝上偷走，

看好你所有的东西。”

弗朗西斯蹑手蹑脚走进房间，摘下帽子。好奇地弯曲指节敲敲木架上的蓝白瓷花瓶，瓶中的百合花瓣微微颤抖。

这是一间书房。墙壁以挂毯装饰，点缀珍珠与宝石，彩绘的骑士与城堡显示了主人对历史的趣味，蓝色明亮如鸢尾花，红色似盛夏傍晚的火烧云，白色像巴拿马海边硕大的珍珠。弗朗西斯再一次看到了那个抱着木棍的熊纹章，它被安置在一个金边的嵌板里。

书架上整整齐齐码着书，各色丝绒包裹的书脊，拖了细细的银链。

弗朗西斯摘下帽子。

“跪下！”

一个高大的身影站在窗前，背对弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯拿好帽子，两只膝盖缓缓着地。

他听到了那个人的声音。

“弗朗西斯·德雷克，普利茅斯人，犯有勒索、收留逃犯、诈骗、假冒英格兰海军军官、海盗罪名，袭击、占领西班牙殖民地城镇，鉴于英格兰与西班牙和睦友好……”

他心里犯怵，英格兰与西班牙目前的状态是和睦友好，他是否捅了什么巨大的篓子，比方说，抢的太多了。

奇怪的是，对方的声音似曾相识。

弗朗西斯右边膝盖抬起几英寸，又老老实实落在地上。

“假冒海军军官，胆子真大。”那个人专门把这件事挑出来。

“我是想让人帮点小忙，所以才冒充海军军官。”弗朗西斯辩解，这件事发生在他的首次海盗行动期间，不是本次。

“小聪明的用处很多，还可以骗人买船。”莱斯特伯爵罗伯特·达德利转过身来。

是几个月前伦敦码头那个所谓的经理。

“不是被您的夫人识破了嘛。”弗朗西斯思量，“您跟您夫人在我的船上玩得挺开心的。”他不知道对方是多大的贵族，捡几句好话说。

“不可妄议陛下！”实际上，罗伯特私底下喜欢听别人把他与伊丽莎白当作配偶，可惜，上帝从没有关于此事眷顾过他。有过几次机会，机会就像泰晤士河上空的海鸥，脱离长弓的箭似的，抓不住。王的配偶会干预政事，伊丽莎白忌惮这个，罗伯特·达德利是一名beta，伊丽莎白没法用标记控制他，似乎增添了不确定的感觉。伊丽莎白的母亲安妮·博林为何而死，与乐师私通是幌子，政事方面试图叫英格兰与旧盟友割裂才是真。

“万分抱歉，阁下。”弗朗西斯低下头。几个月前扔给了弗朗西斯一个“天使（十先令）”的女商人，竟然是女王陛下。那么眼前这位器宇轩昂的贵族就更加不一般了，陪伴女王陛下，扮作贸易商人与经理，在伦敦港口码头闲逛。

“你的人弄到了那么多黄金，你以为西班牙人会善罢甘休吗？这件事已经惊动了西班牙国王，要求英格兰赔偿他的损失。”罗伯特的话语掷地有声。

前一阵子，一群英格兰海盗离开了巴拿马沿岸，给殖民地的西班牙人留下极大痛苦。西班牙方面声称，海盗抢走了价值西班牙西印度群岛殖民地贸易总额二十分之一的财富。站在西班牙的角度，最大的问题不在黄金的遗失，英格兰海盗与之前的法国海盗不一样，不是在加勒比地区漫无边际地寻找猎物，而是直接袭击殖民地财宝运转的重要道路。更加严峻的情况在于，海盗与神出鬼没的西马隆部落联合了。

身处伊比利亚半岛的英格兰间谍，还大致抄录了巴拿马地方长官奏呈西班牙菲利普国王的文件，递交罗伯特过目：

“此事十万火急，我们面临前所未有的巨大威胁，万望陛下稍微考虑我们的处境。倘若推迟补救，灾祸将会愈演愈烈。无耻的英格兰海盗撬开了我们的宝库一角，他们很大几率将再来一趟。”

如果西马隆部落的人被海盗全副武装起来，巴拿马地峡的金银运输会被彻底切断。

弗朗西斯稍加思索，“恳请阁下指教。”

他不确定莱斯特伯爵有多大几率把他交给西班牙人，平息西班牙国王的怒火。

“也好，我忽然想给你指一条路，毕竟大家心知肚明。”严肃的神色从罗伯特脸上慢慢消失，“这样，你把自己获得黄金的经过写下来，画一画线路图，写一写你们是怎么做到的，还有机会得到宽恕。否则的话，你就是蓄意破坏两国和平的罪魁祸首。”

“万分感谢阁下。”

弗朗西斯不忘估计银质的墨水瓶值多少价钱，桌上有个盒子敞开，放了最好的纸，比印刷圣经的纸页还要洁白。

他拈起羽毛笔，蘸点墨水，笔杆悬在纸页上方。

座钟滴答滴答，除此之外再无声音。

他略作犹豫，呼出的气息扑向鹅毛雪白的末端。

一滴墨水滴在纸上洇开。

弗朗西斯抬头，放回羽毛笔，手背上沾了一小块墨迹。

“阁下，我手里的金块，是与荷兰人做沙丁鱼生意挣的。”

伯爵轻轻鼓掌两下，“我没看走眼。你跟荷兰人生意兴隆，此后是打算置块地产，当个乡绅，快快活活一辈子了。”

如果这个年轻的海盗交代出来他所做的一切，罗伯特就会把这小子连同证据交给西班牙人。如果这小子没交代，那是真的聪明，发一笔横财不是意外走运，值得保住他的性命。

“抱歉，阁下。我还会再回到生意场上的，因为有事未了。”

罗伯特兴致盎然，“什么事。”

“私人恩怨。我是从在圣胡安德乌罗亚港的屠杀中逃出来的，在那里，我失去了一切。”弗朗西斯沉重地说。

“你值得一张私掠特许状。”

“阁下，我可不可以给您提一点建议？”

“说吧。”

弗朗西斯鞠躬，他连对方的名号都不知道，“我想，请您成为我的赞助人，投资我以后的事业。我相信，您所知道的事，已经证明了我的能力。”

“你是alpha？”罗伯特无端地问了这个问题，他回忆起弗朗西斯在港口说的“干嘛不试试雇我当船长。”

“我是个beta，没有气味。”弗朗西斯轻松地说。

罗伯特有点喜欢这个海盗了，这小子不肯抱着财富过起闲适生活，假以时日，或许在英格兰对抗西班牙的过程中派上用场。他可以写一封推荐信，叫这小子去跟迪博士学习地理相关的知识。

枢密院里谁不知道如今的莱斯特伯爵一心一意对抗西班牙。罗伯特早年试图在西班牙的帮助下与伊丽莎白结婚，事成之后就算是不兑现承诺，西班牙也奈何不了他。然而，靠得住就不会是西班牙人了，前任西班牙大使表面上同情他的遭遇，背地里对他百般诋毁，大使的秘书忽然反水，把信笺全部公开。

他们说，一旦他与伊丽莎白成婚，他将对西班牙国王言听计从。

于是他对西班牙的态度完全颠倒，与沃辛厄姆和解——哪怕沃辛厄姆鄙夷他做过的事。罗伯特需要在某些事上做得果敢坚决，重振自己在新教徒中的声望。他骨子里是仇视天主教徒的，家族的遭遇像一根深深扎在心中的尖刺，时光不会抚平血肉模糊的伤痛。天主教在英格兰复辟的时候，达德利家族从荣光的巅峰跌落。罗伯特忘不了自己的父亲，曾经骄傲地对孩子们说“我们达德利家族，是英格兰的无冕之王”的诺森伯兰公爵像一只老鼠一般，瑟缩跪下乞求怜悯，发誓皈依天主教，只要饶自己一命。

“我的家快成为青年航海家的保育院了。”迪博士起身迎接，他是一位高挑白皙的中年人，一副圆眼镜夹在鼻梁。他收到老朋友罗伯特的信笺，说来拿几本古书，又给他找了个新的学生。

“我们一块在牛津念书的时候，数你最聪明。”罗伯特发现迪博士的书房里挂了一幅新的地图。

他的身后跟了一个红发年轻人，帮他取下斗篷，然后毕恭毕敬地朝迪博士行礼。

迪博士摊开一本旧书，如同托起一顶贵重的冠冕，捧给罗伯特看，“我找了足足三天。”他打趣说，“你猜猜它的价格。”

罗伯特戴手套的双手接过书本，指腹落在页脚金粉绘制的装饰藤蔓，“你的年金是不是都用来买书了？”

“我一无所有，却有整个宇宙。”迪博士摇头。

他没有冷落弗朗西斯，“你看看书架第三层的那几本书。”

“万分感谢您。”弗朗西斯走向书架。

“他长得不错，你是想……让他嫁给哪个航海家？”迪博士往弗朗西斯站立的地方飞快地斜睨了一眼。

“我没听明白。”罗伯特浮现诧异的表情。

“占星的结果显示，我的旧友介绍来的学生，是一位陌生的Omega。”迪博士抚摸桌边的水晶球。

弗朗西斯攥紧了手里的书脊。

“你是Omega？”罗伯特合上书本，严厉地质问弗朗西斯。迪博士的占卜从不出错，这次肯定是意外情况。

弗朗西斯回避罗伯特的目光，一瞬间，罗伯特差点以为自己出现了幻觉，年轻人钢青色的眼睛里，闪过狼一样冰冷的眼神。

“我是Omega。”弗朗西斯咬咬嘴唇，睁大了眼睛。

弗朗西斯居然承认了。比起一个Omega当海盗船长，在西印度海域与西班牙商船作战，在巴拿马地峡劫掠了四万镑的黄金，罗伯特宁可相信他的老对头诺福克愿意与他出现在同一张牌桌上。

罗伯特首先想到的是，如果弗朗西斯出身高贵而他又有个继承人的话。可惜两样都只是如果，达德利家估计要在他这一代断绝了。

他去隔壁的藏书室里找一些古籍，折返路过屋外，听见迪博士与弗朗西斯的谈话仍在持续。

“在两次往返西印度群岛的途中，用的是西班牙语的海图，我注意到了您说的那些现象。”

“墨卡托的纬度线考虑了地球的曲率，我手里有他的笔记。如果你不是Omega的话，适合去大学呆几年。”

（未完待续）

1、据都铎王朝晚期名医AndreweBoorde，“绅士应该（在早餐）吃水煮蛋。”

2、《明天狐狸将会来到镇上（Tomorrowthe Fox Will Come to Town）》，当时的一首民谣


	11. Chapter 11

【本章的“现在”时间线（1588年下半年），德雷克与哈灵顿冒充书商去寻找作家，“过去”时间线，伊丽莎白回忆早年的牢狱生涯（过去的过去），莱斯特伯爵伺候伊丽莎白起床穿衣，导致了诺福克公爵的不满，以及德雷克留在了莱斯特伯爵身边，服侍对方钓鱼。】  
第十一章：  
“一名南岸区的书商不会挂着这么花哨的耳坠……”哈灵顿取下耳坠交给仆人，披上一件棕色的长斗篷。  
弗朗西斯戴上一顶遮住头发的亚麻帽，“作为勤俭的书商，我们的头发有点短。”  
“要不要打个赌？我觉得那个作家布洛尔是外国人。”哈灵顿轻快地说，南岸区住了很多外国人，来自欧洲大陆的家具工匠、荷兰商人，还有流亡的葡萄牙人。  
“是不是外国人不好说，起码他挺缺钱的。”弗朗西斯狡黠地笑了。  
他开起玩笑，“要是有人写，霍华德阁下、弗罗比舍、霍金斯，还有我，统统是Omega……”  
哈灵顿挥挥手，“过于无稽之谈，做成挂毯悬在城门上，也不会有人信的。”  
弗朗西斯提及的前三位当然是alpha。  
藏在暗处的人，留给弗朗西斯盒子与蜡像作为警告，却没有将他的秘密、他的Omega身份公之于众，原因正是哈灵顿所说的。  
两人得在马背上颠簸一阵子，这不是去郊游。从泰晤士河南岸往南行进，风景最好的地方本来是诺福克公爵的宅邸，后来被改成一栋栋长期出租的别墅，新贵们携家带口住进去，在原本是会客室的地方抽烟斗。不知坟墓中诺福克公爵的遗骸是否气得发抖。  
道路再度崎岖，建筑渐渐变得低矮紧凑，临街的树木耷拉着稀稀拉拉的枝条。街边多的是大小不一的旅馆招牌，有的已经褪色，拉起的晾衣绳上满是床单。  
街头挤过来几个弯着腰的小贩，他们灵活避开马蹄，把装有大樱桃的篮子高举过头顶，  
“先生买樱桃吧，清早摘的大樱桃。”  
哈灵顿挽住缰绳，腾出一只手，捞了几颗樱桃填进嘴里，果核吐得远远的。  
“好吃。”他的手摸向钱袋，忽然指往街道另一边。  
弗朗西斯顺着哈灵顿的指尖看去，倘若手下们的调查没有出错，作家布洛尔的住所近在眼前——  
一栋有些年头的木板楼房，底下两层被家具店占去，阁楼租出去供作家蜗居。  
没有帽子可戴，衣服脏得看不出原本颜色的孩童倚着家具店坑坑洼洼的墙壁，吆喝得声嘶力竭，“最近发生的大事真相……”  
“请看西班牙异教徒势力渗透伦敦！”  
“请看海边漂来的长着三个头五只角的魔鬼尸体！”  
“请看住在格林威治的贵族Omega不可告人的秘密！”  
孩童的胳膊挎了个柳条筐，里整整齐齐码着一堆小册子。  
“这上面写的，都是真的吗？”一个好奇的市民驻足。  
“绝对真实。”卖书的孩童双手捂住被风吹开的的书页，“不买别看。”  
“有没有最近发生的事？”弗朗西斯问。  
“有的有的，昨天晚上印出来的。”孩童见弗朗西斯穿得不错，任由他翻看柳条筐里的书。  
书中的内容无非粗制滥造的谋杀与私通，弗朗西斯撇下手里的书，手套糊上了一块脱落的墨迹。  
“他们写的这些玩意，贵族Omega做的那些丑事，怎么只有一个贴身仆人知道？阔人家里厨娘，竟然既得烧菜也得把菜端上桌……”哈灵顿玩世不恭地说。  
弗朗西斯领头，哈灵顿跟上，沿着招牌下的台阶走进房子。卖书的孩童恶狠狠地瞪着他们的背影，啐了一口，“吝啬鬼，一本不肯买。”  
木板楼梯布满黏糊糊的脚印，踩上去咯吱作响，弗朗西斯抽出手绢捂住鼻尖，迷迭香的气息驱走臭气。  
哈灵顿一层又一层地叠着手绢，不慎踢到了楼梯拐角的猫，这只小动物跳起哀嚎两声，重新回到一小滩阳光底下。  
他们爬到二楼，几个年轻人凑在长桌旁，手里攥着纸牌，啤酒罐东倒西歪放在脚边。墙上坑坑洼洼，塞了大团的肮脏毛绒。  
“我们找作家……”  
“作家在阁楼。”一个青年不可置信地看着弗朗西斯与哈灵顿，“这作家真的发达了？  
”

作家布洛尔是个苍白瘦弱的青年，两只眼睛快要眯进深陷的眼窝里面，他耸起肩膀往前探头，如同一只被揪住脖子拎起来的鹅。  
“你们得证明你们不是那些探子，专门抓写书的人。”作家迎上穿过百叶窗的阳光，削着羽毛笔 。  
“你的书卖得实在不错，有朋友跟我们介绍了你的名号。”哈灵顿扔出他知道的几个书商名字，为了叫作家放心，他添了两三句书贩子的黑话。  
“当然是我写的，不仅你们拿的这本，我写的全是好书。”作家布洛尔打出一个响亮的酒嗝，“你们给我几个先令？”宿醉让他无法认真思考，他急需钱，他手里的余钱买不起过冬的炭。  
刚才他承认书是自己写的，没有人破门而入按住他。  
“先付你两倍的订金，不过，”弗朗西斯双手抱在胸前，“你别急着拿这钱去买麦芽威士忌，要是书卖不出去，订金得还回来。”  
狡猾的书商，布洛尔想。  
弗朗西斯摇摇手里的钱袋，“你知道，西班牙人败退以后，几乎所有涉及末日预言的书全被退回了造纸工坊，我们印书的也不好混。”  
由于英格兰在海战中取得胜利，世界末日预言的小册子暂时从街上销声匿迹。  
“你写书不挺容易的嘛，坐在桌子旁，想想以前读的浪漫故事，换个名字编点故事。”哈灵顿满不在乎，“写不写？不写我们就找别人，这条街的尽头还有一个写小册子的，他不酗酒。”  
“你们想不到的，我写的东西经过精挑细选，我有特殊的消息途径。”作家的脸涨出一点血色。  
他念过文法学校，喜欢编故事，成绩勉勉强强，进不了大学。如今流行看戏，写戏是个赚钱的营生，布洛尔先生搭一辆运家禽的四轮马车去伦敦闯荡。问题在于，他写的戏没有人看，同样在南岸区，观众追捧某个混得风生水起的斯特拉福剧作家，布洛尔的收入远不及这家伙的一个零头。他当掉了最后一件斗篷，不敢回家乡，沦落到为书商写一些拙劣的小册子糊口。  
“你住在阁楼里，写的尽是大人物的事。”弗朗西斯捏紧钱袋。  
“你们不懂。”布洛尔想起戴兜帽的人对他说的话，“剪草坪赶大车的人，进入阔绰宅邸的围墙里面，运气好能听见只言片语。”  
哈灵顿沉思片刻，“有没有丑闻，越大的丑闻越好？”他对弗朗西斯递了递眼色。  
作家想念威士忌的滋味了，他迫不及待地去抓弗朗西斯手里的钱袋，“你要给够钱。”拿了钱喝几杯再说，他写的书肯定卖得不错，戴兜帽的人说好了这个礼拜天晚上来找他。

哪怕确定没有人跟在背后，绕个圈子返程还是比较妥当的。绕到更贫瘠的地段的时候，风势愈来愈疾，街边房屋的茅草屋顶摇摇欲坠，捂住窗框的破布被风扯得高高的，风灌进昏暗的室内，如同钻入老水手腐烂的牙缝。  
一队拉家具的马车堵着道路。哈灵顿在路边下马，折了一根树枝插在帽子上，“我当书商当够了。”  
他撩起斗篷，惊得往前跳了一步，一个乞丐正用糊了泥巴的手磨蹭他的鞋跟，乞丐的双腿从膝盖截断，坐在一片湿哒哒的木板上。  
“给点吃的吧，大人……”  
担心跳蚤窜到衣服上，哈灵顿迈了一大步， “给你钱，我就别想走了，立马围上来十几个。”  
“给点钱吧，求求你啦。”乞丐嘟嘟囔囔，“我为英格兰流过血。”  
“又一个这样说的。”哈灵顿噘嘴，感到无聊。  
这个乞丐的语气，比舞台上扮作乞丐的演员平淡太多，“西班牙人炸断了主桅杆，压折了我的腿。”  
弗朗西斯下马，俯身看看乞丐，“谁知道你是不是喝醉酒躺在十字路口，被马车轧断了腿。”  
经历了战争恐惧的市民们，自然怜悯曾在海军服役的残疾水手，乞丐们纷纷运用此番说辞，讨到更多的钱。  
“求您发发慈悲，别拿我寻开心。”乞丐浑浊的眼珠转了转，面无表情爬向一边的垃圾堆，给两位绅士让出路来。  
乞丐躺上垃圾堆，捡了块树皮，挥舞着唱道，“邦纳号的福特斯库船长，在大宅里吃烤肉，可是穷水手没运气……”  
“邦纳号。”哈灵顿听见弗朗西斯短促的低语。  
弗朗西斯手下有一艘船叫邦纳，船长是福特斯库先生，这艘船在战争中被西班牙加农炮击倒了主桅杆。  
无敌舰队覆灭之后，在女王的命令下，英格兰海军的水手们被迅速解散，以节省开支。英格兰政府无钱安置打了胜仗的水兵，不少人在贫民窟乞讨，或在饥寒交迫中死去。  
弗朗西斯想，他计划的基金会要抓紧时间弄钱了。半个月前，伊丽莎白女王对他说，“我的小海盗，国库不太宽裕。”  
她没有称呼弗朗西斯的军衔或者姓氏，用的是早先为他取的昵称。  
“陛下，西班牙人损失惨重，至少明年不会再来。”弗朗西斯思来想去，唯有这句可答。无敌舰队已经覆灭，西班牙必定加强沿岸的防御，如果叫弗朗西斯照着前两次那样，奇袭西班牙沿岸弄点钱财，成功的希望不大。  
乞丐唱得更加起劲，嗓子嘶哑像废弃教堂的破钟。  
“唱得不错。”弗朗西斯给了乞丐一把零钱，加起来大约十个先令。  
乞丐欣喜若狂，一双激动的手捧起硬币，塞进衬衣。

作家布洛尔一连几天闭门不出，抓住愈发短暂的白天，疯狂地写作。他大口灌下劣质的烈酒，不切实际的梦幻在刺鼻的酒气里包裹了他，他将成为伦敦最出名的剧作家，把最漂亮的Omega演员搞上床。  
有一天晚上，沉闷的敲门声响了三下，“送酒的。”  
他头也不抬，“你放在那里吧。”  
当作家按住不知疲倦的眼皮，出门拎起酒瓶的时候，屋内微弱的火光映出走廊上一个戴兜帽的人，看上去似乎是给他提供写作素材的家伙。  
“来送材料的？你们果然厉害，有书商找我长期写作。”他揉揉眼睛，“请你也喝一杯。”

一五五三年。  
伊丽莎白走出阴暗的旋梯，来到空地上，她有多久没行走在阳光下了，阳光照在她灰暗的长裙上。上次出来放风，地上砖缝里的草叶在料峭的春寒中挣扎，如今阳光和煦，杂草里开出零星的花朵，引来了飞虫，轻轻捻动手指即可捏碎的飞虫。  
而她的生命即将凋零，至少在那时，她以为被处死是自己必然的结局。姐姐以谋反的罪名将她关入伦敦塔，何时会下诏对她处以极刑，也许是明天，也许是后天。  
“我很怀疑，但什么也证明不了。”她大胆地在窗户上写下一句话。  
大部分时间她被关在栅栏后面，幸好狱卒并非全然的铁面无私，他们给片刻的自由规定了价格。伊丽莎白有机会有她的罗比说话，一起出来放风，尽管，被派来监视她的人要听到对话的全部内容。  
两个死囚清楚彼此经历过什么，两人谈论了很多，仿佛要抓住最后的岁月，把之前数年的分别一股脑弥补回来。伊丽莎白的追随者被吊死在城墙，她幻想自己远远望见了他们。达德利家族还剩几个人？罗伯特的父亲与弟弟被斩首，哥哥病死狱中，母亲时日无多。  
一个小孩子蹦蹦跳跳走在阳光底下，执着于踩碎砖地上的土块，她的脸上没有忧愁只有好奇。被夺去自由的懵懂顽童也像笼子里的幼鹿一般，表现出心事重重的模样，与他们的年龄不相符。这孩子或许是狱卒的小孩，伦敦塔不是带孩子的好地方。  
那孩子踢踏的双脚忽然停住了，她看着伊丽莎白，用她稚嫩的眼睛看，伊丽莎白是个高挑而肃穆的年轻女人，有着橄榄色的皮肤，窄窄的脸颊，相貌与其说端庄，不如说是清秀。  
“漂-亮。漂-亮。”小女孩的发音不太准确。她的目光向跟前移去，似乎在寻找什么。  
小女孩举起一朵花，跑向伊丽莎白身边，“漂亮的小姐。”这次她终于说清楚了，“给你，花。”  
“谢谢你。”伊丽莎白蹲下来，接过那朵花，手指拂过小女孩黑色的发顶。  
一朵普通的，叫不出来名字的白花，细长瘦弱的花瓣，三片锯齿形的圆叶子，一丁点香气飘进她的鼻孔。  
“我知道，还有花。”小女孩开心地跑开了。  
伊丽莎白转动着这朵花，“我真想为它写一首诗，胜过白色的玫瑰与百合花。”  
“我谱曲唱出来，如果我有一只鲁特琴的话。”罗伯特轻轻哼了几句旋律，“我们是什么？公主与吟游诗人。”  
“公主殿下，您能出来晒晒太阳，与达德利大人说几句话，我们已经够胆战心惊的了。”一名监视者走出墙角的阴影，作出一副勉为其难的样子，“我怀疑你们在用这种方式传递情报，公主殿下，请将这朵花交给我检查。”  
监视者摊开手。  
“一个小孩子递来的一朵花而已。”罗伯特上前一步，看向监视者衣服上的徽章，争辩道。  
伊丽莎白拦住他，“罗比，别忘了你的鲁特琴。” 抬手将花朵递给了监视者。  
监视者拈过花朵，看也没看，直接丢上地面，鞋底用力地碾了碾。  
“没问题，公主殿下。”监视者的声音毫无起伏。  
伊丽莎白朝监视者投去高傲的目光，这次她任性地没有装作因为小事崩溃，好叫她的姐姐掉以轻心。  
罗伯特盯住被踏碎的花朵，伊丽莎白听到他自言自语，“花还会再有的。”  
一段时间过去，伊丽莎白又获得了一个出门放风的机会，与罗伯特一起。破碎的云层掩盖了太阳，稀疏的光线洒在走廊冰冷的地面，就像味道寡淡的啤酒。一间囚室的门被打开，门口警惕地守着几个狱卒。  
罗伯特迈出门槛，脸上挂着神秘的笑容，“献给贝丝的一朵花。”  
伊丽莎白往罗伯特的囚室里望去，窗户对面的墙壁上，清晰地雕刻了一朵花——不是玫瑰不是百合，是被监视者踏碎的那朵花。不再是小花朵，整朵花在墙壁上被精致地放大，细长瘦弱的花瓣，三片锯齿形的圆叶子，阳光填充在雕刻的浅浅缝隙里。  
她不知道她的罗比是什么做到的，囚犯们被收走了所有的利器。伊丽莎白的目光仿佛穿过罗伯特的手套，他的手上磨出了茧。  
罗伯特说，“贝丝，你嗅到风中的香气了么？外面花园的花，肯定都开了。”他与伊丽莎白像两颗被命运的风暴抛上天空的沙砾，将在坠落之时粉身碎骨，但墙上刻出的这朵花会一直绽放下去，直到风暴结束。  
伊丽莎白闭上眼睛，监狱里发霉的湿气好像消退了，她嗅到了花园的气味，那朵小花淡淡的香气，引来了马郁兰与洋甘菊的馨香。

很多年以后。  
从伊丽莎白女王的卧室可以俯瞰泰晤士河。卧室的墙壁装饰以华丽的挂毯，天花板被漆成了金色。  
女王很少梦见过去的事，可她这次梦见了，她想跟罗伯特说。罗伯特在卧室外的套间候着，现在可以让他进来。  
她早就要求过伦敦塔的负责人，不要把墙上的那朵花磨去。  
女仆在帮她清洗稀疏的金红色长发，她利用这个空档思考一些问题，或与罗伯特聊天。  
她花在穿衣服上的时间不比花在洗漱上的少，睡衣被换成柔软的亚麻罩衫，然后套上紧身衣与缎子衬裙，还有丝绸长袜。罗伯特总是很清楚伊丽莎白的喜好，他与侍女们一起伺候伊丽莎白穿衣服，递来一件件织绣了精美图案的衣服。  
“陛下，当壁炉里的某条木柴上冒了一个小小的火苗，浇熄它仅仅需要一小杯水。”罗伯特给伊丽莎白的手套涂上龙涎香。他认为应当及时抑制爱尔兰叛乱的苗头，免得其发展得不可收拾。  
伊丽莎白顾虑的还是军费开支，她派去的军队还得靠战利品提高士气，“这杯水与希腊进口的甜酒值同样的价钱。”  
“陛下，只会是一杯普通的水。”罗伯特拿了一只雕镂精美的香盒，橙花的气味。  
只要罗伯特自己掏钱，她不反对他增援爱尔兰，“那你得去从井里提水。”  
绣金的天鹅绒盒子依次打开，伊丽莎白开始挑选珠宝。她差点忘了昨晚考虑好的事，于是她叫来总管，从宝物库里拿几条金链子赠与西班牙大使门多萨，面子总得过得去。  
虽然伊丽莎白不喜欢西班牙，但是她不讨厌西班牙产的卡斯提尔香皂，与小牛皮鞋子。  
昨晚的舞会她与赫尼奇跳了很多支舞，赫尼奇很擅长最近流行的舞步，她送了他一只镶宝石的金怀表，叫他下午在小会客室等她。她往往先忙完政务再谈别的，这一天，她计划首先召见司库塞西尔，然后，沃辛厄姆是时候向她禀报地下天主教徒的动向了；是否对爱尔兰平叛增兵，她得听一听枢密院的意见；还有议会，葡萄酒专卖、促进羊毛纺织业发展的法规、奢侈品禁止令、英格兰渔民与法国渔船的冲突；她还要接见荷兰特使、奥斯曼苏丹的使者，给苏丹的国书里，塞满了冗长的外交辞令。  
假设奥斯曼大使不那么啰嗦的话，伊丽莎白就有时间在下午与赫尼奇练习跳舞，赫尼奇会乖乖等她。哪怕是在宫廷，像赫尼奇这样美丽的人也是少见的，伊丽莎白吩咐宫廷画家画几幅赫尼奇的肖像。这几个月她更多地关注赫尼奇，更少关注克里斯托弗·海顿，既然克里斯托弗·海顿生病了，病了就好好歇息。

罗伯特穿过圆形天花板的房间，走在草地步道上，白厅的花园有低矮的条纹栏杆，交错成几何图案。他路过猴子形状的日晷，时间还早。这些年他做了许多事，在朝堂上的新教徒中铺开了一条威望之路，尽力弥补他早年不成熟犯下的错误。  
罗伯特遇到了他最不想看到的人，英格兰唯一的公爵、女王的表弟，诺福克公爵。诺福克领了几名有头有脸的贵族，明显是冲着他来的。  
诺福克是个Omega，比罗伯特年轻许多，执掌显赫的霍华德家族，与博林家族联合。宫廷里人人皆知，诺福克原本的alpha去世了，他有继续结婚的打算，目标是与女王结婚——一个永远不可能实现的目标，可诺福克不这么以为。女王开玩笑似的表示过，诺福克“占星的结果不合适”，给他留了点面子。  
“达德利。”诺福克喊住他。  
罗伯特行礼，“今天天气不错，阁下。”  
“你有什么建议吗？我以为达德利的记性足够好，不用提醒他第二回，什么是规矩。”诺福克对身边的一名贵族说。  
上次，他们一起打网球。罗伯特从女王手里拿过来毛巾擦汗，诺福克公爵以“太放肆了”为由，抄起球拍扬言要打罗伯特的脸。伊丽莎白斥责了诺福克，命令他放下手里的球拍，向罗伯特道歉。  
“规矩是必须有的。”诺福克眨了眨栗色的眼睛，“我听说你在陛下的卧室里，把不应该出现在你手里的衣服交给她，用别针缀上缎带……我很担心陛下的决策被你干扰。”  
诺福克视罗伯特为宫廷里最碍眼的存在。论家世与样貌，他哪点比不上罗伯特。  
“这些年，我去陛下的卧室伺候，陛下对此并未有任何不满。”罗伯特不卑不亢地回答。  
诺福克托住下巴，“你承担了仆人的职责。”他的嘴角挑了挑，“这样不合规矩，我得跟陛下说一说。看你在宴会上的派头，还以为你是宫廷里的另一个主人呢。”  
尽管伊丽莎白女王与莱斯特伯爵的关系几乎是完全公开的，罗伯特至今没有获得君王配偶的名分，宫廷里只有一个主人，那就是伊丽莎白。诺福克知道，罗伯特有两三回与女王不合，无奈暂时离开宫廷，等女王消气了召他回来。  
罗伯特恭敬地说，“此类事情，到底要看陛下的旨意。”  
话音未落，诺福克挥起了手，罗伯特眼疾手快抓住诺福克的手腕，缓缓开口，  
“阁下，宫廷里动手，不合规矩。”

“陛下，诺福克公爵与莱斯特伯爵在花园里……”侍女急急忙忙，“出现了一些争执。”  
侍女没有说出其余几个的贵族名字。  
“没事的。”伊丽莎白没有停下手里的笔杆。  
换作年轻时的罗伯特，非与诺福克打起来不可。曾几何时，罗伯特是那么的桀骜不驯，岁月叫他收敛不少。伊丽莎白喜欢罗伯特的桀骜不驯，但又忍不住磋磨他，叫他变得愈发温柔沉稳，合乎她的心意。

远处的山坡呈现模糊的绿色，积雨云被风吹得远去。  
罗伯特凝视钓线入水的位置，一圈涟漪散开，柳树叶密密麻麻地漂浮在溪流近岸的地方，含着水汽的风推得芦苇与灯芯草摇摇摆摆。  
他改变了主意，亲自登门向诺福克公爵赔礼道歉，送了对方几匹好马，说是上午并非有意冲撞诺福克公爵。一顿好话哄得诺福克不计较了，他主动强调诺福克“英格兰唯一的公爵”的身份，表示自己无意争斗，希望诺福克如愿以偿，他仰仗诺福克的提携。  
顺利地从诺福克的府邸出来，罗伯特准备的不止这些，其他礼物将在节日送出，他将在廷臣们面前为诺福克说好话，传到诺福克的耳朵里。假以时日，诺福克对他放下戒备，他将营造一个复仇的机会。  
“你没去过爱尔兰？” 罗伯特往上提了提鱼竿。他的眼前浮现了拉丝林群岛的要塞，灰色的海面，冰冷的浪涛，叛军的城堡位于陡峭的悬崖之上，海鸟聒噪不休。  
侍立在罗伯特身旁的弗朗西斯回答，“没有，阁下。”他观察了罗伯特的神情， “海图上说，拉丝林群岛浅滩密布。”  
“你熟悉浅滩。”罗伯特的目光从钓线的浮标上移开，看着弗朗西斯。  
“阁下，我有三艘单层甲板的大帆船，比泰晤士河上常见的船轻快细长。”弗朗西斯比较擅长浅滩航行，手里又有合适的船只，它们可以到达河流的入海口、接近岛屿、驶入小海湾。  
“我不讨厌爱尔兰。”罗伯特初步的打算是，三艘船作为护卫舰，加入一个小舰队。海盗那一套在抢滩作战中是否行得通，他有所怀疑。  
“阁下的晚餐一定会有鲈鱼。”弗朗西斯对爱尔兰的行动充满信心。  
罗伯特侧耳听溪水淙淙，“海边长大的小船长，下次陪我去海钓。”  
（未完待续）  
注：1、作家布洛尔也是历史人物，虽然历史上并不是作家，但是涉及了某件关于蜡像的阴谋。  
2、几年以后，德雷克与霍金斯与霍华德一起，创立了福利保险计划“查塔姆基金会”，旨在对伤残年迈水手提供经济援助。  
3、“我很怀疑，但什么也证明不了。”伊丽莎白真的这样写过。  
4、有记载说伊丽莎白是橄榄色的皮肤，与母亲相似，但是她喜欢用化妆品涂白。  
5、据说，在伊丽莎白被囚禁于伦敦塔的时候，有个小朋友给她送过一朵花。  
6、莱斯特伯爵的确有过伺候伊丽莎白穿衣服，因此诺福克公爵纠集了一堆贵族，斥责莱斯特伯爵不合规矩，挖苦他“承担仆人的职责”。之前，大家打网球，罗伯特从女王手里拿过来毛巾擦汗，诺福克公爵觉得这是放肆行为，抄起球拍差点打了罗伯特的脸。  
7、实际上，诺福克公爵倒台要更早一些，本文这样写，是为了剧情需要，让他多活了几年。


	12. Chapter 12

（本章，“现在”时间线，德雷克与哈灵顿遇到了陌生的葡萄牙博士。“过去”时间线，莱斯特伯爵被赫尼奇设计，在第十二夜庆祝活动上出丑，他的反应比伊丽莎白预料的更加激烈。）  
第十二章：  
弗朗西斯跪在地上，用嘴唇与舌头侍奉他的alpha，只穿长睡衣的alpha。  
伊丽莎白抚摸他的头顶，指尖压过剪短的头发，像抚摸一只乖巧的猫。她不喜欢Omega的头发过短，这妨碍她从背后进入他时拽住他的脑袋。  
Omega抬头，舌尖从湿漉漉的嘴唇稍微露出一点，他往摞起来的软垫躺倒，撩起衬衣，露出最里面的鲸须束腰，亚麻系带细细密密地扎紧。弗朗西斯毕竟到了成熟的年龄，虽然腰身束得挺细，胸脯却稍显丰腴，身形不似多年以前那样单薄。Alpha的手指覆在上面，突然发力抓了一把，落下几道明显的红痕。  
伊丽莎白想出一个古怪的问题，“如果你怀里有一个小崽子，你会把哪边给他？”  
有一定地位的Omega或beta，不需要亲自哺育他们的婴孩。“把小崽子抱给保姆。” 弗朗西斯解着衣扣，“不过，我会尝试让他含住一边。”  
“然后祈祷小崽子变成和你一样的Omega。”说罢，伊丽莎白轻咬弗朗西斯的喉结。  
“alpha是被Omega孕育出来的。”弗朗西斯意味深长地说，他岔开腿，双脚穿着矮跟的鹿皮鞋子，鞋尖缀有水滴状的宝石，切面折射出房间挂毯精美的彩绘。  
Alpha提住他的腰，深深地进入了他。她得到了他甜美的呜咽，他失焦的眼神。  
她难得在他体内成结。  
“你渴求的是什么？”alpha摩挲弗朗西斯的脸颊。  
Omega气喘吁吁地回答，“我本来是想向陛下汇报调查的进展。”  
alpha的结还卡在他体内，一个轻微的动作，他说不出来话了。  
“等一切调查完毕吧，我不着急。”她伏在他肩头，闭上眼睛。作为回应，他以手指梳理她的假发。

港口越来越近，路上的乞丐逐渐增多。码头停泊了不少船，高大的盖伦船、武装商船与轻帆船。  
哈灵顿望见大帆船侧面修补的痕迹，目光上移，稀稀落落的水手在甲板上晃悠。  
“我怀疑，那个蜡像跟最近的传言有关。”哈灵顿开了口。盒子里的蜡像做得特别潦草，凑合有个穿长袍的歪扭人形，五官只做出来大致轮廓，辨别不出具体是谁，后颈粘了一团蜡充作肿胀的腺体。刚刚拿到蜡像的时候，他们甚至没认出来那是个男性Omega。  
蜡像由蜂蜡制作，不似动物油脂般难闻。  
弗朗西斯朝甲板上的人们挥手，一边对哈灵顿说，“你的意思是，传言里西多尼亚公爵与我……这东西是个恶作剧？” 旗舰附带的小船上发现的蜡像，威胁的意义大于诅咒。通常来说，人们制作诅咒用的蜡像，会把它们埋在粪堆里，粪堆散发出的热量叫蜡慢慢融化。  
假设有人要威胁他，何不赶在战争爆发之前？  
盒盖内侧的纸条上写着“弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士，我们知道你的秘密”。  
弗朗西斯在思索，谁会记得他的过去。谁会记得已故的新西班牙总督，在墨西哥城郊外的别墅里，养过一个年轻的Omega。别墅的仆人见过他，是否清晰记得他的模样，二十年前出逃途中落脚的村落里，居民知道他怀了某个alpha的孩子。  
眼前是复仇号的船体，高大的桅杆刺入天空，帆布卷起。这艘船几天前从船坞中回到港口，她在海战里损伤不轻，修补用去了很多木料与铁钉。  
小船被放入水中，清早有水手在这里发现了装着蜡像的匣子。船底印了凌乱的足迹，副官承认是他与幕僚长留下的。  
“小船当时没有被放下，拿着盒子的人，得提前藏在大船上，乘人不备溜出来。你搜查过这里吗？” 弗朗西斯询问副官。  
副官笃定地说，“阁下，一发现这个邪恶的盒子，我就让人搜查整艘船。”留在船上的水手为数不多，有没有外人混进来很容易察觉。  
哈灵顿踏上小船的边沿，准备抓住晃荡的绳梯，身边响起弗朗西斯的声音，“你最好摘下手套。”  
“不，我不愿意手掌磨出茧。”哈灵顿笨拙地往上爬，抱怨道，“很久没有辛苦过了。”  
弗朗西斯耸耸肩，云层比他们来的时候更稀薄，阳光照着平静的水面。  
突然，角落里有什么东西在反光。  
“等等。”他喊住绳梯上的哈灵顿。  
哈灵顿扭头，弗朗西斯举起一枚黄铜质地的纽扣，形状像一坨滴落的粘稠奶油。  
他们来到复仇号的甲板，没有声张纽扣的存在，只是要求船上的水手立刻集合来回话。水手们被依次问了同样的问题，“有没有注意什么不同寻常的响动？”，无人回答“注意到”，水手衣服上的纽扣各式各样，没有任何一枚与小船上的那枚类似。  
“要我去挨个检查他们的衣箱吗？”副官殷勤地问。  
哈灵顿替弗朗西斯拒绝了，“如果叫他们警惕起来，他们就藏得更严实。”

复仇号的船帆是新换的，造船厂的人还换了桅杆，新修了船长室——几个月前，两发加农炮弹将这地方炸得一团狼藉。  
哈灵顿敲敲窗台，“老师，我听说你从战场上消失了一会儿，像施展魔法似的。”  
“落水而已，魔法什么的是无稽之谈。”弗朗西斯的思绪回到八月八日，他经历过的最长的一天。  
晌午的激战中，火药爆炸的余波推他落入海里，水面光亮的中心，传来扑通扑通的声音，节奏仿佛军鼓。  
远处游来一群灰海豹，也许什么也没有，落水者的幻象总是光怪陆离。  
灰海豹围成一圈，环绕着他，气泡托举他缓缓上升。  
他看到了刺入水中的鱼叉，气泡破碎，海水里洇开血液。  
“水花溅起，涟漪散开  
阴沉的天空，幽暗的海面  
红色头发的姑娘，一双眼睛望着我  
跃入海水，离开了七年”  
父亲给他唱过这支歌，那时他还是个懵懂的孩童，海风冷得刺骨，一件柔软但破旧的灰色大衣严严实实裹住他。  
他的斗篷浸透了海水，从身上脱落，沉入海底。  
成群结队的灰海豹，毛皮是丝绸一般滑，它们唱起他听得懂的歌谣。  
他抱着浮木从昏迷中醒来，毫发无伤。复仇号已转向东北，远离了西多尼亚公爵的圣马丁号。

几辆装饰精美的马车驶入码头，家徽炫耀似的漆得显眼。  
“我不知道他要来……”弗朗西斯的眼神瞟向哈灵顿。  
哈灵顿吮了吮脸颊，“我看那家伙像一只被主人遗弃的小猎犬。”他认得那个家徽，流亡的唐安东尼奥。此人是葡萄牙老国王兄弟的私生子，葡萄牙被西班牙灭国，自诩比西班牙的菲利普更有资格继承葡萄牙王位的唐安东尼奥侥幸逃脱，揣着复国的梦想，辗转各地乞求援助。  
弗朗西斯笑脸相迎，“我没来得及设宴款待您，实在非常抱歉。”唐安东尼奥利来得突然，估计是不想给弗朗西斯留出婉拒的时间。  
“伟大的英格兰！杰出的指挥官！”前葡萄牙国王唐安东尼奥优雅地鼓掌。他把相当一部分希望押在弗朗西斯的态度上，英格兰海军中将弗朗西斯·德雷克，乡下穷牧师的儿子，往日他不屑正眼去看的暴发户，如今为了获得支持，他必须好声好气地与这等出身的人说话。  
唐安东尼奥恨不得自己是个年轻诱人的Omega，多往伊丽莎白女王身边凑一凑。  
“阁下过誉了。”唐安东尼奥听到，弗朗西斯没喊他“陛下”。实际上，英格兰与法国的所有人全称呼他“阁下”，唐安东尼奥坚持自己应该是“陛下”，他在1580年当过两个月的葡萄牙国王，于圣塔雷姆被支持者拥立加冕。  
“这些大船修缮一新，英格兰皇家造船厂的效率真让人吃惊。” 唐安东尼奥一直想从英格兰借兵，至今未能如愿。  
“好船得配上优秀的水手。阁下是慈悲善良之人。”弗朗西斯提出请求，“为了安置退役的水手，几位大人与我打算创立一个基金会，阁下不会不慷慨解囊吧。”  
“我会考虑的。”唐安东尼奥和蔼地点头。实际上，为了维持开销，他早已开始东拼西，带来的钱财珠宝即将耗尽，拉拢英格兰朝臣的花费又不能缩减。借兵的事顶多再拖一年，否则连虚假的体面都维持不住，怕不是得沦落到借贷维生。  
他介绍身边学者模样的人，“这是阿方索博士，擅长绘制地图，在波西米亚军队里做过了不起的事。”  
“为阁下效劳，久仰弗朗西斯爵士的大名。”阿方索博士的微笑十分得体。博士穿一件黑袍，浓密的眉毛直线上扬，身形高大结实。  
唐安东尼奥是想把阿方索博士当作一件见面礼，帮他画画图，算算经纬度什么的。弗朗西斯计划重绘世界地图，眼下他手里的资料仍不够充分，女王许诺归还他的手稿，待到英格兰与西班牙的战事彻底结束。  
“我是八年前离开葡萄牙的，”阿方索博士推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，“我的主人命令我在测绘方面协助阁下。”  
弗朗西斯忙着以华而不实的话语敷衍唐安东尼奥，顺带考虑如何招呼看上去与他年龄相仿的阿方索博士，比方说交付一点无关痛痒的任务给这个陌生的葡萄牙人。

第十二夜的惯例在于不分贵贱的玩乐，按照传统，当晚的庆祝活动归“狂欢之王”负责。这一年的宫廷，被选为狂欢之王的是赫尼奇。女王宠爱的众多貌美的年轻人里面，赫尼奇是最近比较风光的一个。  
他挑了二十多个嘻嘻哈哈的贵族子弟作为“狂欢之王的侍从”，他们拿纸糊了一个歪歪扭扭的王冠套在他头上。所谓的侍从满身缎带花边，打扮得像从烤炉里推出来的一个个蛋糕，他们迈开步子，身上的铃铛晃个不停。风笛手与鼓手给狂欢之王的行列开路，奏出滑稽的曲调。行列后面跟着奇装异服的弄臣，扛着绞刑架的模型，魔术师凭空抓住一个个彩球，再扔进人群里。  
宫廷里的绅士们戴着摩尔人似的头巾，淑女们打扮得花枝招展，另一拨人扮作野人追赶他们，出其不意抱住一个猎物，索要从一个吻到一口气转十几个圈圈不等的小礼物。绅士淑女们跳跃着逃跑，从大厅这头滑到那头，扮作山羊的廷臣手脚并用窜出帷幕，撞向他们的腿部。  
赫尼奇忙里偷闲，陪伊丽莎白与莱斯特伯爵玩一局葛立克纸牌，规则是颠倒的，输牌的人赢。  
“假设输的是我，陛下得满足狂欢之王一个愿望。”  
“你诡计多端。” 伊丽莎白佯作愤怒，推了推赫尼奇头上纸糊的王冠。  
“我计划好好地敲你们一笔。”罗伯特惬意地开玩笑，他的手气不错，希望下一张是梅花4。  
伊丽莎白推出两个方块5，“你得去给我摘个冻梨回来，小时候我打牌比你好。”  
赫尼奇的身子往罗伯特那边凑，“我偷看一下伯爵阁下的底牌。”  
罗伯特放松地笑，他从点心盘里拿了一个做成硬币形状的姜饼给赫尼奇，“我预支一下输的钱。”  
赫尼奇的确叫伊丽莎白开心极了，谁知道明年的今日，陛下又会对哪个新晋宫廷宠物青睐有加。罗伯特没怎么把赫尼奇当回事，一起玩乐更没什么大不了的，赫尼奇的地位与权力无法威胁到他，与带来足够压迫感的诺福克公爵不同，不会被他当作真正的敌人。  
“这局我输了。”赫尼奇兴奋地亮出手里的牌，他袖口的花边拂过伊丽莎白的手背。  
“想要什么，尽管提！”伊丽莎白摸了一个硬币形状的姜饼。  
赫尼奇离开座位，精心地鞠了一躬，“陛下最珍贵的某样东西。”  
“该不会是跟我要英格兰吧。”伊丽莎白掩嘴大笑。  
“陛下对我说过，陛下最珍贵的一朵花，在伦敦塔某个房间的砖石墙壁上。”  
听见赫尼奇这句话，罗伯特放下了手中的纸牌。  
伊丽莎白点头，“是跟你提过。”  
“所以，请求陛下允许狂欢之王的侍从们，凿下这块砖石。”赫尼奇如同一只小鹿，转了一个圈儿。  
无耻的要求，赫尼奇怕是轻飘飘地忘记了自己的位置，罗伯特不满地想，保持着陶醉于欢快音乐的表情。以他对伊丽莎白的了解，陛下不会同意旁人拿这种回忆开玩笑。哪怕伊丽莎白对赫尼奇的态度过于亲近与暧昧，也是对待宠物的态度。  
“准了。下一局我要是输了，你给我什么好呢？”伊丽莎白咧嘴一笑，好像囚室墙壁上刻的那朵花，仅仅属于无关紧要的点缀。  
罗伯特闷闷地插话，“非常抱歉，陛下，我身体不适，暂时不能陪伴陛下。”  
难堪的寂寞袭击了他，一道细小的皱纹出现在他的眉毛之间。  
罗伯特珍视的，牢狱砖缝中的希望，即将被赫尼奇用来找乐子。伊丽莎白准许了这个恶作剧，是在变相否定罗伯特对她的情爱，与罗伯特本身。  
他眼里的赫尼奇是陛下的宠物，事到如今，宠物跟他是一回事，那么，他算什么呢？  
“玩笑而已，别叫伯爵阁下为难了。”赫尼奇打圆场，他的嘴唇红得像玫瑰，“陛下最珍贵的一朵花，当然是桌上的花朵果子冻。”  
伊丽莎白又笑了起来，“继续玩牌吧。”  
她的罗比抿了一下嘴，没有说话，也没有离开。他终归不似当年那般桀骜了，倘若再减去些嫉妒，简直臻于完美。当她宠爱其他人，罗比出于某种嫉妒的报复，会跟宫廷里的别人调笑，如果她的目光落回他身上，他就终止了这种无聊的把戏。

热闹的气氛让在场的每一个人变得醉醺醺的，巨大的蛋糕浪费的部分比吃掉的还多。经历了蛋糕里藏的豆子、假面舞会、扮作红龙的戏班……庆祝接近尾声，赫尼奇安排到最后的是抽签。心不在焉的罗伯特抽中了“由狂欢之王指定的人与问题。”这个选项，要求他去找狂欢之王指定的人，然后问对方一个问题。  
赫尼奇潦草地写着问题，“麻烦伯爵阁下去问陛下，两个当中哪个最难从脑海中抹去，邪恶的告密想法，还是嫉妒？”  
一群宫廷小丑嬉皮笑脸涌过来，对罗伯特拉拉扯扯，挟裹他走到伊丽莎白面前，“好心”地替他念出纸签上的问题。  
伊丽莎白的笑容渐渐消失，话语像海面上吹来的刺骨寒风，“两者都难抹去，显然嫉妒更难。”  
“嫉妒，嫉妒。”罗伯特默念，他无法挪动一步，如同脚下的地面裂开了一道深谷，横亘在他与伊丽莎白之间。有那么一会儿，他盯着桌布上的坠角——一颗水滴形的大珍珠。四周无处不在的欢笑，仿佛在嘲弄他对伊丽莎白的回答的痴心妄想。  
他失礼地从女王面前走开。  
有个廷臣拿了一根游戏用的细棍，罗伯特劈手夺下，对付赫尼奇这种卑鄙小人，用剑是高看他了。  
他穿过人群，找到那个戴着纸糊王冠的身影，一字一顿地说，“我无法忍耐，你对我的侮辱。”  
谁都能听出来，他的语气不是玩笑。  
“陛下……”赫尼奇失态地跑回伊丽莎白身边，小鹿一般惊惧地望着她，“莱斯特伯爵要杀了我。”  
“侍卫，侍卫在哪儿？”伊丽莎白清脆地拍掌，热闹的人群一下子悄无声息。  
罗伯特手持木棍追过来，冷冷地说，“我是个笑柄吗？陛下。”  
窗外，夜空是黯淡的蓝色，积雪的反光映出松树的轮廓。  
“莱斯特伯爵累了，让他回府吧。”她没称呼他“罗比”。伊丽莎白有点不耐烦，得快速把这种出乎意料的场面，变回自己所熟悉的。  
“我是不是跟他一样？”罗伯特简洁地追问。暖融融的大厅此刻仿佛被一月份的寒气占据，他的手指冻得发麻。  
伊丽莎白，身为他的君主，他的alpha，在他面前，如此地袒护赫尼奇。赫尼奇让他瞧不起，然而，他与赫尼奇，难道有什么不同？  
伊丽莎白拒绝与他对视，她没有眨眼，“如果我的恩惠叫你变得傲慢无礼，你应该尽快改过自新。”  
她的罗比在她面前失控了，他是与众不同的。  
罗伯特无视了侍卫的所谓搀扶，迈着悲伤的步子离去。四周安静极了，伊丽莎白立在桌前纹丝不动，直到罗伯特的脚步声消失不见。  
大雪纷纷落下，罗伯特没有乘坐马车，他骑着马，白色的雪挂在黑色的斗篷上，远处狂欢的歌声飘进耳中。  
他想证明自己与赫尼奇不一样，可是他失败了，伊丽莎白训斥了他，像数个月前在网球场训斥诺福克。过去他与伊丽莎白共度的时光，凄苦的风雨与心底的情爱，是否毫无意义？  
白雪覆盖的大地上，似乎浮现了两个玩闹的小小身影。狂欢宴会上偷偷溜出来的小男孩与小女孩，他们的小手冻得通红，互相给对方的手掌呵气。  
在成为伊丽莎白女王与莱斯特伯爵之前，贝丝与罗比是国王的聪明女儿与公爵的活泼儿子。

从书房望去，苍白的天光之下，花园里的皑皑积雪像制作长袜的上好丝缎。乌鸦停驻树梢，雪片簌簌坠地。  
罗伯特的视线离开纸页，他布满血丝的双眼盯着弗朗西斯白皙的面颊看，看了又看。  
莫名其妙地，也许是暗昧的报复心态，他起身，吻了吻弗朗西斯柔软的棕红色头发。  
一个吻的时间里，弗朗西斯浑身僵住了，罗伯特低头，手指自他的脸颊上移开，他才恢复。他的两只手无措地举起，几乎贴在胸前，指尖触及衣扣，又悄悄放下。  
弗朗西斯的声音低得几乎听不清，“你想要我吗？”眼神里复杂的痛苦弥漫开来，好似窗外铺天盖地的茫茫白雪。  
大雪似乎霎时退去，天空变得昏黄，地平线上沙尘滚滚。花园中的柏树化作橄榄树，西番莲开得热烈。  
他的衬衣上没有绣西番莲。  
“你怎么了？”罗伯特本以为，弗朗西斯会像处理其他事务一样，聪慧地回应他游戏般的调情。  
此前，他确实未把弗朗西斯当作omega对待。普通的omega哪能当上海盗船长、去巴拿马地峡截获黄金白银。  
然而，究竟是什么样的命运叫一个omega走上这样的道路。眼前弗朗西斯的反应，叫罗伯特心里稍微有了点答案。  
“您是我的赞助人。”弗朗西斯干脆地回答。作出这个决定，比他以为的更艰难。看来赞助人不仅欣赏他做过的事，也要他的身体。如果赞助人打算享用他，他就献出自己，换取他想要的。  
omega的命运，他暗暗地自嘲，希望赞助人对他满意。  
喉咙似乎被什么哽住，像吞了透着酸味的浆果——生长于新大陆干燥的土地，铭黄的阳光晒得果皮绽开。  
罗伯特勾勾手指，“赞助人不是不求回报的。”  
“您可以要求每一项回报。”弗朗西斯努力维持语气的平静，他的赞助人莱斯特伯爵是beta，不是alpha。  
Omega的手指再次触摸衣扣，罗伯特抬手，按下去他的手背。  
“嘘，别着急。”罗伯特露出一个劝诱式的微笑。  
“作为你的赞助人，我要求你回报一个吻。”  
“非常乐意效劳，阁下。”弗朗西斯屈膝跪地，吻了吻罗伯特的手腕。  
罗伯特反手托住弗朗西斯的下颌，拇指落在Omega的嘴唇上。  
（未完待续）  
1、Bishop Hall等人的诗歌作品中提及，十六世纪晚期英格兰上流社会的男性也有束腰的。  
2、海豹女妖是一个常见的民间传说，本文设定德雷克的母亲是海豹女妖。  
3、历史上，某年的“第十二夜”，赫尼奇被选为“狂欢之王”，这使他得以指挥当晚宫廷的庆祝活动。在其中一个游戏中，赫尼奇让莱斯特伯爵问女王，“两个当中哪个最难从脑海中抹去，邪恶的告密想法，还是嫉妒？”伊丽莎白回答说，两者都很难，但嫉妒更难。莱斯特伯爵威胁要用棍子揍赫尼奇。女王对莱斯特伯爵说，如果她的恩惠叫他变得傲慢无礼，他应该尽快改过自新。


	13. Chapter 13

（“现在”线，德雷克的船上来了新的制图师，被调查的作家出事了。“过去”线，德雷克跟随迪大师学习，莱斯特伯爵到访……）  
第十三章：  
换上“最好的衣服”的水手们再次集合，他们敲响军鼓，歌谣铿锵有力，欢迎唐安东尼奥阁下视察。  
挥手致意的唐安东尼奥笑容安详，像个在位的葡萄牙国王。弗朗西斯打开船长室的门，拿出无关紧要的图表铺满桌面由他翻看。  
他接过弗朗西斯递来的威尼斯水晶杯，啜饮葡萄酒，好似无意间提起，“多雨的季节，我开始怀念远洋海风的气味了。”  
“有机会的话，欢迎阁下与我们一起出海。”弗朗西斯友善地说，“我们的陛下会同意的。”  
哈灵顿插话，“我读过一首诗，葡萄牙海岸凉爽的夏夜，快活的人们围着篝火跳舞。”  
“葡萄牙美丽的海岸线，葡萄牙的制图师……”唐安东尼奥回头瞧了一眼阿方索博士，“你应当在异乡描绘你的祖国。”  
“我将竭尽我的全部学识。”阿方索博士拘谨地说，他的眼窝深陷，棕色的瞳仁又小又亮。  
唐安东尼奥走下甲板，询问侧舷炮的口径，拍打铮亮的铜管，与弗朗西斯谈论火药与战术。他一路走向储藏室，向复仇号的军需官提出一些疑惑，关乎远航物资如何储备。  
复仇号的军需官名叫米切尔，个子很高，直挺挺的鼻梁。他热忱地说着自己如何监督物资供应，仿佛这艘船是他摇篮里的小女儿，而军需品是新鲜的蛋糕。  
“我是如此希望，一支强力的舰队驶向里斯本，葡萄牙将会是英格兰最可靠的盟友。”唐安东尼奥的笑声像船上的钟鸣。西班牙无敌舰队溃败，倘若英格兰乘胜追击，他完全有机会分一杯羹。  
弗朗西斯大笑，比唐安东尼奥还显得有诚意，“西班牙人有无敌舰队，英格兰为什么不组织反无敌舰队呢？”  
他轻巧地许诺，“规模胜过无敌舰队，”异常真挚的言辞从他口中说出，“有史以来数量最多的盖伦船、武装商船、轻帆船，浩浩荡荡来到葡萄牙沿岸。里斯本的市民们欢呼雀跃，迎接您重归王位。”  
唐安东尼奥听腻了此类披着奉承外衣的敷衍，他把心不在焉掩饰在同样浮夸而无用的话语底下，结束了对复仇号的潦草视察。回去他要准备下午的聚会，与熟悉的廷臣打交道，变着花样说场面话。  
离开港口的时候，唐安东尼奥不忘吩咐阿方索博士，“留在这里，好好发挥你的才学。”  
阿方索博士热切地看着自己的主人，大概在盼望对方临时反悔，带他回去。  
“博士，你算一算这些位置。”弗朗西斯打开抽屉，仔细地挑了一叠图表，交给阿方索博士。与唐安东尼奥相比，新来的制图师更能吸引他的注意。  
“好的，阁下。”阿方索博士站在桌前，手肘摊平图表，左手压住尺规。  
他演算的速度挺快，笔尖在纸上跳跃，嘴唇无言地蠕动。  
“博士，你是从波西米亚来的？”哈灵顿坐在窗台，一只手握拳托住脸颊，看阿方索博士计算数据。  
“您听到了，波西米亚。”阿方索博士带着歉意说，他讲的英语带着明显的口音，听得出他来英格兰的时间很短，“我去过尼德兰与波西米亚，乘过沿海岸线行驶的帆船，没有到过远洋。”  
“尼德兰……我在那边呆过几个月……堤坝与水道。”弗朗西斯想起潮湿的海岸，想起落满枯叶的泥沼。陆军清晨夺得一处要塞，傍晚又失去它，翌日再夺回来。市民怨气高涨，难掩对英格兰盟友的失望与反感。  
阿方索博士忽然懊恼地说，“尼德兰的人们仍在奋战，我的祖国却沦陷得那么快。”话语里满是辛酸，“有生之年，我还能不能踏上故乡的土地。”  
他的袖口挂了一滴墨水。  
“不好意思，阁下……我只是……”他低头检查自己的演算，拇指抹去尺子边沿的墨迹。  
弗朗西斯看着阿方索画出一个个位置，表情渐渐轻松起来，最终咧嘴一笑，“你住在哪里？博士。”  
他决定留下阿方索博士了，一位水平优秀的制图师，唐安东尼奥给他送了一份厚礼。弗朗西斯绘制世界地图的计划，是参考航海家与领航员们的经验，绘出迄今为止最精确的世界地图。不仅包括欧洲的海岸线，还包括遥远的地方，譬如弗朗西斯发现的新阿尔比恩，海湾的地图由他亲自绘制。  
“旅馆，港口附近。”阿方索博士扶住镜框，唐安东尼奥手下的人给他找了个还算可以的住处。  
哈灵顿跳下窗台，“你是在低地国家学的制图吗？”  
阿方索博士自豪了，仿佛他几分钟前就等着说这句，“我的恩师是奥特柳斯。”  
弗朗西斯挑了挑一边的眉毛，略带讥讽地说，“书斋里的制图师，《世界概貌》参考的资料有些过时，我曾经整理过那本地图册里的错误……南美海岸搁浅指南。”  
哈灵顿轻轻吹了一声口哨，他的老师又在夸夸其谈了。  
弗朗西斯大方地允许阿方索博士查看船长室的文件柜——那里面没什么重要的材料，机密文件不是在他的宅邸，就是放在其他妥当的地方。至于机密中的机密，他环游世界的航海日志，根本不在他手里，全部归陛下所有。  
他临走之前喊来了军需官，命令“好好招待阿方索博士。”   
军需官米切尔肃立保证，“绝对好好招待。”眼角余光好奇地瞥一眼桌上铺开的纸页。  
“我知道，你小子也喜欢绘制地图，” 弗朗西斯拍拍米切尔的背脊，“还学得挺快。”  
米切尔看看阿方索博士，眼神里流露出羡慕，“当然不能跟专业的制图师相比。”  
弗朗西斯与哈灵顿回到宅邸呆了一小会儿，出来时又变成了两个风尘仆仆的书商，预备去找那个叫布洛尔的作家收稿子。弗朗西斯派去作家住处盯梢的手下汇报，这几天没有任何异常发生，作家闭门不出，小吃店的伙计每天给他送面包与酒。  
灰暗的浓云像街边水沟里的肥皂泡，细雨蒙蒙，马蹄在每次扬起时糊上一坨坨污泥，踏下时溅开泥水。街边的小贩慌不择路地寻找遮蔽，作家所在的木板楼房似一座简陋的坟墓，雨水纵横交错，淌下屋侧的招牌。  
哈灵顿在湿滑的泥地上站稳，弗朗西斯抹去额头的水珠。  
刹那间，前方有什么东西重重坠落，巨大的“扑通”闷响犹如装满苹果的麻袋，落地的位置距离他俩不过十几英尺。  
弗朗西斯敏捷地退了两步，腰带上的匕首已出鞘攥在手里。  
面前的泥水里，自高处坠落摔成一团的，是一个人。鲜血从坠落者的后脑洇出，在雨水的冲刷下晕成一滩。  
弗朗西斯举目望去，阁楼窗户大开，破旧的窗帘被风扯出屋外，再往上看屋顶，空无一人。  
他看向坠落者塌陷的鼻梁，猛然察觉这并非一张陌生的面孔。  
——那是阁楼上的作家布洛尔，愿上帝宽恕作家可怜的灵魂。  
难道，藏在暗处的敌人，得知了他们扮作书商去找作家的事？弗朗西斯蹙眉，究竟是哪里出了问题，他派去盯梢的手下是否暴露了真实目的。  
哈灵顿掩了一下嘴巴，颤声说，“是作家。”  
站在门槛的家具店雇工发出尖叫，避雨的小贩凑过来看热闹。  
弗朗西斯走到尸体跟前，雨水的腥气混合了污泥的腐烂臭气，几乎遮住了鲜血的腥甜，以及，作家身上的酒气。  
既然自己的手下没发现什么端倪，难道是自己多虑了，作家的坠亡仅仅是酗酒后的意外？  
他看到，作家沾满油污的袖口处，露出一点异样的灰白。  
“我们的订金，订金怎么办？”弗朗西斯回头，懊恼地大叫。  
哈灵顿踯躅了几秒，走上前去，“这小子花不完的。”  
两人俯身假装寻找作家的钱袋，以最快的速度抬起尸体尚未僵硬的手，灰白色的东西是纸，死者的袖子里掖了一个皱巴巴的纸团。  
街上的治安官喘着粗气推开众人，手持木棍敲敲家具店的招牌，“这地方，怎么回事？”  
家具店老板紧张地搓着手，“大人，他是我的房客，是个写书的人。我也不知道是怎么回事，这好端端的就……”  
少顷，他恢复了镇定，“他把自己关在屋里，说要写什么戏剧，喝酒喝得不知白天黑夜。我晚上睡得深，我老婆整天抱怨，房客半夜喝多了大喊大叫，扰得她不得安眠。”  
“对了，这两个人……我不认识他们，刚才在他身上翻找什么……”家具店老板一只手掩在嘴边。  
“你们两个，是什么人？”治安官挥起木棍戳戳弗朗西斯。  
“我们雇他写戏……没交稿子，人又死了，前几天给他的订金得还给我。”弗朗西斯弯腰，无奈地笑出来。  
哈灵顿咋舌，“我早说吧，这个人不靠谱，没剩一个便士。”  
胖乎乎的治安官哼哼两声，“看戏，撒旦的娱乐。订金？什么订金，快滚！”  
“愿上帝保佑我们的灵魂，上帝保佑英格兰。” 哈灵顿小心地躲闪开，嘴里念念有词。

纸团展开，看样子是某张更大的纸被撕下的一角，沾了几滴污泥不影响对内容的辨认，上面潦草地涂抹了水波中一只怪模怪样的鱼，张开血盆大口吐出八只弯弯曲曲的触手。  
鱼头上方，两条粗线画了一个直角，像是经纬线。  
弗朗西斯立即想起，地图的绘制者会凭借他们的想象，在画面边角或未知的海域画上各种海怪作为点缀。  
制图师们不仅从参考的地图册或他们的老师那里学习绘制大陆与海洋，也模仿他们如何绘制点缀的海怪。每个人画的海怪大同小异，无非怪鱼、巨蛇与触手之类的扭曲组合。然而，它们并不是完全一样的，有的人把大鱼的鼻孔画得滴流滚圆，而另一些画师索性以实心的墨点充作海怪的鼻孔。  
他在心里迅速检索了一遍自己认识的地图画师，约翰·迪大师亲自授业的航海家、海军中的制图师、他雇来绘制地图册的画师们、今天遇到的阿方索博士，还有军需官米切尔……  
弗朗西斯拿出那个装了蜡像的丝绒盒子，盒子里的纸条，与绘有海怪的残页，用的不是同一种纸张。  
蜡像白得僵硬，跳跃不息的烛影投在粗糙的人形上，歪歪扭扭的五官似在微笑。  
弗朗西斯抬头，银质墨水瓶上映出自己的面容，脸上一抹甜美的浅笑，晕开在晚秋凄清的月光下，仿佛大宅里对外面世界一无所知的Omega玩物。  
他收敛了神色。  
二十年前在墨西哥城郊外，他的脸上总是挂着这种笑容。心底的仇恨如果能化作火焰，整片海也得被染得鲜红，可是他在浅笑，不可控制地。  
大理石的地面凉凉的，他浑身只披了一层月光，依靠着栏杆，风送来晚香玉清爽的香气，头顶垂落茑萝。  
他几乎疯掉，幻觉恩里奎兹的孽种在他的腹中，噬咬他的血肉，毛虫一般贪婪。他的灵魂脱离躯壳，奔跑入茂密的树丛，任由枝叶刮破皮肤，喊出“死亡！死亡！”  
恩里奎兹扶住Omega的腰，Omega偏过头，眼睛蓝得像清澈湖面的坚冰，脸上挂着一丝浅笑。  
“又在假笑！”他一个耳光抽过去。恩里奎兹历经了那么多的尔虞我诈，怎么看不出一个年轻的Omega玩物的假笑。  
小腹磕在栏杆，刺痛似火焰烧得岩石炸开，是那个混沌的孽种的末日，弗朗西斯舒心地想。他喊“我的孩子！我的孩子！”，想象自己喊的是“魔鬼的仆从！”  
他扑向恩里奎兹，手腕被alpha钳住。  
总督的孩子健康茁壮，撑得住一次意外的撞击，流了一点血并无大碍，医生自以为是地劝慰弗朗西斯，然后离去。弗朗西斯不愿意保持浅笑，他控制不住，他的嘴角不属于自己，一双手焦躁地揉搓脸颊，心里的恨增加一分，脸上的笑就甜美一分。  
Omega摇动空荡荡的摇篮，声音天真悦耳，“宝宝睡得香甜。”  
他的孩子过于幼小，没有动静。在腹中生长了不足三个月的孩子，是没有灵魂的。  
恩里奎兹吻他的小腹，“他会睡进摇篮。我留他在身边长大，给他安排一个顶好的职位。”如果弗兰克腹中的孩子是Omega，恩里奎兹就给孩子准备一份丰厚的嫁妆。  
“我的主，你会永远爱我们的孩子吗？”弗朗西斯两只手环住恩里奎兹的肩背，担忧地问，用的是恩里奎兹想听的称呼。  
他动听地问出永远的爱，可是他对腹中这东西怀有永远的刻骨恨意，一个暂时没有灵魂的孽种寄生在他腹中，从内里侵占他的身体。  
幻觉悄无声息地浸润了他的心，他看到门缝里的一只眼睛，棕色的瞳仁，一动不动地盯着他。  
那是谁的眼睛？弗朗西斯觉得是异教的伪神。  
恩里奎兹的鬓发从根部变白，手臂依然有力。“是孩子们，我会给你不止一个孩子……”他换了个姿势，横抱住他的弗兰克，弗兰克终归是个Omega。  
弗朗西斯回过神，房门是紧闭的，窗外是伦敦城的黑夜。

约翰·迪大师展开手里的两脚规，桌面上几张纸整齐地摊开，“所以，远洋航行正在渐渐淘汰天球仪，它变得不实用了。”  
近几年，由于墨卡托出版了带有平行经纬线的地图册，航海者可以在地图上用直线画出航迹，天球仪的使用越来越少。  
“可以把它们从船上取下来，装饰书房。” 弗朗西斯拿起几个木质的夹子，夹住绘好的地图，用细绳悬挂在窗前晾晒。  
“牛津的图书馆里有一个特别大的天球仪。”迪大师离开椅子，险些被摞在地上的旧书绊倒，“我需要一个大点的书房，”他按住桌沿防止自己向前跌去，“我理想中的书房比牛津的图书馆还大。”  
弗朗西斯的计算与制图天赋是罕见的，他在计算上的准确让人吃惊，然而他是个Omega，无法去大学念书，迪大师惋惜地想。  
“有我教你这些，也没关系。” 迪大师眼疾手快接住柜顶掉下来的纸卷，“航海不是在陆上学会的。你经常航海，肯定知道哪怕伟大如墨卡托，也无法准确画出真正的海岸线。”他把纸卷扔回柜顶，“迟早有一天，墨卡托的海图，也会像天球仪一样淘汰。”  
“是的，大师。书里的海岸线与水手们看到的海岸线是不一样的。”弗朗西斯妥帖地挂好最后一张地图。  
一个念头在弗朗西斯心里萌发，如果海图能按照导航员与水手们的实地观察绘制，不单凭学者在书斋里的计算。画出符合这种要求的世界海图谈何容易，需要依托大量的航海日志与实地测量，然而至今只有西班牙人绕过地球一周，没有英格兰人到过太平洋。  
他回忆巴拿马地峡的山顶树屋，山谷里的树丛有亮闪闪的叶片。极目望去，是地球上最广阔的海面，那片盐水的宽度甚于新大陆。  
弗朗西斯痴迷与航海有关的任何事，小时候他缠着水手们讲远航的故事，跟沿岸小帆船的老船长混熟，求对方带他出海。长大以后他跟随商船上担任临时牧师，对待航海像传播福音一样热忱，有时间就去看导航员与船长如何使用仪器测算位置，也借来书籍，清早爬上甲板，学一些远洋航海的知识。  
在广阔的远洋，没有海岸线与岛屿当成参照，确定船舶的位置需要复杂的计算。由于地图册的误差，航海者需要进行航迹推算，以已知或估计的位置为基准，尽可能地测量帆船的航向，放下绳子计算船的前进速度，同时考虑到海洋的流动，风也会让帆船偏离角度。把这些因素综合起来，与航行的时间进行计算，可以得出帆船航行的距离。这种活动对于航海者的经验与计算能力皆有要求，也依赖各种仪器。  
当了海盗船长，弗朗西斯数次横渡大西洋，往来英格兰与中美洲。他使用象限仪、星盘与直角器测算航迹，确定位置。他观察星空，测量地平线和北极星之间的角度，在船员的协助下稳定照准仪读出数据，每天详细记录航海日志。

莱斯特伯爵的到来符合迪大师的预测，迎接与必要的礼节匆匆而过，伯爵与迪大师在会客室交谈，内容关于流星与彗星的兆头。  
弗朗西斯被大师要求回书房去，他找出昨天学到的书籍，不时站在桌前写写画画，练习演算四次方的方程。  
过了大约半个钟点，书房的门打开，弗朗西斯看到的不是抱着纸卷的迪大师，而是身穿猎装的莱斯特伯爵。  
“阁下。”弗朗西斯放下手中的书，行礼。  
罗伯特瞧见书脊烫金的字符，“给我这本书。”  
弗朗西斯捧了书给他，他展开书页，翻一翻又合上书，随手放在写字台上，顺势朝前迈了一小步。  
现在，两人的距离是如此接近。书房里安静极了，弗朗西斯能听到罗伯特轻轻的呼吸声。  
罗伯特漫不经心地弯曲手指，指腹触及弗朗西斯的指尖，缓缓上移，温柔地磨蹭指腹。  
弗朗西斯绷紧了指尖，他的目光闪躲了一下，看向大开的屋门。  
罗伯特是他的赞助人，他应当回报赞助人。  
对方的中指滑过他的掌心，轻轻划向他的手掌侧面，直到覆上他的手背。  
他不由自主地咧出一个微笑，感觉手臂发热，仿佛被墨西哥城的烈日晒过。  
微笑散去，弗朗西斯舒展了手指。  
他略作迟疑，呼吸不再平稳，食指同样温柔地滑过罗伯特的掌心。  
夕阳斜斜照进窗户，照亮了书桌一角。  
弗朗西斯的指尖停顿在罗伯特的手腕，呼吸恢复了平稳。  
罗伯特低头，在弗朗西斯耳边说，“跟我去爱尔兰。”气息搔过Omega的耳廓。  
（未完待续）  
1、奥特柳斯，十六世纪著名的制图师，著有《世界概貌》。  
2、都铎时代的人们认为，胎儿需要被孕育一段时间才能够“拥有灵魂”（男孩46天，女孩90天）。传统上，在胎儿“拥有灵魂”之前，堕胎也是可以的。本文虽然是abo设定，但是在设定上也参考了历史上这种观念。


	14. Chapter 14

（本章，“现在”时间线，德雷克发现了新的线索，“过去”时间线，恩里奎兹跟西班牙国王汇报海盗事件，莱斯特去了爱尔兰，也带了德雷克。）  
第十四章：  
扮成土地测量员的西多尼亚公爵乘坐轻便马车，清早从侧门回到德雷克的宅邸，沃辛厄姆的手下分别乘两辆马车，前后护送他。他的行刺嫌疑是洗脱了，除此之外的调查进展他一无所知，不要指望沃辛厄姆手下的人跟他说实话。  
“他们是怎么说服你扮作土地测量员的？”这是西多尼亚换回装束以后，弗朗西斯与他说的第一句话。  
“哦，不需要说服，讲清楚原因就行。我知道有的人盼我重新呼吸自由的空气，有的人想把我推进死亡的深渊。”西多尼亚看到壁炉上熟悉的皮革嵌板装饰，他被大费周章地从另一个囚笼送回原来的囚笼。  
“自由是有代价的，你得偿清代价。”弗朗西斯说，连日以来的奔波没让他忘记西多尼亚的赎金。  
西多尼亚苦笑，“有代价总好过无价。”  
弗朗西斯貌似赞许地说，“你是一位讲道理的绅士，不像你们的国王。”  
“收起你这些跳蚤般的讥诮字眼，我们的陛下在现世与天堂的荣耀，不会被它们损害半分。”西多尼亚站了起来，大步离开房间。  
他们的谈话在一个钟头以后重新开始，地点换成了花园里。褪尽枯叶的苍灰树梢，直指晦暗的天空，天空尽头是低矮的围墙。看着弗朗西斯走近，西多尼亚问他，“所以，我们正在经历的这件事，到底有没有结束？”  
弗朗西斯照实说了，“没有。”他不是未向沃辛厄姆打听过，沃辛厄姆手下的情报人员素来敏锐犹如猎犬，唯独在这件事上，猎犬们的嗅觉失灵了。  
“你那天落在队伍后面，看到或听到什么吗？”弗朗西斯提问，尽管沃辛厄姆肯定这样问过西多尼亚。  
一个问过不知多少遍的问题，西多尼亚流畅地回忆，“当时我在狩猎场，落在队伍后面，树林里好像有……绿色的制服，一晃而过。”  
他忽然补了一句，“他们好像对此不以为意。”  
“阁下，阁下。”一个慌慌张张的侍从来报，“有个女人哭着求见您。”  
“是什么人？”  
“她自称是复仇号上的军需官的太太……在会客室。”侍从嘴角抽动。  
会客室靠近门口的位置，站了一个眼睛红肿的瘦小的女人，腰背挺直，戴手套的双手攥紧一只皱巴巴的手绢。  
“米切尔的太太？进屋坐下。”弗朗西斯问她，“发生什么了？米切尔怎么了？”  
“是，是的，阁下。”米切尔太太怯怯地行礼，满是尘土的鞋子踏上地板，坐进软垫椅时没碰扶手。她举起手绢抹抹枯槁的脸颊，偷看一眼弗朗西斯的脸色，然后才带着哭腔说，“阁下，我知道这种事不应该来麻烦阁下。可我真的不知道该怎么办，只好来求阁下。”  
“我先生他……”米切尔太太憋住啜泣，手指攥紧披肩一角，披肩的料子很薄，“快两个月了，他很少回家，也不往家里拿钱，我家孩子们的吃喝全是赊账。对了，我托人打听，我先生好像在南岸区包养了别的omega。”  
弗朗西斯眼前浮现军需官乐呵呵的胖脸。他印象中，米切尔有次板着脸教育水手不要把钱统统扔在酒馆，叫他们顾念家里的老婆孩子。  
“他不想想孩子们的生活，我在伦敦也没有一个亲人，借钱没处可去。”米切尔太太激动得肩膀发抖，“求求您，求求您，您能管得住我先生。”  
她似乎把弗朗西斯身边的西多尼亚当成了什么难得一见的大贵族，“也求求这位大人，如果您对生活无着的小崽子与Omega稍微有点恻隐之心的话。”  
“你是说，你的先生两个月来不顾家，你家的生活难以为继？”弗朗西斯大致明白了。  
米切尔太太显得十分委屈，“米切尔是我的先生，是我的主人，我没做过一点有违Omega本分的事，可他任凭孩子们跟我自生自灭。”  
弗朗西斯知道，所谓“Omega的本分”是服从。他语气和善，“我会留意一下米切尔的。”  
“万一米切尔知道我偷偷来这里求您，会打我的。”米切尔太太凄惶地哀求，“阁下，求您发发慈悲。”  
西多尼亚表示不悦，“真是过分！只会打自己的omega，算什么Alpha。”  
“这位大人，我又能怎么办呢，米切尔是我的alpha，是我的主人……”米切尔太太抑制不住痛哭流涕。  
“别哭，别哭，他不敢了。你家有几个孩子？” 弗朗西斯抓了几枚钱币，交到米切尔太太手里，“多为你的孩子们祈祷吧。”  
米切尔太太利索地包好钱币，“十……十个，最小的还不会走路。”

米切尔费劲地改好海岸线的一处弧度，擦干净标尺上的墨渍。他打了个哈欠，从口袋里摸出一个烟斗，一个烟丝盒。  
“对了，博士，你抽烟吗？要不要来点，风味独特。”米切尔往烟斗里倒烟丝，上个礼拜，他去巴克勒斯伯里买了一盎司好一点的烟丝。  
“抽烟，谢谢你。”阿方索博士转身从腰带上解下一个精致的硬木烟斗，上面镶了一圈细碎的水晶，凑成图案。  
米切尔弄给阿方索一块烟丝，禁不住夸了一句，“这玩意不错啊。”  
“烟丝盒也配套，”阿方索博士举起一个彩绘的烟丝盒，“我出去闲逛，在圣马丁自由大道买的。”  
米切尔瞪大了眼睛，“啊？圣马丁自由大道……博士，你是外国人不了解情况。”他的话语变得支支吾吾。  
“为什么？这条街上的店铺，收拾的挺好……”阿方索纳闷了。  
“因为这条街不受市政府管辖，肆无忌惮地卖假货。”弗朗西斯推门而入。  
“阁下，对不起，我们不知道你在门外。”米切尔慌慌张张放好烟斗。  
弗朗西斯指指米切尔，“不如，你领博士去切普赛德街逛逛。没想到你们两个这么快就一起钻研问题了，画的哪里的地图？我看看。”  
“葡萄牙西北部。”阿方索展开地图。  
纸上画了丘陵与海湾，涂上不同的颜色区别地形，专门的符号表示草地与沼泽。明显看出并非一人绘制，有一段的海岸线画得相当熟练，另一处悬崖的位置几经修改。  
博士以一种完美主义的口吻说，“就是……还缺点装饰。”  
他提起羽毛笔，利落地在纸页的空白处，画了几个鱼形轮廓，随手添上尖锐的尾巴与牙齿。  
阿方索画的海怪，与作家手里纸团上的海怪区别很大，弗朗西斯注意，阿方索画的大鱼好像在翻白眼。  
“远洋真的有奇异的海怪吗？航海家与水手们画的海怪是什么样的？”阿方索给大鱼画上一枚枚鳞片。  
弗朗西斯推了一把米切尔，“给博士画个大鱼。”  
米切尔拿笔，笔尖的弧线起初流畅，后来却歪扭地停顿一下。他急忙把曲折涂黑，懊恼地说，“我这手腕……不早不晚，偏偏这时候出毛病。”他解释，“近几天我手腕不舒服，写写画画着，忽然就开始了。不过，也不算耽误事，一会儿又不疼了。  
博士挺理解他的，“经常握笔的人容易这样，不是很大的毛病，去找药剂师弄点草药敷了就好。”  
米切尔左手捏几下右手腕，执笔给海怪涂上鼻孔。画个扁圆的圈儿，里面潦草涂几个小圈，中心用笔尖一点。  
画在纸上的海怪，有一种莫名的熟悉。弗朗西斯擦擦胡须，突然察觉，作家手里的绘图纸片，分明是米切尔画的，海怪的鼻孔是几个扁圆的圈儿嵌套而成，中心有黑点。  
米切尔太太说，打听到米切尔包养了个omega，是在南岸区。弗朗西斯想到另一种可能，这是对某种更加不可告人的事的掩饰，掩饰米切尔悄悄往南岸区跑的真正原因。  
他寻了个借口叫博士暂且回避，要求看看军需官手里的采购账目。军需官的工作往往很忙，他们需要“管理甲板下的事务”，负责船舱的清洁工作排班，监督厨师与采购员以免他们克扣水手们食用的鲜肉、咸肉、奶酪与麦酒，修理船体用的钉子沥青木块，这些全归军需官管理。  
两个月的采购账目从头翻到尾，没有一丁点端倪。

“海盗头子F·德雷克在巴拿马地峡的可耻行径……”  
文件的第一句话把恩里奎兹总督拉回上任不久的那个午后。墨西哥湾天气湿热，海边的沼泽水洼被太阳晒成棕色，聚集着密密麻麻的苍蝇，岸上巡逻的士兵晒得脸颊通红，敷衍地驱赶原住民回到他们低矮的窝棚。  
然后，海水冲来了一艘歪斜的英格兰帆船，帆破得像城门乞丐身上的布料，接着是另一艘。他接到过报告，无法无天的英格兰人强买强卖，威胁海边城镇的居民。  
他的弗兰克在第二艘船上，穿着打补丁的牧师袍，下摆粘满凝固的盐粒。他看到那个牧师与水手们跳进海滩的浅水里，躲避枪口冒出的火焰。他的手下捞上来了牧师，湿透的红发贴在牧师的脸颊，牧师很瘦，比他以为的要年轻。他感觉夕阳瞬间沉下去了，沉入新大陆广袤的天地，沉入自己的胸膛，燃着火。  
活着的人押到监牢，牧师留下，牧师身上沾着同伴的血。  
死在海滩上的英格兰水手，像搁浅的鱼，这不会是一场恶战，没有什么恶战。成为新西班牙总督之前的恩里奎兹，是一个虔诚的贵族，一个四平八稳的高级军官，规规矩矩无可指摘，没经历过生死战场，充其量在必胜的条件下镇压叛乱。  
亏得国王圣明，叫他漂洋过海，总揽新西班牙事务。他在书房里签字，下令建造墨西哥城大教堂，清剿在内陆造成破坏的原住民，或是同意他们中的代表提出的合理要求。  
他的书架上有一个黑天鹅绒盒子，没有他的允许，秘书永远不会打开它。盒子里的娃娃有个体面的葬礼，然而那娃娃没经过洗礼就死去了，无法升入天堂的孩子。  
他梦到自己抱住弗兰克，他抬手打向Omega的脸，我的弗兰克，我的弗兰克，你别想逃了，永远都别想。我的弗兰克，你是爱我们的孩子的，可是我们的孩子不会升入天堂了。我的弗兰克，Omega会爱上他的alpha，我是你的alpha，我要翡冷翠的画家给你画像，他们还没来到墨西哥城。  
梦里的弗兰克浑身冰冷，抱着温暖的襁褓。恩里奎兹醒来，自己的双手是热的，有孩子死前的余温。  
弗兰克当了海盗，大闹巴拿马地峡。

恩里奎兹的文件里写了，“……以F·德雷克为首的海盗与西马隆部落联合……利用西马隆部落对地形的熟悉……西印度群岛活跃的法国胡格诺海盗也想分一杯羹……劫走了价值西班牙西印度群岛殖民地贸易总额二十分之一的财富……”  
他在马德里，坐在宫廷的会客室，国王将在看完文件以后召见他。  
“这件事，有点麻烦吧？”菲利普国王合上文件，问恩里奎兹。  
“陛下，是我准备不周，对防务的考虑出现了失误。”恩里奎兹充满歉意地说。  
菲利普从座位上站起来，“我懂，对付异教徒的阴谋诡计，你已经做得够好了。”  
恩里奎兹说出经过适当改动的事实，“陛下，我知道海盗头子的底细。事关1568年英格兰商船对圣胡安德乌罗亚港的挑衅，卑贱的商船牧师，油滑地从墨西哥城的监牢里逃脱。”  
“不是这样。”菲利普打断了恩里奎兹，耀武扬威地撬开他的宝物库的，不应当是个身份低贱的敌人，一个出身体面的敌人更适合做这种事。  
稍加思索，他说：“F·德雷克……我认识这孩子，我在英格兰宫廷的时候，他是个小侍从，做事机灵，人也勤快，我最喜欢这个侍从了，赏给过他一把印度扇子。”他在凭空虚构，“没想到事情会变成这样，我派他去新西班牙，担任个什么职务，做点体面的事。但是他的职务出了岔子，叫他欠了很多钱，他无法偿清。他不得不回到西班牙，在宫廷里呆了一年多……”  
“这是大臣们的过失，不过不重要。”他看看恩里奎兹，接着说，“他的债务是还不清了，所以他才说要报仇，拙劣的借口。英格兰女王许可他在巴拿马地峡进行劫掠。”说到这一句时，他询问一直沉默的秘书官，“都记下来了吗？”  
“记下来了，陛下。”  
“那好，把这些抄送给驻英格兰大使。英格兰人，英格兰人。”菲利普的语气没有太大变化，最后一句说得很轻很轻，“我讨厌英格兰。”  
菲利普的姨祖母被亨利国王抛弃，忧郁死去，这等于打了西班牙国王的脸。他在阴冷的英格兰生活过，他是代替父亲，履行父亲未完成的婚约，与自己的表姑再婚，玛丽的年龄大他很多，一只耳朵是聋的，妄想有个继承人，一个十足的疯子，他的青春有四年耗在这样一个疯子身上，两个人始终没有生下继承人。  
谁不疯呢，祖母有疯病，表姑母是疯子，他与第一任妻子的长子卡洛斯也疯了。  
他没疯。上帝是仁慈而公正的，虔行者必升入天堂。  
尽管他当年改变主意，把伊丽莎白与达德利从伦敦塔救出来，那两个人回报了他什么？恢复异教信仰，清除西班牙在英格兰的影响？

深蓝的海浪拍出浮沫，颜色好似碾碎的白垩，弗朗西斯想起童年时不甚真切的梦境，灰海豹围成一圈，棕色的海草编出花环，一件灰色大衣隔绝了海底的寒冷。  
夕阳染红了海鸥的翅膀，地平线上出现了单调冷峭的悬崖，爱尔兰的土地将与夜晚一同到来。  
罗伯特写完了一封争取枢密院支持的信件，谈及轻型平底船对军事行动成本的节约，回应枢密院对爱尔兰计划的怀疑。  
他召见弗朗西斯，而不是召见弗朗西斯的上司或同僚，问几个关于抢滩登陆的问题，听弗朗西斯说一说浅滩航行的经历，例如躲避未知的浅滩。  
“阁下，我要与您汇报的就是这些。”说完要说的话，弗朗西斯跪下，吻罗伯特的手腕。他没有忘记取悦他的赞助人，甚至更大胆一点，脸颊蹭蹭罗伯特的手掌，曾经恩里奎兹喜欢他这样。罗伯特是个beta，当然不是恩里奎兹，恩里奎兹不会像罗伯特那样对待他。但是假设罗伯特也喜欢Omega表示驯服的小动作，他们既然索取Omega的侍奉，对Omega的需求可能是类似的。  
弗朗西斯回想那个雪天的早晨，在书房里，当时他预料自己将被进入，但是罗伯特仅仅索求亲吻与别的一些亲昵的表示。倘若Omega的身体被索取，被进入，很容易出现快感，弗朗西斯的经验告诉他，无论这种行为是否自愿，他的意志无法完全遏制从这种行为中获得的感觉。究竟是他的意志仍不够有力，还是意志本身的极限会屈服于本能。  
罗伯特一只手抚上弗朗西斯的侧脸，拇指托住Omega的下颌，引导对方与自己一同站起。他心中微微泛起的愉悦是因为弗朗西斯，而不是暧昧的动作本身。  
弗朗西斯被他的手臂圈住，他的手指触摸弗朗西斯后脑的发梢，Omega棕红色的卷发，比上次长了一些，因而摸上去更柔软。他的手往下滑到弗朗西斯的肩膀，再到背部，停留在后腰。他没戴手套，弗朗西斯的外衣不是很厚。  
罗伯特不知道弗朗西斯的后腰纹刺了黑色线条的帆船。那艘帆船覆盖了烧热的火漆印章留下的一个圆形烙印。恩里奎兹用烛焰烤热了印章表面，按在Omega的后腰，起因是弗朗西斯不肯跟随恩里奎兹去望弥撒。  
后腰的烙印仿佛隐隐发烫，弗朗西斯低下了头，荒诞地怀疑此刻抱住他的究竟是谁，对方的轮廓似乎模糊了，他分不清那人是不是恩里奎兹。  
可他总得看清楚对方的脸，他一英寸一英寸地上移目光，罗伯特棕红色的胡须修剪得整整齐齐，罗伯特的眼睛是蓝色的，蓝得像久违的普利茅斯的海面。  
赞助人吻了他的额头，弗朗西斯克制着自己身体细微的颤抖，他的一只手轻轻贴上罗伯特的胸膛，那里随着平稳的呼吸而起伏。  
他们在颠簸的船舱里。  
罗伯特忽然看到，橱柜上悬挂了伊丽莎白的画像，画中的女王表情威严，披着鼬皮装饰的斗篷，画家把她的脸画得洁白无瑕，眼神好像在凝视着面前的一切。  
罗伯特的手臂稍加放松，但没有放开怀里的Omega，他顿了顿，把弗朗西斯搂得更紧了。

早先，伊丽莎白的父亲在位的时候，把爱尔兰划入了英格兰的治下，矛盾自然而然地浮现。战事越拖越久，黑水河和班河以西的地区难以征服。爱尔兰人擅于避免正面冲突，更擅长利用对地形的了解伏击来犯的英格兰人。他们还有一类重要的盟友，就是苏格兰的雇佣兵。雇佣兵们携家带口，定居在安特里姆的峡谷和拉丝林岛要塞，日久天长，他们也承认，艾拉岛和琴泰半岛的领主，是他们的首领。  
无论对哪一方，拉丝林岛都挺重要的。这个海岛位于安特里姆东北部，苏格兰雇佣兵们把它作为爱尔兰和琴泰半岛之间的中转站。它是一个狂风肆虐的岛屿，时常有突如其来的暴雨，野草被强劲的海风吹得贴近地面。海滩上有的是聒噪的海鸟，散发出刺鼻的腥臭，抖擞油光水滑的羽毛，乘着狂风飞远。黑色悬崖自海面升起，顶部是灰白的，城堡坚固。如果要占领要塞，只能从西面突进，可是那里有一个沼泽，对进攻的阻碍十分明显。  
莱斯特伯爵的计划是，如果来往拉丝林岛的苏格兰船只能被摧毁，他们说不定能投降。有了拉丝林岛作为据点，英格兰的军队也能把爱尔兰防线撕开一条口子。  
小舰队在卡里克弗格斯集合，弗朗西斯已经与另外三位船长混熟了，与他一样，他们各自指挥两艘船，每个月拿24先令的薪水。舰队的任务是摧毁往来于拉丝林群岛和安特里姆峡谷之间的苏格兰船只。再往上，他们的上司叫挪瑞思，脾气暴躁，性格严肃，在法国服役过，援助胡格诺人反抗天主教。  
弗朗西斯的船叫猎鹰号，不少船员跟过他在巴拿马地峡出生入死，大副、水手长、军需官、木匠、炮手、领航员、水手们。海盗喜欢这样的投机生意，他们相应英格兰政府号召，参与这档子事，不是出于洋溢的公义热情，而是垂涎丰厚的战利品。  
（未完待续）  
1、圣马丁自由大道：当时的伦敦，定居在那里的工匠因制造假货而臭名昭著。  
2、切普赛德街：当时伦敦的商业街。  
3、关于“德雷克曾经是菲利普身边的宫廷侍从”，出自1587年大使Lippomano的信件。

（嘿嘿嘿，军需官这个案子其实没这么简单，等下章反转哦。）


	15. Chapter 15

（本章“现在”时间线，弗朗西斯与哈灵顿去调查军需官米切尔偷偷租的房子，却看到了意料之外的内容。“过去”时间线，拉特林岛的攻略并非一帆风顺，上司对待岛民的方式让弗朗西斯无法忍受。）  
第十五章：  
“船上的军需官，是个好身份。”哈灵顿的目光从桌面移开。桌上铺着一幅葡萄牙西北部地图，左下角一条怪模怪样的鱼出自米切尔的手笔。旁边放着那张沾了泥点的画纸，一条大鱼，扁圆的鼻孔，嘴里有八只触手。  
弗朗西斯皱着眉头说，“我让人跟踪了米切尔几天，他往南岸区一条偏僻的巷子去过，呆了三四个钟头，羊后腿巷。”他想了想，“就他一个人。”  
“你派多少人去？”哈灵顿问他。  
“他们知道的不多，我们两个去一趟。”

两人的身份仍然是书商。“我已经习惯当书商了。”哈灵顿说。  
他们骑着马，爬坡又绕弯，穿过低矮的拱廊。路过提着罐子朝街上泼脏水的杂货店伙计，路过拿擀面杖追打学徒的面包师，路过点起火堆烧枯枝败叶取暖的流浪汉，避开晾衣绳上滴水的湿衣服。  
街道荒凉起来，总有一两只野狗跟在马背后面吠叫。他们要找的巷子有些深，两侧的房舍东倒西歪，有的房门半开，能看到熏黑的墙壁。  
米切尔去过的那幢建筑在羊后腿巷的尽头，比两侧破败的房舍好一些，一共两层的木制楼房，带阁楼，楼下的门是开着的，阳光下一个无精打采的女人拍打一顶软帽，除去上面的灰尘。  
弗朗西斯挥起马鞭，赶走两只湿漉漉的野狗，转头对哈灵顿说，“这地方不错。”用的是德文郡口音。  
“路上的人也少。”哈灵顿附和，他问手拿软帽的女人，“听说这里有房子租？”  
房东太太无精打采地回答，“还剩个阁楼，租来做什么？”一只狗溜到她背后，低头嗅着地面。  
“放一点货物，”弗朗西斯问，“你这里的阁楼有多大？”  
“我领你们去看看。”房东太太掏出几把锈迹斑斑的钥匙，“先说好，房租不许拖欠。”  
摇晃的楼梯仿佛有生命，哀嚎着抗议被迫负担的每一个脚步。通往阁楼的楼梯落了厚厚的尘土，阁楼还算宽敞，一扇小窗紧闭，房东太太举着一只油脂蜡烛，探身打开窗户，阳光照进霉味扑鼻的阁楼。  
她咳嗽几声，吹灭蜡烛，转身拦住哈灵顿，“阁楼空了几个月，有块地板烂了，可别踩到。”她指了指，“你们要么记得避开，要么自己找木匠换一块新的。你们放货物？”  
弗朗西斯犹豫了一会儿，与哈灵顿交换了几个眼神，“准备放书。”  
房东太太嗤嗤地笑，“我知道你们放哪种书。你说，我凭什么要把阁楼租给你们放书啊，多一事不如少一事。”  
哈灵顿掏钱包，“订金照付，我们会小心的。”他轻轻捏了捏房东太太的手指，“我心甘情愿请你这样的美人喝几杯。”  
“你们卖书的仗着认识几个字，说的尽是俏皮话。”房东太太笑吟吟数好钱币。她走下楼梯时，步调比刚才更矜持，还回头看了哈灵顿一眼。  
他们溜回二楼，走廊里一个人影也没有，弗朗西斯掏出一根弯弯曲曲的铁丝，捅进钥匙孔里转了几下，“咔哒”，锁头打开了。  
打开这把锁容易得出乎意料，它不是掩护，房门一推就开了，门里没有别的锁。  
哈灵顿眼神热切，“老师，你为什么没教给我这个。”  
房间里气味难闻，陈设异常简陋，一张带抽屉的桌子，一把光溜溜的椅子，地板上随意扔了几个褪色的坐垫。开裂的墙壁被墨水涂得乱七八糟，粘着结成块的颜料。角落里一只小木桶，桶底一盛了一点水。  
桌面光秃秃的，抽屉上了锁，同样能拿铁丝轻易捅开。  
抽屉里没有任何看上去像机关的东西，有的只是笔杆、墨水与炭笔，几张白纸，一本簿子。  
弗朗西斯瞪住簿子，忽然把它掀开，一页又一页，描绘的全是衣衫不整的年轻男孩女孩，摆出各种诱惑的姿势，或正在交合，他们的体毛也画出来了。  
“构图有两下子，可惜画工不够熟练。”哈灵顿凑过来。弗朗西斯翻到最后一页，看来米切尔给这本画薄取了个文绉绉的名字，“睡莲的赞礼”。  
“事情不会那么顺利。”弗朗西斯把画薄放回原处。  
米切尔太太说过，打听到米切尔在南岸区包养了别的Omega。  
哈灵顿在房间里踱步，“不为人知的爱好，怪不得他非常谨慎。我看不出来这当中有暗示。”  
他们锁好抽屉退出房间，重新给门上锁，弗朗西斯做了结论，“我是否可以说，我们是被蓄意误导了？”  
哈灵顿来不及开口，楼梯的方向传来了脚步声。  
“阁楼，阁楼，快！”弗朗西斯催促哈灵顿。

米切尔穿一件沾了颜料的粗毛混纺外套，东张西望穿过走廊，确信没人跟着，才打开门锁。他嗖地窜进屋里，活像个赢了一笔钱，担心小偷盯梢的赌徒。  
阁楼上听得见楼下的动静，弗朗西斯捣了捣那块朽烂的木板，木板上的缝隙渐渐扩大，可以让他俩看见一点楼下房间里的景象。  
米切尔给炉子生完火，注意到顶上掉下来的木屑，他抬头，看样子没发现什么异常。他走到桌前，俯身，翻开画薄。  
敲门声吓了这位业余画师一跳，米切尔打开一条门缝，一只瘦弱的手推向他的胸膛。  
他抓住那只手腕，“你们怎么又来了？今天不需要。”  
“涨价了，你欠了足足十八个便士。”那只手腕属于一个少女，充其量十三四岁，油腻的头发梳成时兴的样式，戴了一幅抓烂的头纱。她捧了捧裙子，抬起脚尖磨蹭米切尔的裆部。  
“小杂种，”米切尔咬牙切齿，“我碰过你们吗？总好过你们在妓院里让人骑，像骑两匹小马驹。”  
“按时间收费……我听说，你有体面的工作，有老婆孩子。”跟着进来了一名长相与少女有几分相似的少年，“当初是谁说的，”他脚步轻快跳到桌子后面，模仿米切尔的声音，“我老婆要是知道了，会跟我拼命，拿烧红的火钳戳瞎我的眼睛。”  
“数你对我们最好了，”少女握住双手托着下巴，歪头向米切尔撒娇，“你就多给一点嘛。”  
米切尔咕哝，“我没有闲钱。”他耷拉脑袋思考了一会儿，冲少年低吼，“先画你，快脱！”  
少年慢吞吞地褪下外衣，他的胸口有几块红色的溃疡。  
阁楼上，弗朗西斯面无表情地对哈灵顿说，“有伤风化。”  
楼下，躺在垫子上的小Omega张开腿，一只手抚摸自己。米切尔吞了一口唾沫，开始动笔。  
“这可真糟糕。”哈灵顿假装没有听懂。他的判断有误，米切尔鬼鬼祟祟在南岸区租了间隐蔽的房子，原来是为了画些见不得人的图。  
没等米切尔画完一个轮廓，下笔的墨迹变得歪歪扭扭，“该死的。”他咒骂，左手捏住右手腕，“那个药剂师的敷剂管不管用……”  
“要不我给你按摩按摩？”少女解开胸衣，未发育成熟的乳房碰碰米切尔的手腕。  
“你们两个，一块来。”他的笔尖戳中了少女的乳房，少女夸张地呻吟一声。她脱下裙子抱住少年，肢体磨蹭交缠。  
“别忘了我们是双胞胎，这种动作要加钱。”少年来了一句，他搂住少女，给她的脸颊一个清脆的吻。  
米切尔不住地甩动右手腕，“怎么回事，不是已经好了吗？呸！”他一口唾沫吐在地板。左手将笔杆塞回右手，发抖的右手松开手指，笔杆掉落桌面。  
“他害怕认识的人发现他的不道德癖好，所以尽可能遮遮掩掩。他没想到他老婆会闹到去求你帮忙。”哈灵顿吹吹木板边沿的土，低声说。  
窗外的天空呈现一种半透明的灰色，弗朗西斯说，“那条大鱼的来历不简单。我们像两只猞猁，叫捕兽人耍了一通。”  
“今天画不成了，你们走吧。”米切尔托住钱袋，用左手掏钱。  
两个雏妓意犹未尽地放开彼此，少年脱下自己的长袜给少女穿上，少女捡起他的衬衣穿，帮他套上裙子系好胸衣。  
少女拢了头发收进帽子，她的脸颊红得不自然，少年戴起她的那幅头纱，钱币塞进胸衣。他们拾掇妥当，笑嘻嘻地走了。  
“当心路上有野狗。”米切尔关门之前说。  
他以左手插上门栓，收拾笔杆与画纸，画出的那个粗糙轮廓放在一沓白纸底下。  
敲门声又一次响起。“别骗我，”米切尔开门，语调不带好气，“我不是给过你们了？”  
他挨了重重一击，跌倒在地。闯进屋的是两个高大的男人，都戴了手套，头顶毛毡软帽，穿得像搬运工。一个按住米切尔，先给他几拳，另一个拿绳索勒紧米切尔的脖子。  
“他们是要灭口！”哈灵顿嗖地站起，不料一脚踏上那块朽烂的木板。  
木茬暂时挂住了哈灵顿的斗篷，弗朗西斯没来得及拉他一把。碎木片哗啦落地，哈灵顿摔进了楼下那间低矮的画室，小腿疼得钻心。  
袭击者不会给哈灵顿爬起来的时间，按住米切尔的人跳起扑到哈灵顿身上，挥出拳头照他的脸用力打去，哈灵顿结结实实挨了几下，耳中嗡嗡作响。  
米切尔被勒得脸色发青，双腿蹬住地板，手指摸到脖颈处，用力抠住绳索，指腹磨出一滴滴鲜血。  
哈灵顿曲起膝盖顶向袭击者的裆部，对方吃痛却未缩回手，对准他的鼻子就是一拳。  
天旋地转之间，哈灵顿听到至少两声枪响。袭击者肩胛中弹，涌出的鲜血将衣袖染成暗色，一股血溅到哈灵顿脸上，混合了他鼻孔淌出的血，流向脖颈。  
弗朗西斯站在门口，两只手各举一把簧轮枪。  
另一个袭击者跳起来，放开手中紧攥的绳索，自腰间拔出一把簧轮枪，拨动扳机对准弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯急速往后退一步，后背贴在走廊墙壁，一发子弹飞出房间，嵌在对面墙上。  
弗朗西斯扔掉手中的枪，拔出佩剑。  
一个身影从房间里跳出，举剑劈向弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯挥剑格挡，对方左手中扔出一把匕首，刺破了弗朗西斯的斗篷。那人无意久战，急急跑下楼梯，弗朗西斯紧追不舍。  
房子侧面早停了一匹马，袭击者跳上马背，绝尘而去。  
弗朗西斯没有骑马去追，他不能抛下哈灵顿与米切尔。  
房东太太循声爬上二楼，探头往画室里看，她的尖叫快要震碎房顶，“啊！血呀！”   
“安静！”弗朗西斯走到她身后，严厉地说，“我们是海事法庭的专员，有人涉嫌在你的房子里进行走私活动。”  
“好……好的……” 房东太太战战兢兢询问，“大人，这地方不会被查封吧？”  
米切尔接连咳嗽了十几下，弗朗西斯帮他扯掉脖子上的绳索。哈灵顿推开身上的袭击者，“我没事。”他手掌撑地，另一只手揉搓眼眶，坐起上半身。他的两边脸颊肿得不轻，小腿的疼痛加深了，眩晕感没有消失，他抓了个软垫靠在背后，推推一动不动的袭击者。  
弗朗西斯拖拉米切尔躺到通风的走廊里，吩咐房东太太拿点淡啤酒。  
趴在地板上的袭击者已经死了，弗朗西斯打出的第二发子弹击中了那小子的脖子。哈灵顿翻找他的衣服，里面揣了一封信，开头几个词写得工整，后面越来越像颤抖的手写出来的：  
“我的祖国，我的良心……我做了罪大恶极的事。我承认我禁不住魔鬼的诱惑，我罪孽深重，无法赎清，地狱的硫磺在等着我，我听到了魔鬼的狞笑，他来了！”  
一封畏罪自杀的遗书，末尾签了米切尔的名字。

弗朗西斯回到猎鹰号，大副奥克森姆正全神贯注地掌舵。夕阳熄灭在远处的海平面，海天相接处散碎的黄铜色光芒渐渐黯淡，对面的天穹已变成冷冷清清的蓝紫色，几艘船的轮廓融入暮色，海面起了风。  
“嗨，船长，”看见弗朗西斯走来，奥克森姆跟他打趣，“我们这回不当海盗了，可是还得夜里静悄悄上岸。”  
“这里的战利品肯定不如西印度丰厚。”弗朗西斯说，他在心中大致回顾了一遍海图上标出的暗礁与浅滩。  
夜幕降临，风势愈急。狂风掀起滔天巨浪，扔向黑蓝色的海面，溅起暴雪似的飞沫。船舶摇晃得如同山涧激流中的树叶，当天晚上登陆拉丝林岛的计划只得搁置。  
狂风吹散了舰队，马匹在颠簸的船舱里嘶鸣。他们花了两天时间重新集结，渡过了三英里的海峡。  
登陆地点改为拉丝林岛的东侧。挪瑞思以最快速度集合了他的士兵们，骑兵开始朝城堡外围突进，枪声阵阵，城堡外的岛民像被追猎的野兔，四散奔逃。  
弗朗西斯及时赶到，“报告长官，攻城炮送达。”他率领水手们送来了攻城用的重炮，把它们运到了合适的位置，使城堡的墙壁位于它们的射程之内。  
“小伙子挺靠谱啊！”挪瑞思夸了弗朗西斯一句，“看不出来，你是头一次跟着正规军参战。”   
“敌方的任何支援都不能突破封锁。” 风声呼啸，他扯开嗓门对弗朗西斯下达命令。  
“是的，长官。”弗朗西斯同样大声回应。  
弗朗西斯跳上甲板，指挥他的巡防舰编队。甲板已铺了锯末防止打滑，他跑去确认炮手坚守岗位，“打起精神来，要开打了！这里是爱尔兰，不是西印度！”他拍手。  
迪哥灵活地从瞭望台爬下来，“近了，是苏格兰人的船。”  
弗朗西斯调整猎鹰号的位置，拦住苏格兰帆船的去路。  
敌方的船首炮率先开火，闷响回荡在海面，角度偏低，几颗炮弹飞速掠过，落入水中。  
弗朗西斯转动舵轮，借助风势稍微倾斜船身。  
“开火！”他下令。  
猎鹰号不等敌船转向，侧舷炮火齐发，硝烟滚滚。  
一轮炮击过后，炮手们抄起缠了布条的长棍，清理炮膛，填装下一轮弹药。  
苏格兰战船趁此机会冲向猎鹰号，猎鹰号一个急转弯从侧面拉开距离，不给对方任何接舷战的机会。  
第二轮炮击，双方皆使用了侧舷炮。猎鹰号的船尾险些被击中，风吹走浓烟，弗朗西斯看到了敌方船体上的破洞。

巡防舰编队的战绩颇为优秀，五天里他们击败了十一艘苏格兰帆船，水手们搬走战利品，烧掉伤痕累累的敌船。弗朗西斯没有打算用镣铐拴住俘虏，也不会把他们锁在潮湿逼仄的船底动弹不得。押上猎鹰号的俘虏们被收缴了所有的武器，安置于船舱里，他们有饼干与腌肉吃，还得到了麦酒，虽然这些食物缴获自苏格兰人自己的帆船。按弗朗西斯的话说，“大家一样是拿薪水打仗。”他阻止了两名水手殴打一个小头目模样的人——水手们要撬掉那家伙嘴里的一颗金牙。  
传令兵乘小船过来的时候，弗朗西斯正在船上医生的舱室里，为一名俘虏做祷告。  
那个俘虏充其量十八九岁，他肋骨上贯穿的伤口化脓，发了高烧，恶臭的脓血溢出绷带。弗朗西斯握住他滚烫的手，听他用苏格兰语不住地悲鸣，“…我好疼啊…好疼啊…天哪…”   
“…予你救赎……以圣灵的名义…”弗朗西斯低声念诵。  
苏格兰小伙子艰难地呼救，“…妈妈…我要回家…”往下渐渐听不见了。  
弗朗西斯神情凝重，“……荣耀归于圣灵……世界永无止境……”  
医生给不幸的俘虏合上眼睛。  
“德雷克船长，岛上的人愿意谈判，你得把俘虏带过去。”传令兵宣布挪瑞思的指示。  
弗朗西斯洗去手上的血，“我明白，准备交换俘虏。”  
传令兵没吭声。  
几艘小船带走了活着的俘虏，弗朗西斯目送他们远去。等那些人回去了，大概把他跟别的船长比较。英格兰占领了这个岛屿，以后跟爱尔兰做生意，拉丝林岛是不错的中转站。他对首次为英格兰政府服役的结果颇为满意，海盗的战术行之有效，尤其是炮弹里装碎铁片的秘诀，重要的是避免接舷战，以炮击为主。  
拉丝林岛的问题即将解决，莱斯特伯爵带着大部队赶往都柏林附近的佩尔河，留下挪瑞思负责处理拉丝林岛的事务。  
岛上的苏格兰人最终投降了，条件是挪瑞思放他们一条生路，允许他们不带武器撤回苏格兰，他们的安危依赖于“挪瑞思大人的恩赐”与“英格兰士兵的礼貌对待”。挪瑞思口头同意赦免城堡要塞里的首领及其家眷，那人同时又是爱尔兰人的首领，不是苏格兰雇佣兵。对于岛上的其他人，他没有许下清晰的承诺。  
投降的雇佣兵放下武器聚集在海滩，俘虏走向他们的伙伴。  
潮水涨起，海浪一下下冲刷岸边的礁石，冲走晒干的海藻，带走水洼里干瘪的死鱼。拇指大的螃蟹忙于堆积泥沙，一只鞋子踩扁了它，潮水抹平了它存在的痕迹。  
挪瑞思的命令斩钉截铁，“全部干掉，不留一个活口！”，士兵们抬起火枪。  
“骗子，混蛋！”一名雇佣兵队长嘶吼，他要拾起自己的重剑，一发子弹打断了他的手腕，血液喷出。  
岛上不止有雇佣兵，雇佣兵有家眷，他们耕种农田，饲养奶牛与绵羊，燕麦收进谷仓。几天来，挪瑞思的士兵搜遍了岛上的每一个洞穴、每一处悬崖、每一条沟渠，刀剑刺死手无寸铁的岛民。他们放火点燃灌木丛，里面藏的人浑身带着火狂奔而出踉跄倒地，火焰引燃了农田的庄稼。英格兰士兵搜索山坡底下，揪出几个怀抱婴儿的女人，女人抽噎着跪地哀求，士兵抢走啼哭的婴儿，掼上地面活活摔死。  
弗朗西斯下了船，首先听到的是枪响，他不知道那是己方士兵在处决最后一批俘虏。他撞见一排吊起的尸体，有的仍在滴血，血液渗入沙砾。英格兰士兵的火枪冒着烟，他们逐个确认那些牺牲品的死活，一息尚存的孩童歪歪扭扭爬动，身子底下血液漫了一大滩，旁边的士兵推动长矛，刺穿了孩子的背部。  
岛上的山丘响起表示胜利的钟声，震得弗朗西斯耳朵发疼，“长官……他们……他们……？”  
挪瑞思露出牙齿，意味深长地说，“你以为他们真的会服从？年轻人。”他表达自己对战争的理解好似展示勋章，“要我说，这才是战争。”   
几个衣衫不整的士兵推车运送几具赤裸的躯体扔向死人堆，他们虚握手掌放在胯部，做了几个顶胯的动作。有个人持短刀捅进死者血淋淋的下身，污血蜿蜒流出，苍蝇循着气味盘旋而至。  
“捉到了Omega，他们急得像暮春的野山羊……”挪瑞思说了个不好听的笑话，“岛上的omega没有能入眼的货色，要不然就给你留一个了。”  
“是的，长官。”弗朗西斯记得自己似乎回答了挪瑞思的话。  
挪瑞思摘下头盔，“报告说是十一艘苏格兰帆船，干得不错，你值得一件礼物。”  
一件礼物，他不需要礼物。  
弗朗西斯在哪里听到过同样的话。圣胡安德乌罗亚港，墨西哥湾湿热的天气，西班牙人的火枪冒着烟，子弹打穿了身边水手的太阳穴，那个老水手前一天问过他，“我的祖先能否得到救赎？”弗朗西斯回答是的。老水手认识他的父亲。木匠往杯子里挤柠檬汁，水里洇开木匠的血，一个柠檬浮上水面。他们跳进水里躲避枪弹，他的牧师袍湿透了，西班牙士兵拧住他的胳膊，栈桥上有水洼，是他同伴们的血。  
他脚下没有血，他回到了船舱里，这艘船是猎鹰号，爱尔兰的海水不如墨西哥湾浑浊。  
迪哥关心地盯着他，“船长，你看上去……很苍白。”  
桌上多了一把雕花的簧轮枪，他不认识这把枪。  
“谁的枪？”弗朗西斯干涩地问。  
“是挪瑞思大人送给你的枪。”迪哥表示讶异，“你刚刚告诉我的。”   
挪瑞思说“这才是战争”，弗朗西斯听得出来挪瑞思所谓的战争的真正含义，没有交换俘虏，没有怜悯，他想起鱼叉下的灰海豹。挪瑞思是他的长官，下属服从长官。弗朗西斯想，如果这些人受他管辖，由他指挥，要是他能让挪瑞思或者其他人听他的，他不会允许他不愿意看到的事发生。战争中的死亡，唯有战士的死亡，不是战士的人不应该死于战争。拿刀的人与没有刀的人不相等。  
现在他的不算什么，他有几艘船，他有个好赞助人，他并非无能为力。他没有好出身，他的父亲是个乡村牧师，他是海盗船长。

深蓝色丝绒般的夜空下，白色的海鸟拍动翅膀。罗伯特失望地告别爱尔兰晦暗的海面，他们占领了拉丝林岛，可惜一个好的开端不一定带来好的进展，都柏林附近的战事接连失利，与他对陛下许诺的彻底平息叛乱有些距离，枢密院的质询是避免不了的。  
这趟征战仅有的成绩是拉丝林岛，巡防舰编队立了大功，弗朗西斯用他那套海盗手法对付敌人，捕获又烧毁了十一艘苏格兰船只。罗伯特听说了弗朗西斯对待俘虏的方式，他善待他们，供给他们吃穿与医药，既然弗朗西斯不畏惧战争与血，这绝非寻常Omega表现出的与懦弱伴生的、泛滥的仁慈。  
夜色正浓，海风伴随着凉意。罗伯特走入船舱，弗朗西斯穿了高领的黑色上衣，身边燃着蜡烛，正往一本册子上绘画繁星的位置。  
“阁下……”弗朗西斯的年龄有二十出头，明亮的眼睛如深冬海面的浮冰，脸庞带点少年的轮廓。  
他吻了弗朗西斯的耳廓，弗朗西斯颤抖了一下，只有一下。  
罗伯特的食指与拇指轻抚弗朗西斯的脸，托起他的下巴。弗朗西斯印象中，这种动作是对方指腹发力按上他的脸颊，捏紧他的下巴。可是罗伯特的手指很温暖，他的手指触碰弗朗西斯的脸，像触碰一朵初开的玫瑰。  
弗朗西斯不怕疼痛，罗伯特没有弄疼过他。  
他的嘴唇得到了一个吻，罗伯特的嘴里有肉豆蔻的香味。他像是坠入他所绘制的星空，越过夏夜的云层，在燃烧的繁星之间得到了一个吻。  
“这趟没人庆祝凯旋，你可能会失望？”罗伯特的手掌滑下弗朗西斯的脖颈。  
“阁下，您应得的名誉……”弗朗西斯欲言又止。  
“你说。”罗伯特的眼神变得锐利。  
“您撤离爱尔兰……因为挪瑞思大人擅做主张。本来，另外几个要塞的人，已经准备服从阁下您的要求。挪瑞思大人罔顾您的命令，屠杀了已投降的拉丝林岛民，影响了阁下的计划。其他要塞的人们得知拉丝林岛的下场，自然对我方的许诺有所怀疑，因此纷纷坚持抵抗，拒绝投降。”弗朗西斯注视着罗伯特深邃的眼眸，说出了自己的想法。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？你诋毁了你的上司，我指派你服从他的命令。”他严肃地问弗朗西斯。  
罗伯特想象自己撰写一封报告，谦卑地承认自己指挥不周，导致自己下属的指挥官挪瑞思擅自行动，无视了“减少不必要的流血”这一指令。  
“请宽恕我，我的赞助人的利益理应优先考虑。”弗朗西斯深鞠一躬。  
猝不及防地，罗伯特问他，“你有多在乎你获得的荣耀？”  
“当事情彻底完成，迎来真正的荣耀。” 弗朗西斯垂下眼睛。  
罗伯特看来，弗朗西斯确实有几分机敏，这个omega青年适合进入宫廷，帮他做一些有用的事。现存的阻碍是弗朗西斯的出身，一个乡村牧师的儿子。德雷克，他似乎记得德文郡有一家贵族也姓什么德雷克，纹章有红色的龙。  
他将在给陛下的信件中提到弗朗西斯的名字。

（未完待续）  
注： 为什么描写开枪以后扔掉枪，当时用的是簧轮枪，不能连发。


End file.
